We can never go back to the way we were
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: HayaRyu. It was the first time Hayato refused to go with them at the goukon with Momo High girls. Take,Tsucchi and Kosuke couldn't imagine that instead of flirting with wealthy females,Hayato would..How will Ryu respond to this? Will he admit his feelings
1. I

**Okay, I know that this is a big shock for those of you who know what I usually write. It's my first shounen-ai fanfic and I don't even know how it came to me to write it. It was a complete out-of-the-blue inspiration. Maybe it's because of my sister's influence. I got a soft spot for her. Imoutos can be annoying, but when you love them as much as I love mine, it all fades away. I guess I'm like Sawada was to Natsumi. XD**

**Gokusen, season II. HayaRyu, because I'm an akame lover (but not as a fangirl. I'm a Jin fangirl and Kame-disliker to the bone. You can't ask "how is that possible" because not even I myself know the reason)**

**(senpai, please don't read this...I don't wanna be scolded...gomen ne' for such a choice)**

**I don't own Gokusen.**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

"So, what's for today?" Yankumi asked her students once the lessons for the day were over. Kurogin's 3-D was unusually quiet and peacefull today, almost as if someone had turned them into statues. "What's up with you guys? Were you beaten at the arcade? Or...Could it be that...you broke up with your girlfriends?"

"What girlfriends?" Take sad.

"To break up you need to have someone in the first place." Hyuuga continued.

"Girlfriends she says..." Tsucchi murmured, shaking his fan as always.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you just go to a goukon?" Yankumi suggested, surprising all five of them. Even Ryu, that ever-cool-acting guy raised his head from his desk.

"Yankumi...Is it really you?" he asked. Next to him, Hayato fell back to sleep, thrusting his head into his arms. He couldn't believe what she was telling them either.

"Well, do what you want. Just make sure you don't in trouble."

"Eeh, this again?"

"She's worried?"

"You're all idiots." Hayato finally spoke. "The only thing she's worried about is whether she'll be troubled because of us or not."

"Huh?"

"Oi, Yabuki! Hidoi yo!"

"I know." Hayato said behind his folded arms. "By the way, weren't you leaving? Isn't today that Director-and-teachers meeting or what?"

"Ah! Aa, aa! I'm gonna be late! Ah! O-oi, you guys have fun without getting into trouble, okay? See you!" Yankumi said and started running to the office with such furiosity that one would have thought the Devil himself was tailing her.

"Hah. Thanks, Hayato!" Take smiled.

"Huh?" Hayato let out, seeming to be half-asleep.

"For sending her off! And guess what I got for you!" the happy tone in his voice was something usual, but today it was different. It made everyone pop their heads up to listen; everyone except for Hayato and Ryu. "And here I thought that my plan had been overeard by her!"

"Wait, what?"

"You don't mean..."

"Mochiron!! I got us a meeting with Momo High's girls! And it's for all of us!"

The classroom almost ripped itself to pieces with every scream.

"Oi, ochitsuke yo! Do you want that Sawatari to come down here?"

"Even if he wanted, he's too afraid!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Kyoto mitai na?"

"Tashika ni!"

"So, who's coming?" Take asked, waving his reservation paper in the air.

"Need you ask? Everyone!" Hyuuga yelled, and everyone in the classroom shouted again, cheering their good luck.

"Warui na, omaera...I'll pass." Hayato said, causing everyone to go dead silent.

"You're not coming?" Tsucchi asked, jaw dropping.

"No." Hayato replied and stood up. He took his bag and waved his hand. "Ja na."

"I'll pass too." Ryu said suddenly and hurried to follow Hayato.

"Hey, what's with Hayato?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah, for Ryu it's normal, but, for Hayato..." Tsucchi said.

"Who knows? The less rivalry, the better for us!" Take said happily, in order to raise the mood once more.

"That's for sure!"

"Ikuze!"

The time it took them to empty the classroom was really fast. Neither Ryu, nor Hayato had stepped foot to the yard when the rest of the class ran past them, so fast that they had to stick to the wall, as to not get stepped over.

"Kuso." Hayato murmured. "Nante hageshii na yatsu..."

"You were like that too...Itsumo." Ryu said as they were walking out of the building. "And really, I expected that you'd be the one to make arrangements, and not Take. How's it that you're not going too?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Usotsuki."

"Nande?"

"The one who always cheers for such stuff...Omae da."

"Huh?"

" _'huh'_ janai yo!"

"Don't feel like it, I told you!"

"Ryu glanced over at him, something was telling him that Hayato was intentionally avoiding a sincere answer. He looked tired though; almost as if he hat too much in his head. Ryu scratched his own one, a thoughtful Hayato was the stangest thing someone could think of. And now that he could notice, Hayato wasn't even walking the way to his house.

"Oi, Hayato!" he said as the other guy was walking forward.

"Nani?"

"Doko ikunda?"

Hayato looked at Ryu. What did he care? Why _would_ he anyway? It was none of his buisiness just what Hayato chose to do, where he wanted to go. Deep inside the flame to stop and answer was burning him, but he prefered not to. If he told Ryu, he'd only end up hurting himself and ruining the friendship they had just rebuilt. He didn't want his own strange desires to be the reason for them to break the bridge they had just built together. The only thing he wanted at the moment was to run away from Ryu, so that he wouldn't have to to meet his examining gaze. He knew that the moment Ryu would ask, he'd start talking nonesense to cover and in the end, he'd mess up.

"Oi, Hayato! I asked where you're going!"

"Home."

"Your house is in the opposite direction."

"Just taking another way."

"Seems to me like you're purposedly avoiding to asnwer." Ryu said as they were walking next to the barbed wire that seperated the path for pedestrians fro the train lines on the field.

"What do you want?"

"Nande kotaenainda?"

"Don't tell me you're worried now?!"

"As if!"

"Dakara nanda?"

"I just don't like the way you're acting!"

"Dakara hotoite yo!"

"Huh?"

"Kikoenai? Kamawanai da yo!"

"Sonna koto dekinaishi."

"Urusai!'

"Nande? Doushita no? What's up with you anyway?"

"You wanna know?" Hayato asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Yeah, I want to!" Ryu said, grabbing his wrist. "And you're gonna tell me!"

"You wanna know what's wrong with me? I just can't have you around!" Hayato said, releasing his hand from Ryu's grasp. "I don't wanna look at you, I can't stand it!" he said. _'Oh no, that's bad...What the hell am I doing?'_

"And why's that? Are you still mad at me? If that's the case why did you agree in going back to the way we were? Just to please Yankumi?"

"Shut up!"

"Why? Is that so?"

"Shut up Ryu, I'm warning you!"

"So it's true?" Ryu shouted, grabbing his shirt.

"We can never go back to the way we were!" Hayato yelled.

"Why?"

"Because I love you!" Hayato saidand pushed Ryu. His back facing the wire-netting, he was unable to move. Hayato was too close; Ryu's head was spinning and his heart was bumping like a drum. The proximity between them could not be counted in even milimeters anymore. Hayato's breathing had become hard, as if taking a single breath was a painful task. Ryu wasn't any better though; he felt his head so dizzy that he hurried every inhale. Suddenly, he realized that Hayato's breath was burning his face, his own only inches away. Havin been stuck to the wie wall behind him like tat, it was impossible to move.

"H...Hayato..." he whispered, swallowing down the sudden urge to punch him.

"Don't say a word."

"Ha-" but Ryu couldn't finishi his sentence; Hayato's lips had covered his, silencing him. He tried to move away surprised, but Hayato grabbed both his wrists and held them next to his head, pressing him to the wire-netting. Ryu could feel cold sweat running down his spine, what was Hayato doing? Even with his hands prisoned, he still tried to move away but Hayato was definitely overpowering him. He even put one of his legs between Ryu's, in case he tried to run away. So much for his mother telling him to keep fit...

Hayato on his side knew that what he was doing wasn't right, it was crazy, but he couldn't hold back anymore. Ever since Ryu had come back to school, these feelings were were driving him crazy to the point that he had decided that it would be bette if he forgot everything about Ryu. But how could that happen; they ere best friends, sitting right next to each other in the classroom, seeing each other every day at school...It had become a torture to him and the only way out was this. So now, wanting to let Ryu know of his feelings, he hadn't put a leash to himself and ended up like this, pushing him to a wire-net wall, kissing him. Of course Ryu had tried to free himself, but Hayato felt so selfish; he wouldn't let him go.

Only when he felt they were practically running out of breath, only then did he let go of Ryu's hands and he immediately pushed Hayato away, leaning to he barbed wire, supporting himself as he drew in heavy breaths. Hayato tripped over a stone and fell backwards, but that didn't stop him from looking at Ryu.

"Wha...What did you do _that_ for?" Ryu asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I think I already told you...And I think that now you know why...We can never go back to what we were." Hayato mumbled between his own breaths.

"Shut up..." Ryu said, but the small smile he thought invisible to Hayato's eyes was too obvious for him to not notice...

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Regular readers of mine, I am free to throw darts, trash, eggs, tomatoes, everything at. . Hountouni, now I want to make it a multi-chaptered story...**

**What should I do? Do I leave it as it is? Do I continue? Review and tell me, if you please...**


	2. II

**Hmmm...I'm not exactly sure how I feel about continuing. But, since I have at least two readers who want me, to I thought of giving it a try. (Even if the one is just my own sister...)**

**I don't own Gokusen, but I'd like to be able to pay for KAT-TUN to come and sing to my sister's 18th birthday...I guess it will be the first time a japanese band comes to Greece to perform...**

**xD Big dreams I have!**

**music at the time - KAT-TUN: Lips, Don't you ever stop, Harukana Yakusoku, She said...Care, Kizuna. And watching a slideshow with NEWS - Liar.**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

The next day, Hayato was late.

Ryu looked all over the classroom once he was in, even on the desks where others were sleeping, but Hayato was nowhere to be found. And after a while, Yankumi got into the classroom, and any chances for him to talk with him about what happened yesterday vanished for the time.

"I'm going to take attendance now, sit down everyone!" Yankumi said in her ever-hyper tone, and Ryu sighed as he was sinking in his seat. At least no one knew what happened.

"...Hyuuga."

"Haaaiii." Kosuke replied lazily.

Or at least he hoped for no one to know.

"Odagiri."

"Here." he replied. He could certainly remember a train passing after Hayato had stuck his lips to his own.

"Takeda."

"Here, Yankumi, what did you expect?" Take said cheerfully.

"Tsuchiya."

"Heeeere..."

He too was answering lazily. What happened yesterday to them, Ryu didn't know. Their goukoun could have either failed, or gone too well.

"Yabuki."

Either she was totally blind...

"Yabuki."

"Or she couldn't even realize Hayato wasn't there.

"Yabuki!"

"He's not here dammit!" Ryu shouted. "Are you blind or what?"

"Odagiri...Omae...When Yabuki comes, I want you both in the ofice."

"Huh? Why?"

"Shiratori-sensei wants to talk to you two."

"Shiratori?" Ryu asked.

"What, that pink fairy?" Tsucchi asked.

"Pinkerbell!" Hyuuga shouted, standing up on his desk

"Oi, Hyuuga, get off that desk now!" Yankumi shouted.

"Woohooo! That was clever!" Take said. "And whooo!" he whistled, making everyone in the class stand up.

"Miss Pretty In Pink wants you two...Damn bastards!"

"Damn lucky bastards!"

"Lucky..." Ryu murmured. He couldn't decide whether it was good or bad that Shiratori had called for them.

"You got it, Odagiri? As soon as Yabuki comes, you'll be coming to the office right away." Yankumi said.

"Whatever." Ryu sat down, sinking to his seat.

"Since you're here, an announcement too. Head Teacher said that the Director demanded that the 'Study Alone' hour would be the first one, so please try to not be late from now on!" Yankumi said.

"Uso!"

"Maji de!"

"Nani kangaeteru ano yarou!"

"Aho ka?"

"Zettai muri!"

"Ano baka! Asa hayai, hitori benkyou?"

"Nai, nai!"

Everyone stood up, throwing threats and protesting, but Ryu didn't care. Either it was the first or the last hour of the day, these guys would do anything but 'Study Alone'. The thing that pissed everyone off was obvious though; they all thought that it was decided so only to the Director's favor.

"And ANYWAY..." Yankumi said in a louder tone, "...since it was decided so, I'll leave you all study now. Odagiri, take care of the matter once Yabuki comes here!"

"Wakatta Yankumi! You don't need to say it so many times!" Ryu said, frustrated. He had his own problems to think of, he didn't need paying attention to Yankumi's every word.

"Well, everyone, see you next hour!"

"Che..." Hyuuga said once she was out. "As if we're gonna miss her."

"The way she acts, I bet you she'll come in saying 'did you miss me?' next hour." Tsucchi murmured, laying back on his chair, feet on his desk.

"And then we'll say 'not at all' and she'll start asking why, saying she herself missed her precious cute students." Take concluded, shaking his head in dislike. "Dame, dame."

"Zettai dame."

"Un, un."

"Ohayous!" Hayato's voice echoed in the class. Everyone turned their heads to him, greeting him and clapping their hands with his as he went through. Some of them, having still Yankumi's notification in mind whistled as he walked past them, but Hayato didn't seem to care. Ryu immediately stood up, and before Hayato could sit down or leave his bag grabbed him from his shirt and dragged him along, heading for the exit of the classroom.

"Oi chotto!" Hayato yelled, freeing himself. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Speak less." Ryu said, and after taking Hayato's bag from his hand, he threw it back to his seat, then grabbed his wrist. "They want us in the office." he said, walking furiously.

"Huh? Who?"

"Shiratori-chan!" the answer came from the class; it was definitely Take's voice, soon followed by playful whistles and hands clapping.

"Oi, Ryu, hanase! I can walk on my own you know!"

"Yankumi said immediately."

"And since when do you listen to a teacher?"

"Since yesterday."

"Huh?"

"Just shut up and follow! I don't know why she wants to talk to us either!" Ryu said, obviously frustrated.

"Hai, hai, don't get mad! I'm right behind you." Hayato murmured, grabbing Ryu's hand, tightly folding his fingers around Ryu's. "See? Now, I can't go anywhere without noticing."

"Let go!" Ryu said, twitching. He freed his hand form Hayato's grasp, but instead of punching him as he felt he should, he just shoved both his hands into his pockets. "We're not in grade school anymore." he said, coughing indifferently.

"Whatever." Hayato said, opening the door to the office. "Un, ano, Shiratori-sensei we're here." he called once they were in.

"Ah Odagiri-kun, Yabuki-kun...Have a seat." the pink-dressed English teacher dragged two chairs and nodded. Hayato and Ryu looked at each other confused; then Hayato raised his shoulders and they both sat. The office was completely empty; if it was supposed to be the 'Study Alone' hour for all of the classes, shouldn't the office be filled with teachers?

"Um...ano...Where's everyone else?" Ryu asked, kicking Hayato's knee. He was still yawning, that guy!

"They have gone for breakfast...I was the only one who has already eaten...It's the perfect chance, I'd say."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"She says it's something too important...I can't imagine what you two may have done." Yankumi said, suddenly appearing.

"Whoa!" Hayato let out. "Oi, Yankumi! How many times do we need to tell you not to pop up like this?"

"And why aren't you with the rest of the teachers?"

"Because I told her not to go." Shiratori said. "If there's one teacher that needs to listen to what I've got to say to you, it's Yamaguchi-sensei."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act so clueless, please. Yamaguchi-sensei..."

"Hai?"

"Have a seat, I think it would be better this way."

"Oh, no, it's alright, really."

"As you like. Now, you two..." the dressed in pink teacher addressed, "yesterday, soon after school was over...Weren't you the ones at the field next to the train lines of the area?"

Cold sweat ran down Ryu's spine. So someone had seen them. He looked at Hayato; he looked rather relaxed for the situation.

"Oi, oi...Can't you at least act more normally?" he whispered to his ear.

"And what do you want me to do? We're found out, anyway."

"We can still deny it..."

"So you'll lie?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"Of course- admitting, maybe?"

"Huh? But that would humiliate me beyond belief!"

"Stupid prideful monster..."

"Just a minute, young men. What did they do?" Yankumi asked with a worried epression on her face. "Did they hit someone?"

"Well, no, it was just the two of them..."

"Yankumi looked straight to their faces, kneeling next to each of them to check.

"No bruises, no bruises, no cuts..." she murmured. "So you two weren't fighting."

"Uh, Yankumi..." Hayato said, moving on his chair, hand pulling his shirt. "You're too close. And no, we weren't fighting."

"Oh, warui...Doko de mitanda, Shiratori-sensei? What were they doing?"

"I was in the train line to the city centre...But they were..."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yamaguchi-sensei, Shiratori-sensei." a male voice cut through the rather silent office.

"Baba-sensei..." Shiratori and Yankumi said in unison.

"Baba-sensei...Why aren't you with the others?" Shiratori asked, hand on her cheek. Yankumi looked up to the ceiling.

"Ah, so that means we're not needed anymore!" Hayato said, standing up. "Ja na, Yankumi!" he grabbed Ryu ask he was walking. "Ikuze."

"Oi, chotto, Hayato!"

"See you!" Hayato waved his other hand to the teachers.

"Oi, Hayato! Wait up! Stop draggin me around like I'm your pet or something!"

"Oh, would you just stop? Am I not worth anything for protecting your stupid pride that I despise so much?"

"No, thank you! I bet you did it only so that I'll have to owe you!"

"No way...You don't really believe this, do you?" Hayato asked, looking at him. "Well, do you?"

Ryu looked at him and slapped his forehead.

"You're really troublesome...And stupid!"

"The stupid one is you! I grabbed you outta there, swallowing down the fact that you only wanted to save your pride and technically saved it for you! And where's your gratitude? Huh? Where is it?"

"Here!" Ryu shouted and slapped him. You're not obliged to! Nobody asked you to save me! You keep on humiliating me and if we were to just pathetically admit it was true, what happened yesterday-"

"We'r just be sincere. At least that."

"Huh?"

"I hate liars, but you...Seems like all you've been building your life, pride values, dreams and expectations on is a big, fat, LIE!" Hayato shouted and pressed Ryu to the wall. "Can;t you at least be sincere to yourself?"

"Get off!"

"Can't you?! Admit it! Realize what your true feelings are and tell me!"

"You never give me time to think!" Ryu said. Man, why had he ended up pinched to the wall again?

"You want to think? I'll give you a reason to think!" Hayato uttered, pressing his body against Ryu's. He leaned over and, much to Ryu's dislike, he kissed him, sealing the thin lips that were about to protest. He held Ryu to the wall with his pwn body, his hands holdin Ryu's wrists next to his head once more. Ryu tried to get away, but a strange heat, bursting from his stomach and spreading through his whole body stopped him. He felt the hair at the back of his neck and arms lifting; what was his body so excited for? He too felt like deepening the kiss, truth to be told, but after thinking of where they were, the only thing that came to his mind was kick Hayato off.

And that was exactly what he did. Once their lips were apart, he punched the already unbalanced Hayato, sending him right to the opposite wall.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you have any idea what happens if someone sees? You stupid homo!"

"I'm not homo. I still love some women-"

"Then what do you want with me?"

"-them being oyaji's sister and my grandmothers." Hayato said, clinging to the wall in his attempt to get up. He wiped his lips; blood dripping from the edge was now on his fingers. "Sheesh..."

"You're pathetic..." Ryu said, heading to the classroom. "Don't you ever come near me, you freak."

"You're so mean..."

"Dont play idiot with me."

"I mean it. This attitude hurts me."

"Then stop doing idiotic things that hurt _me_!" Ryu yelled angrily.

"Hah." Hayato let out ironically.

"What's with that tone?"

"If they really hurt you, why were you smiling last time?"

"Huh?"

"Don't give _me_ that crap! You were smiling yesterday, right after I kissed you!" Hayato let out.

"Stop shouting! They'll hear us!"

"So what?"

"Don't you ever stop playing idiot?"

"You're the one who plays idiot! I'm just saying what happened, na? I kissed you, and you smiled right after! And during, you were responding fully. You're the one who's rejecting the feelings and you're deserting yourself. When you yourself make clear of what you want to do, come and tell me. So I won't be a 'burden' anymore...Odagiri." Hayato said angrily, setting foot for the exit. "I'm outta here."

"Oi, Hayato! Where are you going?"

"Skipping." Hayato uttered, walking out.

"Hey, wait!" Ryu shouted, but he didn't seem willing to listen. Ryu scratched his head frustrated as he was returning to the class; it was to doubt if Hayato had spent more than even a minute in there. "Why do I feel like it's my fault?" he wondered while opening the door.

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Second chapter end...**

**I'm onto the next.**


	3. III

**music at the time - AkaJin: Pinky, NIRGILIS: Snow Kiss, Kame's live Seishun Amigo in Dream Boys 2006, Hoobastank: Running Away, Ike Yoshihiro: Cool Whispers, Kame: Kizuna, KAT-TUN: Crazy Love, AkaJin: Care, KAT-TUN: DON'T U EVER STOP, KAT-TUN - Lips, KAT-TUN - LOVE, KAT-TUN: TABOO, KAT-TUN: Overture/Love or Like/You (live), KAT-TUN: Gold.**

**Don't freak out with what happens. Nobody dies, that's for sure**

**I wish I owned Junno, Jin or Koki, but anyway**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

"Oi, Ryu! Where's Hayato?" Kosuke asked him once he was back in.

"Huh? Why should I know?" Ryu said, irritated.

"Are? But you were together, weren't you?" Tsucchi asked.

"So what?" Ryu asked back. This whole situation had started to irritate him to no end, even though, in reality, there wasn't any particular reason. Still, why did everyone have to ask _him_ about Hayato?

"Ano...Ryu...Did something happen?" Take asked.

And there he snapped.

"Not you too, Take! So what? He left, he's skipping! _So what_ if something happened? Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Your lips are bruised." Kosuke said and Tsucchi nodded.

"Huh?" Ryu immediately rought his fingers to his mouth. "Where?"

"All over." Take said. "Did you guys had a fight?"

"No...I mean, yeah, but I was the one to hit..."

"Then how...?"

"He kicked me, he kicked me." Ryu tried to cover up.

"Huh? Your teeth should have been broken!"

"Seems like I dodged right on the moment..." he said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"The bruise isn't going to get off this way, you know." Yankumi said.

"Whoaaa!" The four of them jumped around away form her. "Yankumiiii!"

"Will you guys take your seats now? Odagiri, do you want me to get you some ice? Seems like if you go to the office you'll fall in deeper trouble..."

"Wait, what? Did Shiratori-"

"Don't be ridiculus, Odagiri, of course she hasn't told me a thing. She says it's better if you two are there when doing so." Yankumi said.

Ryu scratched his head. He didn't now what to think with that woman, when it came to her students riding the rough edge, she was a total quick catcher; she always knew what to do and when. Whenever it was something else, she was slower than a turtle (kame).

In the end though, he did need the ice. Even if the bruise wasnt caused by a punch or a kick but a kiss, he still had to make it disappear somehow, or just fade a bit. And it was the only way to escape the laziness that overtook him that day. Every other time he felt bored, but those other times Hayato was with him. It wasn't boring when Hayato was around. There was always something he'd do and lift up a ruckus in the class. Even though he never participated, or at least almost never, he enjoyed it, even if he was just watching.

He missed Hayato. And the day seemed as if it had no end.

When the lessons were finally over, he skipped going out with Kosuke, Tsucchi and Take and went to look for Hayato.On the lookout as he was, he went to every place possible. He searched everywhere, and even when the sun had set, he still wandered around, searching.

"That bastard...Where the hell is he?" he murmured, leaning to a wall, exhausted. It was around time he went back home too, yet something told him not to do so, not yet.

And then, as he started walking again, heading for Hayato's place to go ask if he were there, as a last resort, he saw him.

He was beaten up, his hair and clothes messy. His shirt was blood stained and he was walking completely uncontrolled, as if he was trying to run, but his legs just didn't obey. Hayato was about to cross the street, but the traffic light just flashed red, and cars filled Ryu's vision. He could hear voices now, too, rough, shouting voces that were headed towards Hayato. And even if he stretched, he couldn't see what was going on right opposite. He could hear Hayato yelling now too and the sound of punches and kicks. What the hell was going on?

For an instant, no car crossed the street, then it was filled again, but that tiny moment was enough; Hayato was being beaten up by some guys on the opposite pavement. They were certainly older and looked very tough. Ryu's heart felt like it would jump out of his chest once he saw one of them raising his hand, the flash of light that shone on something that looked like steel cold only mean one thing; a knife. The rest four had metallic rods and a wooden bokuto in their lifted arms...

"HAYATO!" he shouted and jumped into the street, running towads him, uncaring if there would be any cars. Luckily the light was green now, but that still made no difference for Ryu. He threw himself in the middle of the fight, and, taking advantage of their momental surprise and freezing, he punched the one with the bokuto right in the face. The wooden sword fell to the ground and Ryu kicket it, sending it to the middle of the street; the next car would crash it to splinters. He grabbed the guys and threw him onto the others, making them take several meters' roll. The metal rods made quite a noise as they fell down, he still lifted one and turned to face the guy with the knife.

Right on that moment, he had just stabbed Hayato. There was a wild light in the eyes of that man, as if he was crazy. Ryu watched him closely as he went aroung, the knife in his hand reflecting the street lights. He had to be too carefull, he didn't know when or where the other guy would strike.

"Hayato!" he said after some moments; the circling walking of the other man had brought Ryu closer to Hayato. Without letting go of the metallic rod in his hand, he leaned and sat next down next to him. "Hayato...Oi...Are you alright?" he asked, stroking back the strands of hair that fell in Hayato's face. Some of them were stuck, his sweat and blood were mixed all over his face and neck.

"Ryu..." Hayato whispered. He looked around; seemed like they were still on the same spot. He didn't feel like having lost his senses; more like having been hit on the head really hard. His left side hurt him allot, and when he triedt to get up to look, a dizzy feeling sent him to a total black world. "Ow..." he murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugokuna, baka!" Ryu said. "You're bleeding."

"I can still stand."

"Dame!" Ryu said, seeing Hayato was ready to try. "Shikarishiro, bakayarou!"

"And what about--Oi, Ryu! Watch out!" Hayato shouted, pushing Ryu to the side, rolling over next to him; on the last second they had dodged the guy who attacked, pointing the knife to them.

"Aaaarggh!" Ryu screamed and got up, running to their attacker witht he metallic rod lifted over his head. :I'll make you pay, you bastard!" he shouted and swant the rod to the direction of the guy's head with all his strength.

On the moment he landed his hit, everything seemed to freeze in time.

Hayato's eyes opened wide; the rod had hit the ohter guy right between his neck and left shoulder. It looked as if he had completely lost concsiousness and it wasnt to wonder why. His shoulderblade was most likely broken. Ryu felt relieved, but not for long.

"I did it!" he thought, but a sharp pain started somewhere under his left lung and made him fall to his knees, tightly wraping his arms around his belly. "Ungh!" he screamed, pain taking over him. The rod fell from his hands, hitting the ground and rolling over to Hayato.

"RYU!" Hayato shouted and crawled to his side. The other guy was not totally unconscious as he thought in the beginning, rather fully awake and just losing his energy from the strong hit Ryu had landed on him. He pulled the knife out, turning it as he did so, making Ryu scream in agony, but even that didn't seem to satisfy him. He punched Ryu right on the spot and then kicked his stomach; Ryu flolding in two. He coughed and blood stained the sones under him; the guy over him stood up and stabbed his shoulder. "RYU!" Hayato shouted once more, enraged.

This time he couldn't just sit still and crawl. He grabbed the rod that had fallen from Ryu's hands and supported himself on it; standing up, he trembled for a moment and once he felt steady he swang it back and forth, yelling, he ran to the man with the knife who was now just randomly stabbing Ryu while laughing. It angered Hayato; the guy was nuts for sure. He had grabbed Ryu's hair and kept his head up, stabbing him without looking where. Hayato lifted the rod and got it down on the man's side; from the shallow sound he supposed he broke some bones, but he couldn't see clearly anymore. Anger, frustration, anxiety, agony, worry, fear and tears had blinded his light; all he cared about was to save Ryu from that demonic bastard who dared touching him. Still screaming, he trhew the rod away and grabbed him form the shirt, his punches weren't hits of someone who wants to fight to blow off some steam, like that one, but those of soeone who is infuriated to protect a person they held dear.

He threw his punches uncaring of what damage he caused the other guy, still, whatever he did, what Ryu had endured was way worse.

On a careless moment, one damn careless moment, the monstrous individual planted his knife in Hayato's hand and took advantage of his pain; one moment he let go of the man's shoulder and took the knife out of his hand, throwing it to the ground, yet when he lifted his head again, the guy he had been fighting with was nowhere to be seen. "Matte!" he yelled, but even that beast's comrades were running away now, following their leader.

"Ryu!" he shouted and ran to him. Kneeling down next to him, he turned him over only to find Ryu unconcious and pale. "Oi, Ryu! Open your eyes! Ryu!" he shouted, shaking him with his one hand, tending to the other. The pain on his hand was unbearable; almost made him feel like he had no hand anymore, yet the pain in his heart for seeing Ryu like this was far greater. "Ryu!" he shouted once mroe, yet he knew that yelling was just vain. He wiped away the blood dripping form Ryu;s lips as better as he could and took him on his back; the only way to take care of him was bring him to a hospital as quickly as he could. He didn't cave if it would worsen his own situation, the only thing that mattered was for Ryu to get over whatever it was that kept him in such a state.

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Cliffy, cliffy! xD I'm good at them, why not use the effect? xD**

**Just you wait! o**


	4. IV

**Fourth chappie already...Kinda quick for a HayaRyu story, from me, especially. Until a month ago, I wasn't even a shonen-ai fan. (Not that I can really say I AM now.) Anyway, it makes me feel...Well, somehow, writing this. And that's why I'm doing it. Makes my sister happy too. And that's the most basic reason for me to write it. Seeing her happy makes me complete,**

**;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;**

"Hayato!"

"Hayato!"

"Yabuki!"

"Hayato!"

The four voices echoed in the corridor, yet Hayato didn't lift his head. He sat still, just where the doctors had left him, waiting. He was on a bed himself, his face stitched up, his lft shoulder as well, bandaged, his hand bandaged too. His hair was still messy yet now clean, a towel resting around his shoulders. The nurses were told to wash his head before any tratment could be given to him; his hair was too dirty from all the crowling on the streets and it would be dangerous to have any operation there with all the bacteria creeping around. He still didn't think that he should feel lucky he was saved, though, asthe smiling nurse had told him while bandaging his shoulder. Ryu was hurt badly in his attempt to save him, and the bitterness about that didn't leave Hayato in peace.

Yankumi, Tsucchi, Hyuuga and Take reached him in the end and of course they wanted to know what happened. They had gotten in fights before, numerous times, ut not even once had they ended up in a hospital.

"Yabuki...What happened? You're a total mess."

"Kochira koso. I'm glad to see you too." he said dryly.

"Oi, Hayato! Honjitsu ni, doushitano?" Take asked, his hand on Hayato's bed. "Ryu wa? Why are you on a bed?"

"Because they haven't confirmed whether there's more damage on my skull or not, that's why. Sorete, Ryu wa..." that hurt him. That made his eyes twitch in pain and fill with tears as he raised his hand and with just a single finger he showed them, the little sign whose light was on, reading "operation in process".

"Eeh? Ryu is...Nande? What happened?"

"Oi! What the hell were you two doing?"

"Yabuki!"

"Hayato! Oshiete yo!"

"Yabuki! Speak up, dammit!"

" He got hurt trying to protect me, okay?" Hayato said, loudly. His tears were blinding him, still unshed, still not ready to leave his eyes and run free, burning him. "I didn't go back to the class after we were called in the morning; I left, skipping. I was wandering around the whole day and when the sun set, I decided to go home. On my way I tripped and fell on a guy, part of a gang; They beat me up for that. I tried to run away, but when I reached the street, the damn traffic light flashed red, and they caught up to me, continuing...The next thing I knew, Ryu was there. He fought with them, with all he had...made the go away...but that guy was mad, he...he had a knife...he stabbed me...and both of us...And...Ryu...aitsu..." He couldn't continue. He fell ack, covering hid face with his arms. His hand hurt, his whole body was in pain, but his heart was torn apart. His tears finally ran free, not on his cheeks but on his temples, as he as lying on the bed, exhausted not form being beaten up but from going through the incident once more. He culdn't digest it, he didn't want to gulp down the fact Ryu was hurt to protect him. It should be the other way.

"Kowai..."

"That's..."

"Oi...Yabuki...Stop sulking, it's not your fault. It's-"

"He kept stabbing Ryu, dammit!" Hayato yelled, still crying. "He was stabbing him, and HELL, he was _laughing_! He even hit him on the _damn same spot_ after stabbing him! He just kept stabbing Ryu and laughed! He enjoyed it, dammit, he_ enjoyed it_!"

"That's exactly why I'm telling you!" Yankumi grabbed his wrists and kept him in place. "Omae no se janai! The guy was nuts, 'kay? If they wanted to fight they would anyway! Ganging up on is most likely for such dudes and _dammit, _Yabuki, they could have done worse! Yo saved him! I don't know what you did, but you saved Odagiri and even though you were badly beaten up yourself you carried him here, uncaring of your own condition! That's something to look up to! Stop thinking like it's all your fault! You're the reason he will keep on living! Odagiri wa omae no te de tasukedashita, and what's best about it is that you did it out of your heart and not duty!"Yankumi kept on. Hayato turned his head to the other side, trying to avoid her gaze. She was still eager to say more, but then the light behind the sign went off, and the doors opened, a man coming out.

"Yabuki-kun..." he said, coming to their side. Yankumi let go of him and Hayato sat up immediately.

"Hai...How is he?" he asked, the anxiety, worry and fear shouting out in both his gaze and voice.

"He's stable. We were afraid of internal bleeding and trouble in breathing, but luckily nothing like that has happened. He will need to stay in bed for a while. We were able to stop the bleeding almost immediately, and that's good for his quick recovery. The cuts aren't too deep, just a few of them, and even they aren't deep enough to harm his lungs or heart. He's stable. He gave quite the fight." the doctor said, smiling. "It's all thanks to you bringing him here quickly, Yabuki-kun."

"That's good, Yabuki, that's great!"

"She told yo, didn't she? You saved him!"

"Good job, Hayato!"

"Uh, ano..." He was saved. He was glad nothing was serious. Ryu was alright. He was saved. But something bothered Hayato, as if there was something wrong, and the doctor didn't tell him. "Are you...sure...there's truly nothing, nothing wrong?"

"That's...I was expecting such a question. And there's somehing...It's not cetain yet, but..."

"What?" Hayato's ees grew wid with fear. A cold hand, it felt like it had wrapped around his heart and didn't let it go. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how or with what he was hit...When he wakes up, he may not be able to talk for a few days. Just as if he had a real bad cold. Nothing more. It's not even certain, yet."

"..Thank you, doctor." Yankumi said. She too, along with everyone, could see that it was too much for Hayato, to bring Ryu there, to wait, to hear everything, to feel relieved.

"However, you should rest too, Yabuki-kun." the doctor told him, patting him on the shoulder as some nurses exited the surgery room, sliding a bed on which Ryu was laying, his eyes closed, a breathing-helping tube over his face. "If you like, we can put you two in the same room, since you have to stay here for a few days too."

"That would be great, thank you." he was finally able to reply, and finally, finally, he fell back and sighed relieved.

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Playlist: 30 Seconds to Mars - A Beautiful Lie, Hoobastank - Running Away, KAT-TUN - Taboo, Olivia Lufkin - Tears and Rainbows, Arashi - Truth, Ike Yoshihiro - Cool Whispers, Otsuka Ai - Planetarium, NEWS - Izanaizuki, Antic Cafe - Cherry Saku Yuki!, NEWS - Weeeek.**


	5. V

**Hmm...I just found out that the illness I had which my doctor never told me what it was was a type of juvenile epilepsy. So I'm not really willing to think of stuff to rant on.**

**Hayato and Ryu belong to each other. But I don't own Gokusen, just my epilepsy.**

**;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;**

In the end he ended up in the same room with Ryu. Since he too wanted to avoid having visitors, and the doctor suggested that Ryu should stay in the 'no visitors' area for the moment, Hayato felt really grateful for his luck. However, as silent as it was, with the only sounds around being Ryu's breathing and the medical equipment helping him do so, it was just the 'perfect chance' to think…So ironic.

He couldn't say it wasn't peaceful; no. That perfect serenity would be interrupted only a few times, when the nurses or the doctor in charge would come to check on them. It took Ryu one week to finally wake up, and it was right in the middle of the night, when only Hayato was by his side.

He woke up breathing heavily, his hands grabbing tightly on the sheets, obviously surprised by the fact that he couldn't make a sound. Hayato immediately stood up and was by his side. There was always a light above Ryu's bed, a light that Hayato now turned on. Ryu's face was all sweaty, his eyes wide open and anyone would be able to tell that he was kicked out of his sleep by some bad dream. Hayato brought his one hand to his chest, grabbing on his pajama top as if he was afraid that his heart would jump out of his body if he didn't. Ryu raised his hand and removed the mask that was supposedly helping him breathe and tried to talk again, a vain attempt.

"Ryu…Are you okay?" Hayato asked. Shaking himself out of worrying for his heart, he placed a wet towel over the younger boy's forehead. Ryu was obviously trying to speak; he grabbed Hayato's wrists and shook him weakly. Hayato could tell that he was thirsty, but he didn't know if it would be okay to let him drink. The doctor had told him to prevent it, if he could, at least until the next morning. If he hadn't woken up, they would try to forcefully drag him out of his sleep.

The word that Ryu's lips were forming was obvious though.

_Hayato._

"_What should I do?"_ Hayato wondered and looked around. His eyes fell on his own belongings, some notebooks and pens he used to draw silly sketches to kill his time. He grabbed a pen and one of the notebooks and brought them up to Ryu.

"Do you think you can try writing?" he asked, giving them to him. He didn't need to move his arms to him though; Ryu stretched his own and grabbed hold of them in an instant.

_-Why can't I talk?_

It was the first thing that he wrote down. Hayato scratched his head. He was no doctor, yet he already knew both the reason and the time it would take him to recover.

"The…the doctor said that your throat was injured; not seriously though. You'll be able to talk again in a while, if you rest properly. Or so he said." He informed the younger boy.

_-How did I get here anyway? What happened?_

"I brought you here." Hayato whispered. "When the…When that bastard stabbed you, I…I snapped and paid him the same…kinda. When he left, I brought you here."

_-…It doesn't feel right. I was supposed to save you._

"Hey! You were badly beaten up! I couldn't just lay and watch! The guy was nuts! You went through surgery!"

_-Why?_

"Because…I…I don't know why. Dammit, Ryu, I'm no doctor!"

_-Don't shout._

"I'm sorry."

_-Don't make such a face._

"Stop giving orders, dammit!" Hayato said. The moment the words left his lips he regretted saying them; seeing the face Ryu made wasn't making it any easier either.

_-Hayato…Look, I'm sorry. I…Thank you. For saving me._

"What the hell are you talking about? Iya, talking…Writing would be better…I…I was the reason you got hurt in the first place…"

Before Hayato could continue, Ryu grabbed his hand and stopped him from saying any more. He showed him the notebook in his hand; the new sentence added to it.

_-It's not your fault._

Hayato looked at him; Ryu kept writing. He didn't let go of Hayato's hand, he supported the notebook on his thin knees and tried to keep it steady as he wrote on.

_-You're my friend and I couldn't leave you. You're someone special. I would have done the same for Take, Tsucchi or Hyuuga, and I want to bet that you'd do the same for me too, had you been in my shoes. Ne?_

"I would. Definitely. No doubt about it. Because you're more than special to me." That was what Hayato would like to say. But he couldn't let any words out. He only nodded, thankful that it was still dark enough for him to hide his tears that threatened to fall from their hanging positions on the tip of his eyelashes. He felt Ryu's hand shaking his once again and turned to see what he had written this time.

_-I'm thirsty._

That…How could he tell him no now? Ryu hadn't drunk a single drop of water since he'd brought him in the hospital and who knew when the last time he drank something before the fight was.

"Gomen na, Ryu…You can't drink…The doctor said no, until tomorrow…You…kept on sleeping for a week after the surgery, without waking up at all until now…If it kept on until tomorrow, they would wake you up. But in case you woke up tonight, as you did, he said…not to let you drink…" Hayato said in a broken voice. Ryu dropped the notebook and then the pen too; he looked desperate. His face, his neck were covered in small shiny drops of sweat, and he slowly closed his eyes.

He seemed so helpless…He only shook his head and tried to say "thank you", but the words never came out. Hayato though understood; it was impossible that he wouldn't. He knew Ryu just a little too well to not notice. He nodded and walked two steps back to is bed; sitting up on it in the shadow where Ryu couldn't see him he embraced his knees and watched, wiping his eyes on the fabric of his pajama pants. It was painful to watch. The rest of the night could be worse.

Ryu was suffering. He couldn't sleep and it was obvious. He was way too thirsty to just lie down, calm and forget about everything, just to drift off to sleep. He was just looking to the ceiling; eyes wide open into the darkness. The light bothered him so he had turned it off a while ago, so now only the moon's blue highlights lighted the room, silver rays hitting them faintly. Hayato didn't know how he could put up such an act; normally he would have just let Ryu drink from his own glass, helping him. Yet he didn't make a single move. he just kept sitting where he was, as if petrified, and kept looking at Ryu.

When he suddenly saw him moving.

Slowly, he turned his gaze to the ceiling for yet another time. He sighed and licked his lips, in attempt of taking in even the small drops of sweat around, just to cool himself a little.

It was a desperate attempt, yet still to no avail. The only thing Ryu earned was disappointment and more despair, oh, dammit, how thirsty he was...If only he could swallow just a drop of water...

Hayato couldn't sit and watch anymore. He stood up and walked to Ryu's bed. He laned over the younger boy and slowly pressed his lips against Ryu's dry ones, kissing him. His tongue softly caressed the readhead's rough, thin lips, wetting them. Ryu must have been too desperate; he immediately opened his mouth to Hayato's tender caress and let his own tongue wander around in Hayato's mouth, taking in hungrily every cooling drop. It felt so calming, and the sudden dizziness he was starting to get while thirsty was almost immediately gone. Ryu was unconsciously deepening the kiss but even though Hayato knew it, as well as the fact that the readhead would regret it later, he didn't pull back. Ryu was desperately asking for a little coolness and he wouldn't be the one to take it away from him. Hayato was the last one to want Ryu to suffer even for a bit any longer.

**;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;o;**

**Playlist: ONE OK ROCK - Et Cetera, 12012 - Butterfly, Arashi - Truth, tA.T.u - Friend of Foe, KAT-TUN - Crazy Love, NEWS - LOVE SONG, Otsuka Ai - Planetarium, 30Seconds to Mars - The Kill, Akanishi Jin - Care, HYDE - The Other Side, L'arc en Ciel - The Black Rose, Hoobastanc - Running Away, 30Seconds to Mars - Oblivion, the GazettE - Chizuru, Olivia Lufin - If you Only Knew, Ike Yoshihiro - Cool Whispers and Chihiro Onitsuka - Infection.**


	6. VI

**Hiya. And hello once again. I am continuing, even though school takes most of my time. **

**Hayato and Ryu belong to each other, να μην τα ξαναλεμε αυτά.**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Ryu slept like a baby after that. Peaceful, breathing normally and with a slight smile drawn on his pale face. Hayato stayed by his side for a while, watching over him and looking at the image of peace that Ryu showed while he slept. He sat on Ryu's bed, until the first rays of sun hit his eyes; on that moment he decided that even _he_ had to sleep even for two hours and _anyway_, he should move himself from the redhead's bed _before_ any doctors or nurses came in.

__

'Wise decision, Hayato'

he thought to himself as he laid down on his own bed. Once he shut his eyelids closed, he heard walking and running noises from outside; _'sasuga'_ he thought. They were staying at a _hospital_, someplace to _always_ be busy. He glanced over at Ryu once again; he looked like an angel, peaceful in his sleep, so much that it almost _contradicted_ his cold-blooded seriousness when awake. Hayato had to steel himself to not go over his bed and start screaming _'kawai, kawai!_'. He was _not_ an _elementary's brat_ anymore!

And he fell asleep.

He woke up to the shaking of his shoulder by a female hand, which nails were polished blue and green.

"Yabuki-san? Okite kudasai." the supposed nurse asked, still shaking him.

"Oi, oi, oi, jouchan, _hanase_!" Hayato murmured, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him, setting his eyes on Ryu. He was already awake too, and now being examined by the same doctor who did the surgery.

"Ah, Yabuki-kun. Ohayou gozaimasu." he said, nodding.

"Uh..." Hayato nodded.

"Can you tell me if he woke up at night? He was already awake when we came." the doctor asked Hayato, not taking his attention from Ryu as he continued with the examination.

"Err...He...he woke up, and as you predicted, he _was_ thirsty." Hayato replied, hearing the man murmuring 'blood pressure, normal. Temperature, kinda low. Heartbeat rate, normal." Hayato scratched his head and decided to speak. "Um, ano...Can you let him drink _now_? He...he couldn't sleep last night because of...because of that." Dammit. _When_ had looking to Ryu's bare torso become _such a pleasing thing_?

"Ah...I'm not sure yet. We'll have to examine him properly first." the doctor said. "But he's in really _good_ shape. I just can't tell why he's so _pale_..." As he talked, he pressed his hands on several parts on Ryu's neck and chest.

"_That's his natural_." The words escaped Hayato's lips before he was able to keep them in. And his tone wasn't good either. Hell, why was he snapping to a _doctor_?

"Really?" the man asked, letting go of Ryu, who hurried to get his pajama top back on. "Then all is well. Apart from the voice part, of course. We'll proceed to the examination to see if he'll be able to drink; if yes, he can even leave today if he wishes. If not, he'll have to stay."

So there was no other choice but to wait for Ryu's examination results. Hell, it _sucked_, but Hayato was more than willing to endure it if it meant being with Ryu. He went everywhere with Ryu, _sliding the wheelchair_ the doctor suggested Ryu should use just in case, _waiting for_ Ryu to get out of each examination, _waiting with_ Ryu for his results to finally come out.

"Ne, Ryu...Do you feel like returning home?" Hayato asked, waiting for Ryu to reply, nodding since there wasn't something that could be used for him to write. The redhead just raised his shoulders though, confusing Hayato. Did that mean that he felt ok or not? "Try saying it; I'll look at your lips to tell." he murmured, sitting on his heels in front of the wheelchair.

And Ryu just opened his mouth and talked, with no sound coming out but he still talked. Hayato watched closely, trying to understand. He knew Ryu _all too well_, and he was able to understand every word. _I'm okay, but I don't want to go back home like that. I hate it when she'll be taking care of me with those worried eyes of hers, when he'll be coming in my room, telling me that I'm worthless for having ended up like this…I want to stay here until I can talk again.___

Not that it wasn't to be expected

, Hayato thought. With the parents Ryu had. They would definitely out as Ryu expected them to.

"Oi Ryu…I had no idea you felt this way…"

__

Hell

, what _was_ this feeling? _Why_ couldn't he keep putting his thoughts into words? _Why_ had he suddenly started staring at Ryu's lips, trying to take his eyes off in meaningless efforts? Why did only looking at Ryu make his heart _warm_er, warmer, warmer even, to the point of _exploding_, if it was possible? He couldn't take his eyes off Ryu's lips, those drenched, roughened from thirst lips, contrasting and yet perfectly matching the paleness of Ryu's face. Just like all the previous times they were alone, he felt his heart jumping up and down, which could mean only one thing. _He wanted to kiss Ryu_.

Luckily for the latter, Hayato wasn't given the chance to. As soon as he started leaning over, the door behind them opened and Ryu's doctor came out, holding his examination results paper, so Hayato pulled back.

"You're just fine, Odagiri-kun." He said, waving the paper. "You can drink now, so-"

"He doesn't want to go home yet. Not until he's able to talk again." Hayato interrupted. "Can he stay?" he knew that for as long as Ryu couldn't make a sound, he'd have to be his voice.

"Is there any particular reason?"

"It's…personal…To him, I mean."

"Aa...Shoganai ne…Ja, wakarimashita. Until he speaks again, he can stay here. Yabuki-kun, you've healed completely, so…"

That was a shock to both of them. Hayato had just gotten up and behind Ryu's wheelchair, and now he just stood with his hands hanging at the sides of his body, while Ryu grabbed the wheelchair and lifted himself a bit, surprised. Hayato understood, yet he _didn't_ want to, and there were many reasons. He _understood_ that he _shouldn't_ just unnecessarily stay in the hospital, taking over the bed of someone who might really need it, plus the fees having to be paid. Yet he _still wanted_ to stay, not caring about other people in need, just to be able to let Ryu feel kinda comfortable. But he still _knew what_ the right thing to do was.

He felt Ryu tugging to his sleeve. He looked down to see the redhead's worried eyes, and decided.

"I'll be going out only for school. I'll stay here, not as a patient, but as his companion." He said, and turned away to avoid looking at Ryu right in the eyes.

"You know that visitors have limited time-"

__

"Tanomu, sensei!"

Hayato said. "Ryu wa…_Tokubetsu_ na jiken. Tanomu, _aitsu no soba ni sasaete kudasai_!" he murmured, lowering his head to look at his feet.__

"…H…Ha…Haya…

" Suddenly, whispering sounds came from Ryu. Now he was tugging onto the doctor's clothes, trying to talk. His lips were forming only one word.

_"onegai"_

"He wants it too…Don't let his parents know, it will be for the better. _Tanomu_." Hayato said. The nurses behind the doctor looked at each other and the doctor scratched his head.

"If he promises to behave…" he said, nodding. Both Hayato and Ryu smiled, brightened up. They were given permission to go, and Hayato grabbed tightly on the wheelchair, starting to run their way back to Ryu's room. Even though he had to pack his things and _go_, he still would practically _live_ in the hospital, apart from the hours he'd be at school. He lowered his head and whispered next to Ryu's ear

"Ne, Ryu...Sasato genki ni shite."

And Ryu raised his head, giving him a 'thumbs up', then waved his pinky. Hayato enclosed his own around Ryu's and leaned over next to the redhead again.

"_Yakusoku da_."

Of course they both kept their promises. Every day for one week and half, right after school being over, Hayato rushed to the hospital, and spent the rest of his day with Ryu. Sometimes he even _skipped_ the last hour classes, and homeroom, and it had become this way that even _Yankumi_ let him do as he pleased, since she knew. Yankumi and everyone knew that Ryu was in the hospital, in the 'no visitors' area, that he couldn't talk but was already cured, and just stayed there to avoid getting in trouble as he was still unable to make a sound.

The strange thing was that every time Hayato just _randomly_ wondered how Ryu was doing, he felt a cold shiver and for some reason he was urged to rush to the hospital. And what was strangest about it was that _every time he did so_, when he arrived at the hospital he found Ryu with his cell on hand, or next to a _pay phone_, holding the receiver. Every time, he wondered yet he never asked; had Ryu been thinking of _calling_ him?

He just didn't ask though. It didn't matter; as soon as their eyes met, Ryu's face would brighten up (even if he himself never wanted to admit it) and _that was all_ that mattered to Hayato.

That day, when he reached the hospital, he didn't find Ryu clinging to any phone. He was just looking out of the window next to his bed, his pajamas wrinkled, him leaning over the window sill. He looked as if he was in a peaceful loss in his head. (A/N - Yeah, I know, the Yuuki effect has taken over. Now the only thing that's missing is Shun as Hama-chan. And sunflowers)

"_Oi, Ryu-chan_." he said, throwing himself next to the redhead. "How are you today? How come you're not next to a phone?"

Ryu turned to face him; slowly changing his position. He was smiling, a bright smile, a _big bright smile_ that made Hayato's heart throb in pain, having to see him so happy and _him not even knowing the reason_.

"Oi, doushita?! Nanda, sono egao de?"

__

"Guess who can talk."

Ryu said.

Hayato's eyes opened wide, as well as his mouth. Jaw dropping, his right hand covered his mouth (A/N - and now the Miroku effect) while his left was pointing Ryu.

"Omae...You...You're _talking_!"

"Didn't I just tell you so?" Ryu said weakly, with a kind of an ironic small smile on his lips.

Hayato felt full and his heart growing big, almost as if he were a balloon filled with hellion and was now traveling to the sky.

"That's _great_, Ryu, that's _AWESOME_! Did you tell the others?"

"No, not yet. The doctor though said that if I want, I can go to school, and return home."

"That's just _SO_ great. Oh, and, something that I forgot in all the commotion. Your mom came at my place today, looking for you. She said that your father had to go abroad for a case in Korea, and he'll be absent for a month or so, so it's okay now and you can go home. She told me to wake you and _'return you'_; I guess she thought you were staying over." Hayato said, putting his hand on Ryu's shoulders. "Just so you know what to say. Tonikaku. Do you have your release papers with you?"

"Aa."

"Then we can truly now crash over to my place. Oyaji's not here either; Taku should be coming home in a while too..."

"Will you..." Ryu started, and Hayato turned to look at him. "Uh...Hotoite. _Nandemonai_."

"_Hen_."

"Huh?"

"You're acting strange."

"I'm just speaking my first words after I've been hospitalized for _almost three weeks_ and unable to talk, what did you expect?"

"Wakatta, wakatta, warui. Ja, gakkou e ikimasu ka?"

"I guess."

"Okay, I'll call Take and tell him to prepare the grounds."

"_Huh_?"

"Anshinshite." Hayato patted Ryu's shoulder while he was dialing Take's number. Ryu grabbed the bag with the few things he carried around these last two weeks and threw it over his shoulder. Hayato was done with the call almost immediately and turned to him with a bright smile.

"We're off to school. They'll be waiting for us" he informed him and grabbed him from the elbow. "Come on."

"Hey...Don't start rushing me around again, you idiot." Ryu said, freeing himself from Hayato's grasp. "Mou ichidou iiu, _ore wa omae no petto janai_!"

"Mr. I-just-healed needs his _wheelchair_." Hayato pouted. (A/N – Lemme fangirl for a moment …Hayato pouting…KYAAAA! -)

"_HUH_? Don't even _THINK _about it!"

"We gotta rush man! They're waiting for us!"

"Dattara _nanda_?"

"Ryu, truly, there's _NO_ reason to get upset. If you don't want to crash with us, just _say_ so. No one's gonna force you. Either you wanna go home or just hang around alone for a while just say it. You _yourself_ said that we're your _friends_; everyone will understand you. No mater what, it's _us_ that will _support_ you and _understand_ you." Hayato said, taking a step forward. "The choice is just yours. Just decide. Only know that no matter what you decide, I'll still hold that sleepover party tonight."

Ryu turned over to look at him, his eyes were too sincere and serious, so unlike the usual Hayato. If there were just a _few_ things Ryu was developing weak spots for, they _all_ had to do with Hayato and one of them was exactly _this_, Hayato being unusually soft and sincere from what he would normally be. He hated to admit it, even more to just himself, but it was an undeniable truth. He didn't want the others to see him like that. Take, especially Take, would be able to understand that something _more_ was going on. He'd start asking questions. And as he was now, the only thing Ryu would resort to would be speaking nonsense to cover up for the truth which left him speechless.

He wouldn't give _Hayato_ right though.

"You know, maybe it's a bad idea, maybe you'll all think I'm wrong, but I wanna hang out alone for the time. Tell them sorry on my behalf, and I don't know what face Take may make...But, just that." Ryu said and, throwing his bag over his shoulder turned to the opposite direction. Hayato sighed. What he really wanted at the moment was to grab Ryu from the shoulder, push him to a wall and punch him out of his _spoiled brat-ish_ attitude. Yet he just stood where left, hands in his pockets, looking at Ryu walking away until he was unable to. Just when the redhead disappeared from his vision, he turned on his heels and headed to his house, dragging his cell out of his pocket, calling Take.

"Oi, Hayato! Where _are_ you two?

"Sorry guys, Ryu split. He wanted to be alone."

"Eeeh, _nande_?" Take asked in a complaining voice. Hayato held his cell away from his head as Tsucchi, Take and Hyuuga started shouting their complaints. He closed his eyes and shouted to the cell.

__

"Shut up and listen!"

Silence followed his words.

"Listen. 'member the sleepover? I'll still hold I tonight. He may come. We'll have our fun. And if he comes…It'll be _better_."

"Why do I get a feeling like you're keeping Ryu _all for yourself_, Haya-chan?" he heard Tsucchi say.

"_Oi! _Was any of you stabbed to protect him; or him doing the same back for you? I'm doing it because it has to be one of those 'nights of ours', like Yankumi has been saying; okay, inside, but _anyway_! I'll be waiting." Hayato said.

"What time do we come?" Take asked.

"After seven thirty, whenever you want."

"We'll be there."

The conversation was over with that, and Hayato realized only then that he had reached his place already without noticing. _"Great"_ he thought. _"Time for cleaning…Haya-chan."_****

A/N – Pointing out to sou-kiri-chan:

I wrote this part having Pi and Kazu-chan in Nobuta. A banana-eating Hayato with his hair tied up and an apron isn't bad, is he? Reminds me of Sho in epi.2 of Xmas Nante Daikirai….! Enjoy

When he went home, he didn't even sit to greet his brother. He grabbed a banana and peeled it, and while starting changing clothes he ate it. Once he was done with both changing and eating,. He threw away all the trash that piled up around in his room to start with something. He tied a few locks of hair up; they were always bothering him when falling in his eyes, especially when he had something he really _wanted_ to do. Taku looked at him astonished; he had even put a _pink apron_ with blue and green _flowers_ on! Hayato went around in the house cleaning, undusting every shelf and every little corner, putting away all the unnecessary stuff he found. He went all over the apartment, sweeping, moping; he even changed the water in the _bath_; thing that _Hayato _himself just never did. He always left it for their dad or Taku to do.

"Niichan…What are you _doing?_" Taku dared asking hesitantly; he had quite an experience of Hayato outraging when distracted from something he was serious about.

"Cleaning." He murmured peacefully though; Taku could hear him humming a song, and even though he couldn't make out the lyrics, he liked whatever tone it was that his brother was singing.

__

"Oi, Niichan!"

"Mm? Nani?"

"Why are you doing all these?"

"Tsucchi, Hyuuga and Take are sleeping over tonight. Maybe Ryu too."

"Eeee? Nande? Ryu-nii-chan wa ii desu, demo, minna wa uzai!"

''Oi, Taku.''

''Hai, hai.''

''Don't you _'hai, hai'_ me, you little _brat_!'' Hayato yelled, throwing the moping cloth right in his brother's face. "Off to your room to study, _now_!"

"Niichan, you meanie!"

"Go study I said!"

"Niichan, you're the one who needs to study! You cannot even form a sentence right."

"_You smart-mouth_!" Hayato yelled to the door, since his brother had ran to his room and locked himself inside. "You'd better study hard, _you snot-nosed punk_!"

Around seven, Hayato found himself in the middle of a shining apartment, that much as he never remembered it to be. He looked around, surprised and kinda exhausted. Lifting his hand, he wiped some sweat from his forehead, his other hand still holding onto the bottle with the cleaning foam. He raised his eyes to the clock; it was already 19:48. He had to put away the stuff he held and o change; the gang could arrive any minute…

And just when he turned on his heels to go inside, the doorbell rang and he turned again, to face the door.

"Masaka." He murmured and walked to open it. Once he did, he jumped back.

"Ojamashimasu, Haya-cha…EEH?" all three of them said together, and then even their surprise was voiced out in the same time.

"Don't _'EH'_ me, you guys, what the hell are you making such faces for? **A/N –** Oh, Haya-chan, if only you could see yourself right now…xD

"_Kawai_!" Tsucchi said, pointing his finger out to Hayato.

"_Cho_ kawai!" Take went on, shaking his head, emphasizing.

"_Hyaku paasento kawai_!" Hyuuga said, clapping his hands like some fangirl would (**A/N -** that was for me)

"Oi, oi, cho, cho, cho, cho, chotto!" Hayato yelled. "What's all the commotion for – _Tsucchi!_ Nani suru no?"

"Egao, egao!" Tsucchi said and took advantage of Hayato's momental stillness to take a photograph with his mobile. "Kampeki."

"Oi!" Hayato said. "Shitsure! Delete it! Immediately!"

"As if!"

"Go die, Hikaru-kun"

"Same to you, Haya-chan."

"…I'm going to go change." Hayato murmured, giving up. He walked inside, dropping the stuff he had in his hands. He got rid of the apron and took off his shirt, staying bare-chested; (FANGIRLISM MOMENT) suddenly, he felt too hot. Maybe the saying was true, when you work yourself out you feel the temperature climb up high.

And then the doorbell rang once more.

"_Masaka…_" he whispered for yet another time and dropped the shirt he had just grabbed to put on, burst out of his room; almost jumping to reach the front door and slammed it open. "_Ryu!_"

"…Yo…" the redhead said, but once looking into the house and seeing Hayato's attire, he had to put an effort in keeping himself together. "Wh…What's _that_?" he muffed behind the hand he placed in front of his mouth. "_Subarashi."_

"Oi, nano hanashi?"

"That…that _rooster_ up there…Subarashi…"

"Eh?" Hayato looked up, following the direction Ryu's finger was showing.

"Your hair, Haya-chan." Hyuuga murmured, pointing out his own finger.

"_Shut up, shut up_!" Hayato said and untied the single lock of hair that everyone seemed to laugh at him for.

"Hilarious." Ryu murmured, still trying to control himself.

"I've got _more_." Tsucchi said, opening his cell and showing Ryu the photo of Hayato he took just a while ago. And once his eyes met the screen…

"…Send it. _Now_." Ryu said, taking out his own cell.

"OK."

"Oi, Tsucchi! Don't you even _dare_!" Hayato yelled, and moved towards them, trying to get Tsuchiya's mobile.

"Too late." Said the tall oy and lifted his hand over his head, so that even if Hayato jumped, he would not be able to get a hold of it. Once the 'object of desire' (meaning Hayato's photograph looking like a housewife) was delivered to Ryu's cell, the redhead opened the file and looked at the picture.

"Hayato…_You'd make a great house wife._" He said, not laughing now. "Seriously, you should put yourself into it."

"If Ryu-chan says so…" Hayato replied. "I'm leaving myself in your care-"

"Huh?"

"-Danna-sama." He continued and when finished he bowed, not stopping himself from keeping his eyes locked to Ryu's.

"Oi, Yamero!" Ryu said. "I'll leave if you go on."

"Kidding, kidding." Take and Hyuuga said together, forcing Hayato to stand back up.

"Don't _ruin_ it now, Hayato!" Kosuke whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, you _did_ go through lot to have it this way!" Take continued.

"Yosha! Karaoke aru darou? _Utao_!" Tsucchi yelled and from that moment on, the five of them gave themselves up into the magic of a night spent with friends; one kind of magic that only such friendship can create. They sang their lungs out, ate whatever Hayato brought from the kitchen, Take convinced them into playing Truth or Dare, and Ryu was forced to make prank calls. Not even one though of them being worn out next morning crossed their minds. Hayato brought his guitars out and one after another they sang songs they made up on the spot. They felt tearful to Ryu's classic guitar playing, and pretty prideful Hayato got jealous and made up just another song on the spot, sad and depressing, singing it out with his voice kinda broken and tiring out the strings of his poor electric guitar. They all cried, but after he was done they laughed at the way Tsucchi shook both Ryu's and Hayato's hands, tearful congratulating them for their wedding to one another. Of course that earned him a punch from Ryu and a kick from Hayato, which he somehow managed to avoid, falling onto Take, who tripped over the table Hayato had been setting their food on and they both fell down. Kosuke had embraced his belly with both his arms; they were all _such_ a laughing stock! As always though, they all laughed together; laughed off their worries and silliness until tears ran from all five's eyes.

"Mou…Give up. I give up! I _can't_ take it anymore!" Kosuke said, falling down.

"Let's stop or I'll throw up." Tsucchi was totally down, as if beaten up.

"Man, I haven't laughed like that for _years_!" Take exclaimed, sinking into Hayato's favourite armchair.

"_Hountouni_…Mou, genkai." Ryu whispered, laying on the couch. He felt like his limbs wouldn't obey any moving commands his mind might send.

"Uwaa…I've had the fun of my life tonight, truly." Hayato said. "Arigatou na, omaera." He was laying on the floor, legs spread on the couch, under Ryu's.

"Iie."

"Nandemonai."

"_Kangaenai, baka."_ Ryu said, kicking Hayato's legs. They kept on for a while, until Hayato's legs were on top of Ryu's victorious.

"Dachi desho?" Take smiled and waved his pinky on which the silver ring which adorned Ryu's and Hayato's pinkys too was set.

"Dachi desu." Ryu said weakly, showing a smile.

"Eien ni, ne?" Hayato asked.

"Oi! We're here _too!_" Tsucchi yelled, too weakly though.

"_Yeah_, don't make us feel left out!" Kosuke continued

"Warui, warui."

"Ne, do you want to tell scary stories?" Take asked.

"Yesh!"

"Mochiron!"

"So, so, _so!_ Who starts?"

"A, _ore, ore!_" Hayato yelled, lifting himself from the floor in the attempt.

Everyone got settled; their rule was one and simple. The one who screamed most or got most scared would be the next to tell a story.

That kept them up until 2:00am. _Then_Hayato's turn had come for around the hundredth time, and he was out of stories. What had earned him as many winning wounds was his ability to let out loud and girlish screams, almost like a Momo junior who was being harassed. (pointed out by Tsucchi with love.)

"Ok, now, _really_, Hayato, when does this stop?" Take asked.

"Right now, because I'm outta stories." Hayato replied lazily.

"Ryu-chan, what about you?" Take asked once more, turning left and right.

"Yeah, we haven't heard _your_ pretty voice for so long." Tsucchi said.

"Oi, Ryu, kotaete." Take continued.

"_Ryu?"_" Hayato asked carefully. He could feel Ryu's legs totally stoned under his.

"_Ryu!"_

"Oi!"

"Hey…Why isn't he answering?" Kosuke asked, immediately sitting up.

"Oi, masaka…" Take continued, sitting right next to him.

"Is he alright?" Tsucchi asked Hayato.

"He's already asleep probably." The boy replied, lazily. After a yawn, he looked around. "Oi…Shouldn't we be hitting the sack already, too?"

"Well, maybe you're right…"

"Tashika ni…"

"Ore wa mou netteru…" Take murmured in between yawns.

"Okay then, let's go in. There's enough space for all five of us in there."

"Five?" Take asked.

"Me, you, Tsucchi, Kosuke and Ryu."

"But Ryu-chan's _already asleep_, Hayato!" Tsucchi exclaimed.

"We'll take him in."

"But he'll wake up!"

"He won't." Take and Hayato said in the same time. They knew Ryu, and knew _a little_ too well that for _Ryu_, whenever he was out and happened to fall asleep, he just _wouldn't_ wake up if it saved his life.

"We have to set the futon first, anyway." Hayato murmured and headed to his room. Opening his closet, he brought out two big sets and unfolded them on the floor. He put them together so they'd look as one, and threw three pillows on them.

"Oi, Hayato…"

"You're really into stuff like this, aren't you?"

"You're doing it better than my_ mom_!"

"_Hell yeah_, man!"

"Well, thanks for the compliments…" Hayato panted, "…but I suggest that you go and change and get ready, don't you think?" he said, dragging the extra part of his bed from under the actual one, expanding it. "And then you can help me bring Ryu in here, Take."

"Sure thing!"

As the noisy bunch of his friends went to change, Hayato took another blanket out of his closet and left it on the expanded part of his bed, then changed to his pajama pants and a sleeveless black shirt. He went out and bumped onto the other three; obviously they were waiting for him.

"Ne, Haya-chan…" they went in his room immediately and each sat in place. "I don't like this pillow…Gimme another one?" Take asked, throwing the pillow in Hayato's arms.

"Oi, Take! Watch out." Hayato said, throwing the pillow back. Take leaned and it hit Tsucchi.

"Haya-chan, Hidoi!" Tsucchi said. "Now that I think of it, I don't like mine either!"

"Dochi da yo? Warui, but I don't have _that_ many!" Hayato answered, throwing down all the pillows. "I'll get out the rest and you can choose." Heading to his closet, he opened it, climbed in and started throwing pillows out. Kosuke, Tsucchi and Take jumped to catch them before they fell, and then they threw them to each other, for each to get the one they really liked.

"Oi, shizuka ni shiro yo, mou!" Hayato told them when he got out of his closet. "You'll wake up _the whole block!_"

Suddenly, Hayato's room's door slammed open and Taku stormed in.

"Niichan, be_ QUIET!_ I'm trying to _study_ right in the _next room!_" he shouted. But as they kept throwing pillows, one of them (that Tsucchi had thrown) got out of its way and towards Taku. He leaned in to avoid it though, and the pillow flew out of the room, to finally land on Ryu's face.

"_Uh-oh_." Hayato said, arms crossed.

"Yabai." Taku whispered, Hayato shaking his head in agreement.

"Suge yabai." Kosuke continued.

"You're finished, Tsucchi."Take said, hiding behind Kosuke. "If that one woke him, then-"

He wasn't given a chance to finish his sentence though; Ryu had indeed wpken up and was now heading to Hayato's room with apretty scary expression on his face.

"Who threw it?" he asked, throwing himself in. "_Who_?"

Everyone but Hayato pointed at Tsucchi while he brought his hands to his face and said "ore...deshita."

"Tsucchiiii..." Ryu didn't hesitate for a moment; he threw the pillow at Tsucchi; he was the one to lean in to avoid it, then it went past Take to finally land on Hayato's head.

"Oops..."

"..." Hayato stared at them for a moment and before they were able to tell how or when, he had grabbed the pillow and thrown it back, not caring who it'd hit. Everyone, as if following his example grabbed a pillow and started throwing them at each other, uncaring of the fact that it was almost 2:30.am. Taku slapped his forehead in despair; a pillow-war had just started and he couldn't see any possibilities of it just be blown off; if Ryu was the one who started it, it would _last._.

He sighed and went back to his room. He knew what he'd ask for Christmas this year; a pair of earplugs would be both needed and useful.

And indeed, they played tirelessly iuntil their last breath went to waste; then only did they stop, laying exhausted on the floor, the futons and Hayato's bed.

"Mou ii..." Tsucchi let out.

"Tsukareta..." Hyuuga sighed, rubbing his knees.

"Shinu..." Take murmured. "I can't feel my legs..."

"Mou...genkai da." yu whispered, eyes closed, laying like a corpse next to Hayato on his bed. Their heads were touching and he could feel the heat from Hayato's body overtaking him too. "Demo...Tanoshikata."

"Totemo." Hayato finally spoke, thoug what reached everyone's ears was more like a whisper than actually words. "Kyo de arigatou."

"Ba-ka." Ryu slapped him weakly. "Besides, you've already thanked us for today."

"Gomen"

"Hai, hai."

"Oy! Sorry to intrude the married couple's conversation-"

"Tsucchi!"

"-but we're tired, outta breath and sleepy."

"Um...Yeah."

"Right."

"So. How will we sleep?" Take asked Hayato.

"There's space for three people down there, two on my bed. How should we decided?" Hayato murmured.

"Dunno, I want the futon all the way though." Kosuke raised his arm.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Bah, how is that possible?"

"Okay, okay!" Hayato said. He grabbed one pen and a piece of paper, wrote "bed" and "futon" twice and tore it in four. After folding each part, he said "How about this? I'll drop them on the floor and each of us will take one...Eyes closed." He sat on his heels and dropped the folded pieces of papers down.

"Sounds fair enough to me." Ryu agreed. "And I suggest that we open them all together."

"Yosh! Who goes first?"

"Alphabetically, it's Ryu." Hayato said.

"Haaaii..." the redhead said and closed his eyes. Stretching out his hand, he grabbed the first piece of paper his fingers made contact with.

"Ja, now is Take."

"Ryokai!" Take smiled and followed Ryu's example, taking one.

"My turn now." Tsucchi said and after closing his eyes he chose one of the two that were left. Losuke looked at them from the side; it was like watching little kids deciding on what game they'd play.

"And so this leaves this little one for me..." Hayato said and closed his fingers around the leftover piece of paper.

"Can we open them now?" Tsucchi asked.

"Yeah."

"On the count of three." Kosuke teased.

"Baka."

"Ichi, ni, san!" Take said and they all unfolded the pieces of paper in their hands at once.

"Futon." Tsucchi said.

"Oh, no!" Kosuke murmured.

"Ore mou, futon!" Take said, waving his own.

"Maji..." Ryu said.

"Uso! Ore to Ryu-chan wa issho ni netteru!" Tsucchi teased, making Hayato's voice.

"_Damare baka_!" Hayato threw one of his slippers at him.

"I'll sleep on the outside." Ryu said quickly.

"Okay." Hayato said and climbed up to his side. "Are you guys down there alright?"

"Just fine, Haya-chan, don't worry." Take said.

"Ryu, go to bed." Hayato ordered. "Lights out!" he said and switched them off.

"Wooo"

"Makura..."

"Sugee"

"Oyasuminapai." Hayato said loudly.

"Oyasumi" Ryu replied.

"Oyasumi!"

"Oyasuminasai, Haya-chan!"

"Kirei Ryu yume." Tsucchi murmured.

"Oi." Ryu and Hayato said in unison.

"Hai, hai, oyasumi." Tsucchi said and yawned, making them laugh and that being the last sound they heard before falling asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Playlist: KAT-TUN - Rhodesia, Jin and Ueda - Butterfly, KAT-TUN - Rush of Light, UVERworld - Sora, Acid Black Cherry - Sins, Janne da Arc - Diamond Virgin, NEWS - Love Song, NEWS - Weeeek, NEWS - Happy Birthday, Acid Black Cherry - Recreation Track, Acid Black Cherry - Fuyu no Maboroshi, HYDE - Lucy In the Sky with diamonds.**


	7. VII

**Mmmm...I hope you don't hate me for that, really ^^; I'm making Hayato one of my kind.**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

It was the first time they slept so peacefully after a night like that. Hayato was the first to wake up after a deep slumber, at around 6:00am. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, feeling a little districted. Then he remembered; last night Taku had come in, after having a nightmare, asking if he could sleep with them because he was afraid. He had given into his little brother's pleads once again, allowing him to take his place on the bed, while he ended up right in the middle, between Taku and Ryu. In the beginning he was totally uncomfortable, not feeling the wall behind his back (okay, I'm pushing my own habits onto Hayato xD), but then he noticed that this way he was closer to Ryu.

He wouldn't say anything bad about Taku sleeping with them, ever! he decided.

Only looking at Ryu's face while he was asleep calmed him down, made his heart beat faster and then slow down again, but that didn't bother him. He traced every line, every corner, every shadow and soft spot with his eyes, following the lines from the top of Ryu's head to his chin. He stopped at his eyes; the way his eyelashes were just perfectly perplexed, shutting his eyelids; the way his eyebrows weren't furrowed as when he was awake, the way his lips were slightly open as he drew breaths slowly…There was no sign of exhaustion, tiredness or worry; nothing could wrinkle Ryu's perfect complex. His cheeks, although skinnier than Hayato remembered, were shaded by his hair. The lines were becoming blurrier as Hayato was being dragged into his slumber, until he really did lose it all, his own eyelids feeling heavy until they shut.

Now, after waking up, he laid back down, not wanting to get up; it was cold, it was warm under the covers, he was next to Ryu…

He woke up completely, looking at the boy sleeping next to him. He was smiling; the few rays of sun coming in from the slightly opened shutters made Ryu's reddish hair glow golden, his skin look softer and even his eyelashes were glowing yellow gold. He looked like an angel. That much, enough to leave Hayato breathless for a good couple of minutes. He wouldn't move, wouldn't dare inhaling or exhaling in fear of waking that angel on earth who slept so peacefully next to him. The slightest move, noise, anything could shatter this so special image like fine glass falling from one's hands.

He wouldn't even dare breathing yet he still moved. Almost unconsciously, slowly, carefully, as if afraid of not breaking him, Hayato placed his forefinger on Ryu's lips and dragged it on the soft lines of his face, feeling every inch of skin. He avoided going over his eyebrows and he could barely resist the temptation to trace the same lines with his lips this time. Ryu and he had just made their friendship go back together; even if it wasn't exactly what Hayato would dream of, it still was his cherished bond to Ryu. He'd do anything to keep it strong and if that meant him having to refrain from touching Ryu with his lips, he'd better put a bridle on himself. It meant everything to him; so now he pulled back and just laid there, looking at Ryu's peaceful sleep.

It was already time for the silent atmosphere to become noisy again though. One after another, Tsucchi, Take and Kosuke woke up, lifting themselves from the futon, yawning and stretching, saying good morning to one another. Hayato felt Taku next to him moving too; he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep; he wanted to stay like this, next to Ryu for just a little longer. Ryu felt warm next to him, and Hayato knew that he shouldn't keep on pretending; he'd really fall back asleep and wouldn't wake up.

Taku sat up and turned to Hayato, shaking him weakly.

"Oi, niichan, okite. Asa da."

"I'm already awake, Taku."

"Hai, hai. Ne, niichan, sorry to say it like this but you guys stink. And your room smells awfully. Shouldn't you be thinking of taking a bath before you go?"

"Taku, you know what? Most of the times you're a smart-mouth, but this time you're right, brother."

"Niichan, you agree?"

"They've made my precious room smell like a pig house! Go warm the bath! I'll talk them into it."

"Haaaiii…"

"Oi." Hayato let out a voice once Taku was out of the room.

"Ohayou, Hayato."

"Un, ohayou."

"Ohayou; Haya-chan your hair is amazing." Tsucchi said (remember the epi when his father came to school? That's it, the same with then^^)

"A!" Take said. "Hountouni!"

"Urusai, you're gonna wake Ryu!" Hayato said, his forefinger in front of his lips.

"I'm awake." Ryu murmured. "And Hayato, can you please stop leaning over me?"

"Ah, warui!" Hayato quickly switched position; he had been leaning over Ryu when yelling to them and had no idea that under him, Ryu was awake.

"By the way, I want your bed."

"Eh?"

"I haven't slept like that in ages. I want your bed."

"Then come here every night." Taku popped his head into the room.

"Takkun!" Take exclaimed, jumping up.

"Ta-chan!" Tsucchi looked at him surprised.

"Urusai, kusogakki!" Hayato jumped off of his bed and onto his brother, pinning him to the floor.

"Niichan, yamete! I'm working for your own good here!" Taku squealed as his hair was being messed up and his brother tickled him. Hayato was laughing; overpowering Taku had always been fun, but not there really was something different. Suddenly, Taku found the power to turn his position and put Hayato down, sat on his belly and crossed his arms. "Now that I'm on top you're forced to accept."

"Accept what?"

"Ryu-chan will be coming here to sleep every night."

"Huh?"

"Oi, oi, oi, who said that I agree to that?" Ryu said, sitting up.

"Yeah, Taku, don't go around saying whatever you want!"

"But it wouldn't be so bad to have Ryu-chan sleeping here every night, would it, Hayato?" Take asked,

"Good one, Take!"

"Ha-ha." Hayato faked a laugh.

"You know you'd like it, Yabuki-san." Hyuuga sniffed.

"Will you stop talking about Ryu as if he's a thing? He's a human being, dammit! He's not a portable device or anything! He's a living creature and he's got his own free will! It's up to him to decide whether he'll be coming or not!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Niichan, sugoi/"

The room fell to silence after that statement; Hayato's words had surprised not only his friends but himself as well. Everyone had stayed silent, the three just sitting down on the futon, Taku on his brother and Hayato just laying on the floor; Ryu on Hayato's bed. He was about to go down and get out when Hayato's monologue came and tore through them like a lightning.

"…Arigatou, Hayato." Ryu's expression had softened as he looked at him. Their eyes met and Ryu hadn't realized it, but it was obvious to Hayato; the cold look he was shooting the rest of the bunch with had gradually softened, as if he was looking at a baby.

"Okay now, I'm gonna get strangled by the love floating around in here! You guys have to stop acting like husband and wife! Okay, you love eachother but guh!" Tsucchi said.

"Ba~ka" Hayato hummed from the floor. "Oi, Taku, get off!"

"Haaai..."

It was about time they got motivated; it still was early in the morning yet if thy all wanted to take a shower first and then eat breakfast and then leave, that would take them some time, Ryu thought. Hayato stood up and treckled to the kitchen, where he put on his apron again and started preparing their breakfast. His brother rushed to help him and Tsucchi disappeared in the bath with Kosuke, leaving Take and Ryu alone.

"Ne, Ryu-chan."

"Nn?"

"How is it?"

"What is?"

"Sleeping with Hayato."

"HUH?" Ryu raised his eyebrows. "Take! What the hell are you being so-"

"Chigau, chigau, chigau! So janai! I meant...Because you asked for his bed, I was wondering what was it that made you sleep so well! I haven't seen you waking up with such a smile in quite a while."

"Thanks for the poem." Ryu said indifferently.

"Huh?"

"It rhymed (A/N - go figure where). Well, it was pretty awesome, if I had to say."

"Ehhh....You're enthusiasted."

"Ma...tabun."

"So it was just a nice bed?"

"Where are you trying to get to, Take?"

"...It was because Hayato sleeping next to you, right?" the boy asked, seriously.

"Take..."

Ryu lowered his head. Dammit, how could he be such an open book for Take? Okay, he, Take and Hayato had been together ever since grade school and friends since junior high, but...Okay, whenever he and Hayato fought, Take was the one who got in the middle, and always brought them back together...Whenever one had his rough times, Take would be the one who thought up stuff, told the other and they both went to cheer up the one being down. Thinking of all these, it only came naturally for Take to be the one who just understood that something was going on.

"Oi, Ryu."

"It's...Dammit, Hayato is...He's my best friend, it's only natural that I'd feel at peace and sleep better than when I'm at home, feeling anxious and waiting for someone to scold me all the time..."

"Demo, what was the angsty tone about?"

"Take...I think that you should be the last one to ask me these questions. You know both of us just too well!"

"Okay, okay, don't get mad..."

"Take, don't make that face. You know it's not gonna work on me."

"But what if it was Hayato?" (A/N - the one making that face) Take asked, his eyes playfully travelling to the kitchen.

"Take!" Ryu murmured. He couldn't help but shoot a glance to the kitchen too though, to look at Hayato. Which was no miss for Take.

"Be honest..."

"I don't know. Honestly."

"Shojiki ni shite kudasai."

"Take!"

"Hey, why are you shouting?" Hayato said, suddenly walking in. Take and Ryu looked at him; he was once again wearing that apron and had his hair tied up. He was holding a pair of cups, both filled with rice, and had a pair of chopsticks in his mouth, biting on them as he talked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Take said, quickly turning his head around, searching. Once he found his cell phone, he immediately took a picture of Hayato. In his current attire, he'd be the perfect bait for the girls of Momo High the next time he'd want to arrange a goukon.

"Hayato…Please stop dressing like a fanservice model." Was all Ryu could say. He was once more putting an effort to keep himself together; it wasn't that he didn't like what Hayato looked like every time he was dressed like that, only that he didn't want other people, and especially _girls_ to get sight of _his _object of desire.

_'Huh?'_ he thought. _'Object of desire? How is that? And why exactly am I thinking of him this way?'_

"If you're jealous, I'll stop." Hayato said. "But let me remind you that I am only getting away with it every time. Ah, and I'm not dressing like this for Take or Tsucchi to take pictures of me; whatever fanservice comes out of this is entirely up to them and only. It just feels comfortable this way, not having to tuck away annoying strands of hair while you're making breakfast, you know." He looked at Ryu to see the impact of his words; the one surprised and looking as if a lightning had struck him was Ryu. Take, on the other hand, was rolling on Hayato's bed, laughing.

"Take…you look like a baby." Were Hayato's last words before he left to go back to work, preparing their breakfast.

When Hayato was busy in the kitchen, Tsucchi and Hyuuga got done, Ryu took his turn to avoid having to go in with either Hayato or Take. When he was done, Hayato stumbled onto him as he was walking out of the bath.

"Waa, you already got in? No fair." Hayato said as he was setting the plates and cups on the table.

"That's exactly why I got in." Ryu said, still rubbing the towel on his head to dry his hair. "To avoid you."

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to eat you. I'll go in with Take. TAKU!" he yelled, calling for his brother.

"What?"

"Come watch the stove!"

"Why me?"

"Because I'll go in the bath with Take."

"Eeeeh…."

"Sheesh, Haya-chan." Tsucchi said as he, Kosuke, Ryu and Taku moved to the kitchen. "You're taking our child to dangerous paths."

"Your child?"

"Mine and my wife's" Kosuke said, pointing at Tsucchi. "Kiotsukete yo, Take-chan."

"Hai, papa."

"You're all so hopeless…" Taku murmured as he stood with his back facing the wall.

"Well, I'm not gonna teach him any dangerous stuff…Just seduce him" Hayato murmured behind gritted teeth.

"Wa…Haya-chan, kowai!" Take kept on with the act, laughing in the end of his statement, dragging everyone but Ryu along in the action.

"Let's go." Hayato said and patted his back.

"I've got a bad feeling about it…" Taku whispered to himself, returning to cooking.

Not after much time, Hayato's laughter and Take's teasing cries filled all four's ears. Taku lifted his shoulders; his brother's friends were looking at him, as if _he_ could know _everything_ Hayato was doing!

_"Ah! Dame! Haya-chan, itai!"_ Take's voice was heard.

Soon after came Hayato's reply.

"Be a good boy now, Take! I can't rub it off if you keep on moving like that!"

Tsucchi and Kosuke looked at each other; they could barely keep themselves form laughing. Ryu rolled his eyes and nodded to Taku's asking eyes; the boy had certainly lost his admiration for his brother, and if not yet, there sure wouldn't be long until he did.

_"Ah, mou, Take, hayaku –uh! Oi, don't touch there!"_

_"Demo…Uh! Wakatta, wakatta, Haya-chan! Hanase kudasai!"_

_"Hanasanai!"_

_"Haya-chan, Hidoi!"_

_"Mm, dare wa?" Ack! Omae…Take it slower, dammit!"_ Hayato's voice echoed.

"What the hell are they doing?" Ryu asked, sitting up and looking at the direction of the bath room. "Are we sure they're just bathing?"

"Chotto, Ryu-niichan! Do you…" Taku asked, the spoon in his hand falling.

"Are you jealous?" Tsucchi asked, and then changed expression. "Oh, my poor child, my little sweet son; he learned how to be a man the wrong way…" he cried out.

"Now he's never gonna be a true man…" Kosuke followed, placing one hand over his forehead.

_"Itai! ITAI, MOU, TAKE!"_ Hayato was heard screaming.

"Okay, now, seriously, I've had it!" Ryu said, putting aside the chair he had gotten up from. "I'm going in."

"No, Ryu-chan, wait!" Tsucchi exclaimed.

"They are just-" Hyuuga started but nothing they said could make him stop. He slammed open the bathroom's door and stormed in, frustrated.

"Oi, sukebe! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, obviously addressing it to Hayato. He wasn't able to see what was going on; thanks to the shoji door Hayato had made himself, right on the tub, thinking of preventing exactly such stuff from happening.

Now he popped his head, sliding it a little. Hayato's sight, naked (well, all Ryu could actually see was his neck and collarbone), wet hair, sticking to his face and the surprised look altogether made him wanna laugh and yet woke up lustful feelings inside him. He suppressed both urges tough he had barged in there to yell at him and not fall head over heels for him!

"Are you nuts? What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked, pointing out his finger at the room. "Do you have any idea that it's-"

"Ryu, what are you talking about? What are you getting at? Don't just jump to conclusions!"

"I'm jumping to conclusions?" Ryu asked, raising his eyebrows. "Then what exactly were you moaning for, huh? And that girly scream in the end…" he continued, supporting himself on the wall.

"Huh? Ryu, don't you think you're being a little straight forward and unfair? We're just bathing!"

"Ryu-chan, hidoi! How could you ever think that I would betray you?" Take said, making a sad face.

"Niichan-tachi, Hountouni gakki mitai." Taku was heard saying.

"Aitsu…" Hayato murmured. He stood up, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself as he jumped out of the tub. "Taku, shut that toilet of a mouth of yours! Ryu, I don't know what's gotten into you, but really, if I were to be doing it in the bath with someone, I assure you that I wouldn't do it first thing in the morning and definitely not with Take." He said, walking out of the warmed up room and entering his bedroom.

"N…ne. Can you go out now, Ryu-chan? I wanna get out too." Take said, looking at Ryu.

"…Gomen." The redhead said, turning on hid heels and going out. "Don't be late." He waked out of the bath, heading to the kitchen again. He threw himself at his chair and sank into it; next to him Tsucchi and Hyuuga looked at each other, smiling.

"Ryu-chan."

"What?"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Huh?"

"Meaning, are you disturbed?"

"By what you saw or heard?"

"Disturbed…Yeah, and irritated!"

"Don't shout, Ryu-niichan!" Taku murmured as he was serving their breakfast.

"He's angry." Hyuuga smiled.

"He sure is." Tsucchi continued.

"It so irritates me…That idiot. Dragging even Take into such stuff…" Ryu murmured, fists shaking. A slight redness was covering his cheeks but he didn't seem to care or notice.

"Ryu-niichan is jealous." Taku said, right on the moment when he placed his own share from the rice in the cup in front of Ryu. "Haya-nii will be so happy to know so."

"Oi, Taku, what are you talking about?"

"Ryu-niichan is jealous of Hayato. Haya-nii was in the bath with Keita-nii and Ryu-nii was getting irritated and angry. That's jealousy. Haya-nii is in love with Ryu-nii, and since jealousy is a way for a deep, unaccepted and true love, Haya-nii will be really happy to hear all of these."

"If you tell him, you're dead. Ryu will kill you." Take said, suddenly entering. His wet hair fell to his face in strands in a color slightly darker than his own one, making him look like a junior high school student.

"He's really philosophizing…Joy to the world!" Kosuke exclaimed, point at Hayato's brother. "He's really thinking about it!"

"He's a fan of HayaRyu then?" Tsucchi asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"A fan of what?" Take asked.

"HayaRyu, Keita-nii." Taku replied. "You've got Hayato and Ryu, and you get HayaRyu."

"Man, he's _good._" Hyuuga said enthusiastically.

"Excuse me…What the hell are you giving names at?" Ryu asked.

"The pairing." Tsucchi, Hyuuga and Taku replied.

"What pairing?" Ryu and Take asked.

"Hayato and Ryu." Tsucchi said indifferently.

"A…Clever! So clever!" Take said, clapping his hands.

"Oi, chotto matte…What 'HayaRyu', my ass! What are you, die-hard fangirls? This is real life, dammit; it's not some crazy fandom!" Ryu said loudly, hitting the table with his fist.

"Ryu's right." Suddenly, Hayato was in the kitchen between them. "We're not part of any drama guys, this is our life. You can support whatever fandom relationship you like, but this is just sick."

"Then don't act like a fandom pairing, Haya-nii! You two are like a yaoi manga." Taku murmured as he was sitting down at his side of the table.

"I heard that." Hayato said. "Who the hell is getting you into such stuff, anyway? Taku, you're a boy!"

"Look who's talking! You're the one who goes around and kisses boys, niichan! And for your information, it's my girlfriend."

"Then you should be reading yuri, you idiot."

"Eh...Guys, I don't think that this should be going on for more." Take said, looking at them.

"Yeah, it's kind of a disgusting topic." Tsucchi continued.

"And we're having breakfast." Kosuke ended the sentence. "Shouldn't you two discuss that face to face and without outsiders in the same room with you?"

"They're not even listening..." Ryu said, looking at the way Hayato next to him and Taku right on the opposite side were exchanging cold and indifferent glances. "Oi." He shook his hand in front of Hayato's eyes. "Oi, wake up! We're here too."

"Sorry." Hayato murmured and lowered his head; he just kept his eyes focused on his food as he continued eating. Ryu sighed and followed his example, yet the four of them were exchanging ideas with their eyes; before they left, they'd have to repair the awkward atmosphere between Hayato and Taku.

"Ne..." Take suddenly said, when they were all about to get up and take their plates to the sink, "...aren't we still a little early? We can..."

"Hayato." Ryu suddenly said, looking at him.

"Why are you interrupting him?" Tsucchi murmured behind his teeth.

"The plan, Ryu-chan!" Take said.

"Screw the plan, look at him! Hayato!" Ryu exclaimed, pointing at him. "He's totally motionless!"

"Oi, Hayato!"

"Haya-chan!"

"Haya-chan!"

"He's spaced out...HA. YA. TO!" Ryu said loudly, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Ha-ya-to!"

"What's wrong with Haya-nii?" Taku asked, trying to hide the worried tone in his voice.

"Oi, Hayato! Me wo samashite!" Ryu shouted and suddenly, not even him understanding why, he slapped him, in his attempt to wake him.

"Ow..."

And it really worked, since Hayato was dragged back into reality once again. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Well, you tell us? You're the one not moving." Ryu replied.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out, Haya-nii. And you were so NOT moving."

"Eh?"

" Well...that's all you did, you don't..."

"I have no...memory of blanking out, really! I remember Ryu telling me to wake up, shaking his hand in front of my eyes, and then he slapped me, right?"

"No!"

"No."

"No."

"Huh?"

"There, in the middle, before the slapping part, you totally blanked out." Tsucchi said.

"Well, anyway." Hayato said, standing up. "Who cares anyway? Go get ready; I'll fix this mess in here and be with you shortly."

"Ah, wait, I'm gonna help!" Taku said, picking up some leftover stuff.

As Hayato brought no decline to that, they washed the dishes together, and since Ryu was the only one to be already dressed he just stayed in the kitchen, watching them. It felt strange to see Hayato doing house holding stuff, even as small as washing the dishes was, without that apron of his on. He felt weird with himself thinking like this, yet he just SO liked Hayato's image as when he opened the door to him last night. t might have looked funny, but Ryu just loved it because to him it felt...sweet. Warming up. Comforting. His beloved person; feeling that only such a person, so close to you, could inspire. And when he asked the photograph from Tsucchi, he didn't have the fun of looking at it in his mind. He wanted to have it so that it'd encourage him when he'd be facing his own cruel reality.

They were finished, the rest of the bunch got ready and quicker than one who knew them could have guessed, they were on their way; first walking Taku to his own school and then heading to Kurogin. It was the first time they didn't encounter Yankumi on their way there, and it was considered an aftereffect from the sleepover last night, from all four of them except for Hayato. He was unusually silent, just playing with his turned off mobile, turning it between his fingers, until he got bored of it and switched it on, then just put it in his pocket and sat, supporting his head on his hands, chin on the inner part of the left one.

Ryu was glancing over at him through the whole day; Hayato really just stayed like that, changing from left to right hand but even that seemed to be done more like a robot would than Hayato. Either he had too much in his head or he was just dreaming awake. He wouldn't even get up to go out in breaks; who? Hayato! The one to always jump out of the classroom first and screaming, clapping his hands and kicking stuff and generally doing whatever noise he could. For him to be so silent and motionless, one who knew him and cared would really worry. And if there was one person who worried more than anyone else, it was Ryu, and damn, if he cared!

That went on for days. Days which became weeks. Weeks which became a month. And Hayato was still like that. And what was strangest about it was that he had started paying attention to some certain lessons, such as math, physics and biology! If that was not strange, then how could one name it?

Until one day, Hayato didn't come to school.

And no one knew a thing about why he didn't. And when they tried to contact him, they couldn't reach him. No matter what, when Hayato wasn't at school, he always had his cell turned on. That was just plain strange. And worrying. And if Tsucchi, Hyuuga and Take couldn't sit still, Ryu wanted to stand up, start screaming and kick away every damn desk and chair out of the way they were set. He kept his composure though; he knew hat if he stood up now, not even the blackboard would go unharmed. Damn, what was that idiot doing, worrying them so?

Even Yankumi looked worried. Yankumi who, if there was no sufficient evidence, never thought of the worst first.

But since the next day Hayato did come to school, and he was almost back to the good old Hayato, Ryu and the bunch thought that maybe it was nothing serious, maybe he just wanted a day off everything and everyone, and just went on walking to school, next to each other.

"Ne, Hayato."

"Nn?"

"Are you skipping?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, were. Were you skipping, yesterday?"

"…Kinda. More like…feeling too tired, for some reason, and wanting to stay home, alone, and get some rest."

"You?"

"As much as it seems hard to believe, yes, I did."

"What calls? My service was completely off the whole day."

"Okay, that wasn't your fault, I guess…But you could have told us, someway."

"My dad came looking for you to tell you."

"Really? We didn't see him, at all."

"Well, anyway. I'm here now." Hayato said, raising his shoulders.

Yet was he, really? Sitting at the very front row, totally into paying attention to the teacher he wanted, drifting away when there was no interest in the lesson, and still sitting motionless and with a blank face in the breaks; he didn't even leave his seat for the lunch break. He just sat, head in his arms, eyes totally locked to looking at the empty blackboard….And not even when Take stood in front of him, making silly faces did he go back to reality. Ryu touched his forehead and instantly dragged his hand back; Hayato was completely frozen, as if petrified. He looked like a marble sculpture, even though his eyes were open, he was so motionless that he could pass for a dead body.

"Oi…He's not moving again." Take complained.

"He's frozen; what did you expect?" Ryu said, shaking him. "Hayato…"

"Oi, look. There's…" Hyuuga said, dragging Ryu and Take away.

"Oi, na-"

"He's throwing up!" Tsucchi exclaimed, quickly standing back next to them.

"But how's that possible; he's not moving!"

"Unconsciously?"

"But he is! That's not just spit, you know!"

"Tsucchi! That's disgusting!"

"But look at him!"

"Okay, now, seriously, someone go get a teacher!" Ryu shouted. He reached for Hayato's bag; it was the closest to him to him and he hoped that Hayato would have tissues. Luckily, he found a pack and quickly took some out, turning his head to his friend. He wiped whatever it was that came out of Hayato's mouth off and cleaned him as best as he could; the thought of disgust not even once crossing his mind. He heard a ruckus and steps from the hallway and supposed that their teachers were coming; indeed, the next moment Yankumi, Sawatari and Baba were in, asking him if Hayato was awake, if he was alright and how did that happen. Ryu didn't know the answer to any of these questions; all he could think of was his worrying for Hayato and his condition. Luckily, Kosuke, Take and Tsucchi took the lead and tried to explain what had happened as best as they could.

"We came in and saw him like that, totally petrified and so we tried to get his attention." Tsucchi started. "Take was doing silly faces; it usually works but this time it was just useless."

"And then Ryu-chan touched him and said that he's cold and frozen…" Take mumbled.

"And then, just like that, even though still, he threw up. He looks more like he fainted with his eyes opened, but still…How could he throw up if he's unconscious?"

"He didn't take it all out." Yankumi said, suddenly.

"Huh?" Ryu looked at her. "What do you mean?"

The teachers were looking to one another; Sawatari nodded to one of Yankumi's glares and it was a negative answer.

"If what I'm…what we're suspecting is happening, then we've got to lay him down, face to the floor. There's more in him and if we don't get it out, he'll get drowned.

"But he's unconscious! How can we make him throw up if he's like that?"

"We just need to lay him face down." Yankumi said immediately did so; laying Hayato on his desk, face to the floor. The air suppressed in his stomach made whatever was before it come out from both his mouth and nostrils, making Sawatari, Baba, Hyuuga, Take and Tsucchi pull away immediately. Yet Ryu and Yankumi stayed were put, Yankumi patting Hayato's back and Ryu just sitting on his heels, looking at his friend.

"Any more tissues? And someone, some water too."

Yankumi did everything hat was in her power to bring Hayato back to his sense, yet in the end to no avail. The male teachers carried him to the office and called his father, then a hospital. The bunch could only stand by and watch; no one would tell them a thing even if they asked, and they were left to their worries. Tsucchi and Hyuuga tried to peek into the faculty room when Hayato's father came but they were found out, and came back to the class with their heads down. Take was saying "it's alright, they'll tell us eventually" all the time, but Ryu wasn't so sure. He only patted his friends' backs, saying "Good job, it's okay." But the emptiness inside him filled his heart with a cold anger for whoever was to be blamed for Hayato's condition

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Music: KAT-TUN - LIPS, KAT-TUN - Will be alright, NEWS - Baby! Be My Baby, KAT-TUN - Yorokobi No Uta, Acid Black Cherry - Sins, ONE OK ROCK - Et cetera, Ueda Tatsuya - Ai No Hana, Within Temptation - Memories, UVERworld - Sora, 10years - Through the Iris, KAT-TUN - You, Emery - Fractions**

**Tell me what you think, ne~**


	8. VIII

**WARNING - This part here, until there where it says "And the day just..." has to be read with certain music played. I've zipped those songs and I'm giving out the link for you to download and pay them while you're reading. To make the link appear, because this FF is stupid and doesn't let teh address be properly written, complete the4shareddotcom part in the beginning after the 'www.' and then jMusic_fanficdothtml? Leave the rest as it is, and you'll have it. Gomen, FF is stupid. (sister, the zip is in my Documents on the 4rth PC, in "Writting Stuff", in "Pale wings to Fading beauty".**

http://www./file/70250414/c768f893/jMusic_?dirPwdVerified=2b7e8556

**Now you're free to read the chappie^^**

**Oh, and happy AKame anniversary. xD**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

That day they separated with no words of goodbye-see you later or any plans of meeting after school. The clouds above them in the dark grey-blue sky were heavy; yet Ryu's heart felt heavier, almost as if it had turned into a stone and fallen to his stomach. His nostrils were filled with the smell of wet dirt as he was getting on the train to go home; soon after, when looking out of the window next to his seat he saw the rain falling hard, harshly hitting the glass of the train windows. He felt as if the forces of nature were expressing his own frustration and he liked it, it felt relieving. It was like, all the things he wanted to take off his chest were being washed away by the rain, yet in the same time they just stayed there in his heart, torturing him. He slightly hit his head to the metal bar next to his seat; he was getting a headache. He had to stop thinking of so many things. He didn't want to end up like a crazy-philosophizing freak.

When he reached the station close to his house, he rushed out of the train and even though the rain was heavier here, he ran out of the station, slowly walking to his house in the middle of the rain, feeling it hitting him, just surrendering himself to the harshness of every drop that hit him carried.

By the time he reached his house, he was soaked to the bone.

His mother quickly brought him towels but Ryu refused to wipe the rain off of him; he felt so cold that he'd rather be taking a bath than just draining his wet hair and changing clothes.

He heard his mother call for him; something about a friend of hers who was sick and her spending some days over at their place, to help that family. As if he cared.

As he was sinking into the hot water, he closed his eyes. He did not know why, but the worrying feeling tied his stomach into a tight knot. He wondered what happened to Hayato; if anything, he should be the one to be told first, right? Okay, after his family members of course, but still, he…

He sank deep into the hot water. Why was he suddenly getting such feelings of worrying, caring, _loving_ his best friend this way? And why? Was what Hayato had told him starting to get to him? It wasn't normal, dammit, yet he still _liked_ loving Hayato, even if that meant over troubling himself with worrying like that.

After a while, when laying sleepless on his bed with the lights turned off, he thought he should call and ask, or else he wouldn't learn a thing. He had a hunch, a bad feeling about what he was going to hear, yet he didn't feel like letting it go like that. Grabbing hold of his cell phone, he read through the contacts to find the one which belonged to Hayato's place.

He didn't need to get in the trouble, though. Suddenly, his cell started ringing and it really _was_ a call from Hayato's place. Quickly, without even flinching, Ryu picked it up and brought it to his ear.

"Hai?"

"Ryu-niichan?" The voice definitely belonged to Taku.

"Taku? What's wrong?"

"Ryu-niichan, I wanted to tell you…My dad called me a while back, from the hospital."

"Hospital, why, what happened? How's Hayato?"

"He's regained consciousness but they kept him there for some examinations…And the results…Are weird."

"Weird…What do you mean? Do we know…?"

"Haya-nii has a disease." Taku's voice was becoming quieter, until it got completely gone.

"Eh?"

"He's…he's got epilepsy."

Ryu felt his heart sinking to his feet. His world just crumbled under him and he was floating in the middle of nothingness. His bad feeling was worsening, his head was spinning and he felt his stomach turning. Hayato…Hayato was…

_Hayato is epileptic._

"Ryu-niichan?"

"…I…I'm okay. ..Taku, will…Will Hayato be alright?"

"I think so. I don't know, really. If what they told dad is right, there's medication he can take to prevent the symptoms…"

"Will he be coming to school tomorrow?" Ryu asked, anxiously.

"I think so…Do you want me to tell him to call you when he comes back?" Taku asked, still not being able to speak loudly.

"…Yes, thank you." Ryu answered after a long pause. "Regardless of how late it may be. It doesn't matter."

"Hai, wakatta. Ja, oyasuminasai."

"Oyasumi."

Once the conversation was over, Ryu dropped the mobile on the floor. Why? Why did every damn bad feeling he had just _had_ to come true? Hayato was epileptic, oh just how _great!_ Why him? It was unbelievable; _Hayato_ having epilepsy? Joy to the world! Hayato and epilepsy just _didn't_ match; Hayato was energetic, strong, alive and kicking, handsome and loud, and epileptic people just _weren't_ like that! Ryu felt the cold hand of fear wrapping its steel fingers around his stomach; this just _wasn't_ fair! _How_ had _Hayato_, of all people, gotten into such a mess? And why him anyway? If there was one person in Ryu's world that didn't deserve such a disease, it was Hayato! Dammit, if not anything, it was pissing him off; it was frustrating!

In fact it was so frustrating that Ryu felt like _crying_. And he really _did_, shamelessly; hesitating in the beginning but the tears were hot, burning his eyes, paining him and he really wanted to take out his pain someway. He let them fill his eyes, flood his lids, blurry his vision and when they were even hanging from his lashes; then, only then did he close his eyes, dragging rushed breaths, feeling them falling from his eyes, tracking down his skinny cheeks, all the way to his chin and then just falling on his lap, still not cooled. He sniffed; he hated this when it was happening. He hated Hayato for being an epileptic, he hated himself for hating Hayato, he hated himself for crying like that…Yet he continued, grabbing his pillow and burying his face in it to drown the hurt scream that left him; and the next one, and the next…He just kept screaming, as if thus he could scare away all the bad things happening to hi and whatever monsters were causing them. Curled up, he buried himself under the covers and, tightly holding the pillow in his arms he kept crying; he cried and cried and cried for hours, not knowing for how long, until it tired him out and he fell asleep, his eyes red, his lashes wet and the tear tracks on his cheeks still not drained.

The next morning, he woke up early and left home when his father was still asleep. He wandered around for a while and then went to school, sneaked into the classroom and took his seat, waiting. He was too early for the first time in his whole life; not one teacher had come, yet he was already there. He was lucky that 3-D was 'provided' with the special _privilege_ of having its own, separate building, even if that one was as old as Yankumi's grandfather and maybe even older. No one ever went down there; no one cared to lock or clean; they were all so sure that either the 3-D brats or any other punk would just break their way in there. Even though they had to clean the building themselves once in a while, it didn't matter, it made them love it even more.

_"What crap am I laying? Who am I trying to fool? As if it's this way for anyone else than us five…"_ Ryu thought. He had gotten distracted with all these; picking up his cell now from his pocket he looked at the screen to see the time. Just about then, the door was wide opened and his furious classmates started getting in, throwing their bags at their desks and teaming up for their games in the early morning. Ryu pouted; Hayato hadn't called him last night and if he were to come to school, why wasn't he there already?

And by then Take, Tsucchi and Hyuuga came in, all with their smiles wiped off their faces. They still didn't now about Hayato's condition, for sure; Ryu himself had learned it form Hayato's brother because they were closer. They took their seats around him silently, not saying a word. And then, when Yankumi got in, followed by Hayato, his father and the head teacher, things just felt bad for all four of them. Only looking at Hayato made Ryu shiver for what they were to hear. He was down, really down, pale, and if that could ever happen, the boy's eyes had lost their passionate flame.

"Hey guys." He murmured. Without greetings, his weird faces, his jokes about why he was late, not moving around before finally taking his seat; next to him a shadow lingered and it was _damn visible_.

"There's something important that needs to be announced today." Yankumi started, then stepped aside ans Sawatari took her place.

"Be serious about this...If you're supposed to be looked up for your so cherished friendship that knows no borders...Then you should all pay attention. Yabuki Hayato here...Was diagnosed with epilepsy. _However_..." he said the last words louder than the others as his previous words had lifted a ruckus in the class; everyone talking to each other, saying "for real?" and "that's a joke, right?". Ryu would like to stand up and silence everyone somehow, but he just stayed at his seat, waiting.

"However he will not stop coming to school as he'll be on medication to battle it. I'm counting on the sensitivity of those so-great-friendship bonds you're supposed to have in here; I hope he feels no difference from before whenever he's here." Sawatari ended his sentence and patted Hayato's back, urging him to his seat. The boy walked stiffly, motionless; expressionless. He didn't even try to fake an expression. His face was blank and Ryu couldn't see him like this. It tore his heart and he really didn't feel like sitting at the back, never paying attention while Hayato sat up front trying his best to pay even the little attention he did at the lessons that held some interrest for him. He waited for Sawatari and Hayato's dad to leave the classroom and then suddenly stood up.

"Yankumi." he said out loud, trying to get her attention.

"Nani?"

"Can I come sit next to Hayato?" he heard the words echoing int he classroom; had he spoken too loud? It didn't matter; he had to make sure that Hayato would be alright for as long as he'd be like that and the only way for him to help him in the process was this. At least for the moment. He'd definitely think of something more in the future, but for the moment that was all he could do. He looked at Yankumi, waiting for her response.

"Sure, why not? The way you guys sit changes anyway, so why deny? I've learned you all anyaway. Hora, hayaku." she said and turned to her papers. "I'm going to take attendance now."

And the day just flew by like that. Ryu didn't even understand when school was over, when did they walk Hayato home, when did they seperate and each went home. When the night came, Take called him and asked him if he wanted to go out with everyone. As he emphasized on 'everyone' a slight hope shone in Ryu and he asked;

"Is...Is Hayato coming too?"

"He was the one to suggest. He's already there, I'm just told to call and invite. He says his cell is out of service again."

"Ah, sou. Ja...Ikimasu. Basho wa?"

"Itsumo no basho."

"Ja...Matte."

"Matteru."

They hang up and Ryu immediately jumped off his bed; opening the wardrobe he grabbed a shir, uncaring if he had already wore it before, put it on and, after locking the door of his room, he headed to the balcony. He could see all the yard; no guards around. He smiled; it was the perfect timing, the guards were at the back of the house. He jumped down and ran, climbed on the wall surrounding the huge garden and was finally on the street. He didn't stp running though, not until he was far enough to not be seen. He started walking normally then, concentrating on catching his breath before he reached the pub Hayato and the bunch were. Pushing the door open, he entered and was greeted by Hayato's loud voice, screaming "Mou, it sucks to be the winner ll the time! I want some real opponent, dammit!" and smiled. Darts again. What else? Hayato was invincible; not even he could battle his friend.

"Mou, Haya-can, isn't it already too much? You've beaten us so many times, you've let no one win and _you're_ complaining? What would Ryu-chan say if he saw you?"

"He's greedy and unfair." Ryu said, stepping inside after getting his order, right hand in his pocket, left holding his cup. "You're so full of yourself, dammit."

"Ryu! Great, you're here too. Now I can tell you all what I want." Hayato smirked; his cheerful tone warned them for _too cool_ or _too bad_ stuff. They all looked up to him; even though they were sitting (well, Ryu was practically laying at his armchair) and Hayato was standing, it made no difference. They were used to him and this 'leader' atmosphere around him.

"Sa, nani?" Ryu asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, Haya-chan, tell us."

"Don't start something and then just blow it!"

"Promise you won't laugh at me."

"We won't. Ja, tell us. Just say it." Ryu patted the table, looking at him.

"Ja…I want to form a band." Hayato said, hands in his pockets.

"Huh?"

"Nani itteru no?"

"Nani sore?"

"Chotto, Hayato…Jodan janai, sore…"

"Why not?" Hayato asked, hands now out. He scratched the back of his neck and spoke again. "Hyuuga, you've always been hitting the desk with pens and pencils while tapping the floor with your feet; Tsucchi you said you play the piano, right? Keyboard for you. Take, your guitar is great but you bass just _rocks_. And me and Ryu will have the two guitars and the vocals…Well anyone can be in the vocals, we all have good voices…" he said, pointing his hand to each of them as he spoke.

"Hayato, what are you saying?" Kosuke asked.

"Is he serious?" Tsucchi turned to Take.

"Saa…Ne, Haya-chan, you're kidding, right?" he asked.

"No; but why are you facing it like this? Isn't it a great idea? I mean, think about it, have we done_ anything_ like that before? Do we really have any other special memory from six years of high school?"

"He's right, you know." Ryu exclaimed from his seat. He was thinking that Hayato, as he was now, would certainly want to do stuff. If he thought that his epilepsy would restrict him later on, he'd sure want to do stuff. He agreed with him though; after all a band would really be a great idea, it would create the greatest of memories for all five of them. "Why not try it?"

"Are you crazy, Ryu? First of all, instruments! We don't have enough money to buy those! And even if we found them, where will we be practicing?" Tsucchi asked.

"He's right." Kosuke agreed. "But I wouldn't say no if you found the place and stuff."

"It's easy. There's a huge basement with a glass roof for rent near my place, and it's close to the school too. It's cheap; if we work just for an hour, we can pay each day we use it." Take said. "And if you already have a piano, I got my bass guitar, and these two already have theirs, all we need to buy is two sets of drums and keyboard….It'll be easier." Take continued.

"Ma…If you can't find the money we can always get part-time jobs to try gathering some." Hayato said. "Apart from Ryu, of course."

"Hayato!" The redhead looked up to him. "You know I don't want anything to do with my father's money!"

"Okay, sorry! If you feel so angry about it, go steal them and throw them into the Sakuragawa River, dammit!"

"No, I've got a better idea. I'll pay for the stuff we need with those." Ryu said; stoic eyes looking at all four of them.

"Ryu…What are you saying?" Kosuke asked.

"Your father is going to bust you, Ryu-chan." Kosuke murmured.

"If he catches you, he'll lock you at the basement." Take added.

"He'll strip you of your skin and then lock you." Tsucchi went on.

"Shiru ka."

"Ryu…Omae, I'm seriously surprised…But positively surprised! You're the best! If _you_'re willing to _steal_ your father's money to help do that…"

"Hayato…I want to form this band with you. I don't care if it's a crime to steal; if I have to do it for us five, for our friendship, I'm doing it. It'll be like asking for increase in my allowance anyway." The boy said. "Ne…Can I come over tonight?"

"Eh?" Hayato looked at Ryu, surprised. The boy just _never_ ceased to amaze im.

"Can I come over and sleep at your place tonight?" Ryu asked again, this time clearing out the details of what he wanted.

"Uh…yeah, _sure_ you can…." Hayato said, scratching the top of his head. "It's just that, you know, _you_ wanting to come over…and _asking_ for it…"

"I don't feel like going home tonight…Mom's not gonna be there and I don't want top be left alone with _him_…Bad things happen when we're like that." Ryu said, raising his shoulders.

"And here I was about to ask if you're going to worry your parents or not." Take shouted, trying to get their attention.

"Ouch! Take!" Tsucchi exclaimed, covering his ears.

"Yes, my son, be more kind and considerate when you're near people…" Kosuke teased.

"Hai papa." Take said obediently.

"Damn you guys…Just STOP doing this! You're driving me crazy!" Hayato shouted.

"Stop shouting, Hayato!" Tsucchi shouted back.

"Stop shouting, mama!" Kosuke shouted.

"Stop shouting; what kind of parents are you?" Take cried out.

"Stop doing that, already!" Hayato shouted, covering his head with his hands and falling back to his armchair.

"Stop sound-harassing Hayato!" Ryu said, clinging to the older boy's side. "Are you aright?" he asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. Just got a little headache." Hayato answered.

"Okay, let's end it for tonight." Kosuke murmured.

"Yeah, he's right."

"We gotta return to our real parents."

"Stop that already…I'm begging you." Hayato murmured in complaining tone.

"Just stop it, guys. He's suffering." Ryu said, looking at the rest of the bunch with eyes saying "his epilepsy is talking."

"Ah, wakatta, wakatta…" Take murmured.

"Ja, yametokimasho." Kosuke continued.

"Un, he's so right. Let's call it a night."

"Yep, see you tomorrow."

"Baka, tomorrow's Saturday."

"Eeeh~"

"It's not like that was ever stopping us from seeing each other."

"Yeah, at the arcade."

"No, karaoke."

"No, for lunch."

"Hey, hey!" Hayato said loudly. "Why don't you just arrange it tomorrow, huh?"

"Sore…Haya-chan, atama wa mada mada kampeki ne~" Tsucchi murmured.

"Oi!" Ryu eyed him warningly. "Yametoke." Grabbing Hayato from the shoulder, he made him stand up and dragged him to the exit. "Oi, ikou."

"Oi, hayai wa dame…" Hayato complained, whispering. "Tsukaretaa~"

"Omae tatteru ka?" Ryu asked as they were walking in the street.

"…Saaa~"

"Hayato, get a grip. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I'm walking, am I not?"

"Yeah, but if you're straining yourself I'm punching you."

"How will you know I am?"

"I do."

"How?"

"Hayato, I'm gonna punch you."

"Then do."

"Are you drunk?"

"I hate alcohol, you know that."

"Are you on drugs?"

"Don't like medicine at all."

"I can't battle your logic."

"Piggyback me."

"That's what I've been intending to do anyway." Ryu murmured and sat on his knees; opening his arms, he urged Hayato to climb on. "Hora." He said, patting the back of Hayato's leg."

"Arigatou." The older boy said, collapsing on Ryu's back. He embraced Ryu's chest, hanging on him as the redhead returned to walking. His head rested at the crook of Ryu's neck and his legs were hanging at the sides of his body. The smell coming from Ryu's hair was amazing but that didn't matter; regardless of how Ryu smelled, it was heaven to Hayato.

"Don't sleep." He heard Ryu say and smiled.

"I'm not going to." He murmured on Ryu's skin. "Ne, Ryu…"

"Nn?"

"Why did you want to come?"

"Mm…Sa. I think I already said so."

"That's definitely not it. Since when are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid, it's just awkward."

"It's the same."

"By far not, and I don't like it anyway. And I didn't want to have him over my head without mom being there to calm him down."

"Ah, sou….Ja, wasurete."

"Hayato?"

"Mm?"

"We're here."

"Ah, just ring the bell. I forgot my keys inside."

"Baka." Ryu hissed but he rang the doorbell anyway, a smile forming on his lips. While Taku opened the door and he walked upstairs, went in and took off his shoes he had plenty of time to erase it, though.

"Tadaima~" Hayato hummed.

"Niichan, okae- Ryu-niichan mou? Are…Haya-nii, daijobou?"

"Don't worry, Taku, he's fine."

"Yeah, I am."

"Just wanted to tire me out."

"Ryu, you're an idiot."

"Not more than you."

"But you were the one who asked me to!"

"That's a lie! I only said I wanted to; you said it first! And anyway, I did it because you were walking as if you were drunk!"

"Eeh, niichan, you drank?"

"I didn't. Not alcohol, anyway. Coffee is way different. And anyway, Ryu will sleep here tonight."

"Ah, sou? Then try to keep it down because I've got stuff to do; I'm having a test tomorrow and I'm studying."

"Don't worry, I won't let things get loud, he seems not to be able to take it lately." Ryu smiled to the kid.

"Is there anything to eat?" Hayato asked.

"Yeah, considerate me made you some onigiri." Taku said but Hayato wasn't listening, he had already dragged Ryu to the kitchen, searching. "Niichan, kiiteru no…" the boy murmured and shrugged; turning on his heels he went into his room, returning to studying.

In the meantime, Hayato was urging Ryu to eat along, even though Ryu had already had his dinner. Hayato kept insisting, Ryu kept denying. In the end Hayato ate almost everything that Taku had made, and Ryu just sat and watched him as he washed the bowl he had used after he was done.

"Owata. Ja, ikou."

"Mm. Ah…Demo…I don't have pajamas."

"I'll lend you mine."

"I'll get drown in yours!"

"Can you think of anything else?"

Ryu didn't say anything; how bad could the situation be? Hayato's body was indeed bigger and by far more built than his but their height was the same.

Poor Ryu. Little did he know that it was just impossible for him to fit just perfectly to whatever clothes Hayato would lend him. It didn't seem so big, when the older boy handed him the pair, kissing his cheek and then disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he brushed his teeth and shouted "Go change in my room."

Ryu smiled at the image of Hayato but he was careful not to be seen; he knew hat he'd get teased for smiling while hiding and it was the last thing he needed. He quickly changed into Hayato's pajamas; in contrast to the cold of the room they were pretty warm. Ryu was practically disappearing in the pair but it didn't seem to bother him; it was big, it was soft, it was warm and it smelled of Hayato. The sleeves were longer than his arms and only his fingertips were out a bit; bringing his hands to his nose Ryu sat on the floor and just closed his eyes, smelling the fabric, taking in every ounce of Hayato's fragrance from it. He was so into it that he didn't notice Hayato coming in, kneeling next to him.

"You like it?" the boy asked, patting the top of Ryu's hair.

Surprising Hayato, Ryu remained calm.

"It smells like you…I know it's normal, since it's yours, but I like it." He murmured, eyes still closed.

"Sou desu ka?...Ja, yokatta."

"Wakatteru."

"I'm like an open book to you, am I not?"

"It's more like I am to you."

"There're many times I can't read you, Ryu…"

"Oh, trust me, you do."

"You read me better than I do."

"I don't. I can't deal with you, most of the times."

"Then try to guess what's in my mind right now."

"That's impossible…" Ryu stopped dead on his tracks. Just now he noticed how close Hayato was, how big his eyes were, how beautifully his hair shaded his face…How gorgeous his lips looked…A fire was lit deep in his stomach; without even having the time to think about it he felt an urging need to kiss Hayato, seal his lips and take his breath away and dammit, he couldn't resist! "Hayato…" he murmured, yet it sounded more like a pained moan. Hayato looked at him with eyes wide opened form worry, and Ryu just couldn't take it. He grabbed the older boy from his shirt's collar, brought him closer and kissed him, obeying the suppressed desire from inside him.

Surprised Hayato wasn't given the chance to even flinch; not that he'd think of doing anything to break the kiss. An open opportunity that was handed to him after so long, after having to suppress his own desire and will to kiss Ryu for all this time; this 'now' was perfect. He embraced Ryu's neck with his one hand and put his other in his hair as Ryu clang to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him even closer, making him lose his balance and fall on him, both of them falling to the side. Ryu felt his head hitting a book but he wouldn't break the kiss now for all the money of the world. He felt Hayato's tongue brushing against his lips and he smiled; although he intended to do it anyway, he slowly opened his mouth but before Hayato was able to slip his tongue in, he did, stroking Hayato's lips and then entering. He passed his tongue under his as Hayato was letting it roam in Ryu's mouth. The redhead felt the older boy smile; for a moment it pissed him off and he tried to break the kiss but he found making his limbs comply with his brain's orders impossible.

Hayato suddenly passed his hands around him and lifted him as he stood up, holding him close so that the kiss wouldn't break anyway; taking a step forward he gently placed Ryu on his bed and dragged himself from the younger boy's complaining hands. He panted for a moment as he heard him muffle "why?" and laid back, feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen and resting his head on his pillow.

"Ryu…Arigatou." He murmured as the redhead was laying next to him, taking his head in his hands. Ryu kissed Hayato's forehead and eyelids; he didn't want Hayato thanking him for anything, he didn't need his gratitude. If there was one of them who should be grateful, that was him, not Hayato. As he soothed him, he felt Hayato's breath on his neck becoming lighter until it was steadied to the pattern of his sleep; this pattern that was so familiar to him yet he had so missed. He looked at him for a moment before turning off the lights, then after doing it he rested his head on Hayato's shoulder and closed his eyes too, feeling his own fatigue taking over him.

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Owari. ^^ The chapter should have been smaller? Bigger? Tell me, it feels kinda awkward like this.**

**PLAYLIST: 30seconds to Mars - A Beautiful Lie, Gackt - Ash, Red - Pieces, Akanishi Jin & Nishikido Ryo - Care, Ueda Tatsuya - Ai no Hana, Emery - The Secret, Kamenashi Kazuya - Kizuna, Adema - Do you hear me, Akanishi Jin - Murasaki, Nishikido Ryo - Code, KAT-TUN - Crazy Love, Within Temptation - All I need, My Chemical Romance - The Ghost of You, KAT-TUN - RHODESIA, Lacuna Coil - Heaven's a Lie, KAT-TUN - WILDS OF MY HEART**


	9. IX

**hEY! Gomen for the "late" (...) update, but I just had TONES of studying...WARNING - LEMOOOONNNZZZZ in the chappie. **

**I don' own Gokusen, but Ryu owns Hayato now.**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

That night, Ryu woke up several times, feeling cold and worried about Hayato not being next to him. He didn't have to worry much about that though, Hayato was sound asleep and with his hand tightly grabbing on Ryu's pajamas (actually, the pair he lent him). The last time he woke up, Hayato was hugging his left arm and had a small peaceful smile on his lips. Even though that time Ryu had woken up from a nightmare and his eyes were filled with tears blurring his vision, when he cleared out and looked at Hayato he calmed down immediately. Even though in the dream the older boy had died, and it had scared the wits out of him, in reality they were both alive, sleeping side by side. He wiped some beads of sweat off his forehead and turned to look at Hayato.

Right on that moment, he thought he couldn't hear him breath anymore. He leaned over and kept his head over his face, looking at his chest. When he made sure that Hayato's breathing was in its normal pattern, seeing his chest going up and down with every inhale and exhale he felt a hand on his head.

"Hayato?" he whispered. If Hayato was awake, then he was definitely…

"Ryu, why are you like this?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, what's your head doing over mine?"

"You…I couldn't hear you breathing…I wanted to check…if you're alright."

"Ore no koto kinishinaide."

"Sonna koto dekinai."

"Nande?"

"Hayato…" Ryu murmured. Why did the man have to be so…interactive? He was becoming sentimental, he didn't like becoming sentimental! But Hayato was looking at him with those eyes which shone in the darkness, and he could see himself in the dark depths to the light that came from the shutters that they hadn't closed, and those eyes weren't asking what his lips did; there was a plead for an embrace in them, a cradle, a kiss. Ryu let himself fall on Hayato; his head, his head smoothly leaning against the older boy. Hayato's hand was still on his head, his fingers in his hair. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, murmuring the words on the skin covering Hayato's collarbone.

"What did you ask that for?"

"Don't know…Get permission?"

"Have I ever showed you that I don't want to be kissed by you?"

"…" He couldn't help but smile. It was true, Hayato could be too clingy and since he was the one to always be seeking for Ryu's lips, he thought that if he was to make a move before Hayato, it wouldn't be so bad, would it? He lifted his body, supporting himself on his elbows, took Hayato's face in his hands and pressed his lips against the older boy's, brushing his own and lightly biting on Hayato's lower lip.

Dammit, it felt so good and it was alluring. Even though Hayato had done nothing all this time, Ryu felt a hungry feeling being born into him, but suddenly, idiot Hayato pulled his head to the side and broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Ryu asked, leaning close to him to look into his eyes.

"What were you about to do?"

"Kiss you."

"You can't fool me Ryu, that thing wasn't just a kiss…It was more as if you had started accepting your feelings…And mine, along the way."

"Nani itteru no…" He knew it was useless to deny; Hayato was reading him, he had always been seeing through him anyway. "Okay, maybe you're right…Maybe I am accepting you…Dammit, I really…It's like…I can't live without you." He said and pulled the older one into a tight embrace. He couldn't believe he had said the things he did, but he had accepted what was going on anyway, so it didn't matter whether he did or not.

"Finally, you admitted it…" Hayato murmured, tightly holding on his shirt. Ryu's hair was falling in his face; that smell reaching his nostrils again made him sigh. The redhead tightened his wrap around him and Hayato rested his head at the crook of Ryu's neck, his collarbone next to his cheekbone. "I love you, Ryu." He murmured, tightening his grasp on the younger one's clothes.

"…Say it again…Please, please, say it one more time…" Ryu whispered in his hair; oh how peacefully sweet did just laying there with Hayato in his arms feel….

"I love you Ryu. Dammit, you have no idea how much I love you…Even if you won't say it, I know you need to hear it; I'll repeat it as many times it won't be enough if the both of us said it…I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" he murmured and passed his hands around Ryu's back, tightening the embrace even more. He buried his head in the redhead's chest and took In a deep breath. "I love you so much…" he whispered against the younger boy and Ryu shivered; Hayato's breath was warming his heart.

"…Arigatou." He whispered, feeling his eyes blur. Oh, he couldn't cry now; he took in deep breaths, yet the flow of tears had already started and nothing could take back tears that had left one's eyes.

"Ryu…omae, masaka…" Hayato lifted his head and a hot drop fell on his forehead; Ryu was crying. "Nande?" he asked, breaking the hug. "Oi, nande?" he felt Ryu letting go; he turned his face away from Hayato and hid it in the pillow. He was crying, unable to put himself under any control, ashamed of Hayato seeing him like this and not even being able to tell him why. The older one embraced him, wrapped his arms around him and dragged him close holding him against his chest. "Why the hell are you crying…" He asked. Ryu just kept crying, louder, his sobs shaking his whole body and Hayato, he was crying out loud, almost screaming, and the way he did so left no borders for Hayato to even try and soothe him somehow.

"Dammit, Ryu…" Hayato murmured, "why do you have to cry like this?" he asked, and it was a whisper in the golden-red hair, a whisper covered by the younger one's sobs.

"….B-because…because…I hate not being able to say it…Hearing it…so many times…saying it…you…just in front of my heart….It's…it's unfair…needing you so much and not…even being able to tell you how much you…mean to me…" Ryu suddenly forced himself and it all came out, and it only made Hayato hold him tighter, tighter even, as if letting go would kill them and the only way to stay alive was this.

"Damn brat…: he murmured as he felt his own eyes fill with tears; the hands that were holding Ryu tightly wouldn't wipe them away. Ryu was crying even louder now, and Hayato kissed Ryu's forehead, his eyes, the tip of his nose, the tracks of the tears on his skinny cheeks, until he finally reached his lips and stopped. He would remain silent for as long as it would take Ryu to get over it, somehow. He waited, holding him against his chest, his lips on his, a long kiss, bittersweet from their feelings and salty from Ryu's tears mixing in, the redhead's eyes closed. Slowly, Ryu calmed down and after what seemed like an eternity to Hayato, he wiped hid tears on the sleeve that as too long for his arm and leaned on the older one's shoulder.

"Hayato…Gomen. Itsuka…"

"Sshh…Nanimo iwanaide. Iwanakute ii you, ore Wakatteru. Mattemasu." Hayato to his forefinger on Ryu's lips. He needn't hear more; if he did, he'd definitely be the one to start crying now. He looked over at the window; the first rays of sun were already rushing in through the light blue curtains hanging parted and the forgotten opened shutters.

"What time is it?" Ryu asked.

"Can't see the clock from here."

"Your mobile, Hayato."

"Your watch, Ryu."

"…You're right." The redhead murmured and looked at his right wrist. "…maji de…"

"What?"

"It's already 6:30…"

"Eeeeehhhh…."

"Dammit."

"I'll go make breakfast. Wanna go take a bath?"

"No, I'm okay." Ryu said. "I'm going to help you."

"Eeh…"

"Stop acting so stupid."

"…Hai." Hayato put his head down and walked out of his room looking at the floor. Ryu smiled; he loved it when Hayato was acting like a scolded child.

"He's the real brat…" he thought to himself and followed him.

Time passed so quickly, they didn't even have the chance to think about it.

Before they realized, they were at school, and two hours had already passed. And after quite a while, 3-D decided to stop boycotting their PE class and go on with it.

Of course they wouldn't change into their uniforms, though. They were running clumsily around the soccer field (oh, you know, this lovely way those guys are supposed to 'run' anyway…^w^) to the loud counting of Baba, until suddenly Ryu let out a loud yell and fell down, grabbing his foot.

"RYU!" Hayato shouted and immediately ran to his side. "Ryu!" he said, kneeling down next to him. "Daijobou?"

"…S-sa…Ashi i-…itai."

"Odagiri, nan desu ka? Are you hurt?" Baba leaned down to them.

"He hurt his leg, sensei." Hayato informed him as the rest of the class surrounded them. "Does it hurt?"

"Didn't I just tell you it does…" Ryu said behind gritted teeth. The pain was so sharp that brought tears to his eyes.

"Yabuki!" Baba shouted.

"Hai, sensei!"

"Take him to the nursery!"

"…We don't have a nursery, sensei!" (A/N - Truth to be told, Gokusen 2 is the only season without a male doctor, even. I've always been wondering why's that…)

"Take him to the nearest hospital!"

"Hai, sensei! Ima sugu, sensei! So shimasho, sensei!" Hayato said loudly and took Ryu on his back, careful not to hurt his leg more. "Are you alright, there?"

"Hanging on…Arigatou." Ryu murmured. "Just don't run."

"I'm not going to." Hayato assured him.

It came out that nothing serious was going on though. Not even a sprain, they were told; Ryu's ankle was just fine. The doctor suggested that he took good rest and just in case of the pain becoming too hard, just get some painkillers. Hayato had thanked them with a quick handshake and kneeled down to the floor; Ryu climbed on his back again and tilted his head to the nurses that waved them goodbye. In contrast with Hayato who looked at them as if he wanted to kill them. Damn females had no right to wave his lover goodbye!

"What's with this face?" he heard the redhead murmur next to his ear once they were out,

"What face?"

"Don't play idiot, Hayato…Even though you think I can't see it, your face has dropped to your feet."

"Ehh." (A/N - Shun's 'eh' in Hana Kimi SP *-*) Hayato lowered his glance to his feet. And then he noticed the cars on the opposite side of the streets reflecting them. "Masaka…" he thought. "Oi, Ryu!"

"Nani?"

"Did you read me through the cars' windows?"

"Yeah, so?"

"…Wait, you admit it? That easy? No fights, no contradiction?"

"Hayato, my leg is hurt. The last thing I need is for you to fight with me over something so stupid as me looking at your expression through some damn car windows!"

"…Damn, Ryu…Okay, gomen. I'm shutting it." Hayato sighed.

"You don't have to feel so guilty…Even gloomier face will only make things worse."

"Kiss me."

"Huh?"

"I will turn my head and you kiss me."

"…Hai, hai, if that's all it takes to make you feel better, fine." Ryu said and leaned closer, Hayato turned his head to the side and their lips met, locking into a deep and demanding (from Hayato's side) kiss. Before they were able to realize, they were deep into it; suddenly raindrops started falling from the sky, raindrops that quickly became heavy rain which still went unnoticed by them. Even though it fell down hard everywhere around them, people ran covering their heads as best as they could, trying to protect themselves fro the sudden rain with everything they had, cars passed them by so fast that if they had their eyes open they wouldn't be able to tell the color, still, even though the world around them seemed to have gone crazy, it wasn't enough for either Hayato or Ryu to even think of trying to break the kiss. People were looking at them as they were running; some of them pointing them out but nothing mattered; Hayato needed Ryu and Ryu needed Hayato. Hayato had Ryu and Ryu had Hayato, and that was more than enough for them to ignore the glances and words of the crowd around them.

When they finally went back school, they were soaked to the bone. Water dripped and fell down from their hair, their clothes, their hands and legs. Both of them looked as if they had fallen into a river, and especially Hayato seemed as if forced to lay in it for a whole week or something. Yankumi jumped up and down around them when they returned; sent someone to get them towels and after taking Ryu from Hayato's shoulders, she carried him to his desk, leaving the whole class speechless.

While Hayato took his time walking among the desks to bring him his towel, Ryu was trying to find a way to put his leg so it wouldn't hurt him. When the older one threw him a towel, he looked up to him with an anguish glare, making him step back, feigning terror and after a while they were both bursting out in laughter; Hayato carefully placed Ryu's leg on the desk, sat down in front of his chair and Ryu started rubbing the towel on the boy's head. Take, Tsucchi, Hyuuga and the whole class was looking at them with eyes wide open and jaws dropped; how could they trust what they were seeing? Hayato and Ryu exchanged glances and with every little one they smiled and giggled, and if that wasn't something new! Okay for Hayato, but Odagiri Ryu just didn't giggle. No matter what, Odagiri never giggled. He would laugh, occasionally, he would smile, more often lately, but giggle…No, that was something that would never refer to Odagiri.

And what was more surprising was that all that went on for days, weeks, even, and Hayato, Ryu, Take, Tsucchi and Kosuke were becoming more and more tied up, if that was possible. Ryu would smile and laugh more often, and so the rest of the bunch would naturally be happier. Yankumi would brag to other teachers about them, and when they eventually formed the band Hayato had dreamed of and informed the class and her, she was the first one to throw her arms in the air. "YATTA! Omaera, sugoi desu ne?" she went, until Take had to stand up and go calm her down. They could imagine that she wouldn't stop there, though, and they were right; she made preparations and some "proper calls" as she said and in no time they were having their own arranged event, playing first time at the bar they always used to hang out at. And when the day came, dammit, it was packed. They didn't know how she managed to convince so many people to come, but when going onstage they could tell Sawatari, Baba, Shiratori and some of Yankumi's family members in their audience. Hayato looked at Ryu and Ryu looked back at him; slapping their foreheads, they still laughed, preparing their guitars.

Either due to Yankumi's preparations or their great performance, even though it was mostly covering other songs and only in the end playing some originals, they gave it their all and their audience was thrilled. Take pointed out Sawatari who had been dancing. Well, clumsily, but still, Sawatari was dancing to their music. Hayato had smiled while he was singing; such a rare image to see and plus to their first appearance as a band and not just a bunch of students who happened to be best friends.

That night, they all ended up at Hayato's place again, and slept in his living room; Tsucchi and Kosuke on the floor with their heads on the table, Take sunken in Hayato's favorite armchair; Hayato and Ryu were on the couch, Hayato's head on Ryu's abdomen, his chest between his legs and his arms resting on the younger one's knees. Ryu's head was leaning to his own left shoulder, that arm embracing Hayato's upper part of the chest, the other hanging down from the couch. All five of them had fallen into a deep slumber, so deep that nothing would wake them, and when Taku had come back from one of his friends' place, he smiled at the image they were composing.

"So cozy…" the boy murmured and searched in his pocket for his mobile; he knew now what present he'd give them on their next friend anniversary.

And that situation went on for a couple of months, bringing them complete happiness, Ryu's leg's healing and lots of fans, mostly females, as well as total bounding to eachother and days that went on with them not even understanding when.

And for a while, it was all good.

But then one day, just when Ryu said goodbye to the bunch right before the front door of his house, he noticed a large and expensive car in the yard. He shook his head; probably another chief or minister who would want to meet his dad and for whom Ryu couldn't care less.

Or at least that was what he thought. Because when he entered the house, passing through their living room on his way to his room upstairs, he heard his father calling his name and turned.

"Nanda? Want something?"

"Chotto kochi de koi." His father's tone was low and kind, unusually kind. Ryu raised and eyebrow and, without taking the guitar he carried off his shoulder he stepped back down, hands in his pockets.

"Nani?" he asked, his eyes now traveling at the people sitting there opposite from his parents. Another old man, another woman looking just a little younger from his own mother, and a girl. "What the…?" he thought as he walked to the armchair left free; sitting in it, he laid his guitar off his shoulder. "Hayaku itte, ore wa isogashi Dakara."

"Ryu, dear…" his mother said softly. "These are mr. and Mrs. Ooyama, and their daughter, Naomi."

"Hajimemashite." The old man at the opposite side said. "So, this is your son, Odagiri-san?"

"Hai, Ooyama-san." Ryu's mother replied, tilting her head.

"Don't you think they're a perfect match?" the woman on the other side asked, and Ryu's father nodded; all four of them were looking at the girl and back at Ryu again with such eyes that Ryu felt as if he was an animal at the zoo.

"Cho…Nani kore? What's this all about? Why match wither?" the way he said this last word made his parents shoot him glances but he didn't care; he was asking for an explanation and he'd get it no matter what.

"Mr. Ooyama's company will be joining ours…And so, as a stronger seal for the deal, he offered his daughter for you. Naomi-chan will become your wide, after graduation." Ryu's father informed him.

"WHAT? Oi, what are you talking about?" when he heard those words, his world crumbled under his feet. Join companies? Fine with him! But marrying the old man's colleague's daughter…Why the hell couldn't they just ask him if he wanted to, or if he already had someone…

"Ryu…Why are you taking it like this?" his mother asked, trying to ease the tension between her husband and son.

"And you'll be studying economy over at their University in Canada." Mr. Odagiri continued.

"Huh?" Ryu lost the ground under his feet. "Why?"

"Because you need to cut ties with those detestable insects you associate with…especially that moth, that Yabuki bastard."

"…Don't you dirt his name saying it with that mouth of yours!" Ryu shouted, standing up. "Hayato is…Hayato, Take, Tsucchi and Kosuke are my best friends; my most important people! You can't just assume that I'll be marrying some damn girl and leaving them without even having turned 20 yet! Like I care for studying abroad, anyway, or taking over your job after you retire!"

"Ryu, please calm down." His mother told him. Shaking with anger, he sat down in the armchair again, trying to calm himself. He watched the four older people tilting their heads and bowing to eachother, asking for forgiveness for trouble they caused. He pouted; why the hell was he still staying there? The girl sitting on the couch next to her parents wasn't even appealing to him; her long and straight black hair, her empty eyes and covered from wealth-proving clothing were everything but attractive. She was looking at him fiercefully, he noticed. So she liked him. But Ryu just couldn't care less. He had a date with Hayato later and all he wanted when he had entered his house was to rest for a bit and take a bath; all his plans were ruined now. He wouldn't miss his date though; not a chance in hell!

"Ano…" the girl suddenly spoke, hesitantly. "Can I say something?"

"Naomi-chan…"

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Mr. Odagiri said.

'I don't think he needs to have me pushed over him…Tonight's our engagement dinner, right? We can be together like that until he finishes University or turns 20 as he said…Besides we're at the same age, and since I'll be attending the Momogaoka High now that we've come back to Japan, there won't be a problem as to when we'll be able to meet each other." Naomi said, her hands tightly holding on the dress she wore. For Ryu, she was obviously acting, but to the bunch of older people around she was just nervous…And it pissed him off that she was such a good actress.

"Engagement dinner…Just wait a minute here. Koitsu wa ore no koto Nanimo shiranai kuse ni!" he said, loudly, not losing his temper though.

"Why don't you give her chances to, then?" Ryu's father asked.

"Hayakute ii yo to omoou. Jikan arushi dakara." Naomi replied quietly. "We can take our time, ne, Ryu-kun?"

"Sumimasen deshita, demo…" the redhead said behind gritted teeth. She was already so familiar, aarrrgggh, it pissed him off! It was time to play his last card; the words he'd say now were his hidden ace. "I'm not agreeing in this. Kore wa owari desu. Ore…" he took a deep breath and spoke. "Suki na hito aru, dakara hotoite. Sorry if I'm disappointing you, but that's just the way it is. I've gotta go now." He said and stood up; grabbing his guitar and throwing it over his shoulder he left, shutting his ears to his mother's pleading and the calling of his name form his father.

He couldn't care less if he'd just humiliated them.

Once he was out in the street, he dragged his cell from his pocket. He decided not to wait for the time they had set, he wanted to see Hayato right on the moment. He called him and waited, as he walked on his way quickly, so that he'd be away from his house as fast as possible.

"Moshimooooshh…"

"Hayato."

"Nn?"

"Ima naniateru?"

"I was going to take a bath, naaande?"

"Forget it. Aitai. Ima sugu aitai." (A/N - I have to watch NANA again, now that I think of it…)

"Eeeh, so? Ja…Doko?"

"Right now I'm at the school's front door."

"Wakatta. Achi de matte. Ima ikimasu."

"Hai."

"Matte."

"Hayaku. Matteru kara."

"Don't go anywhere."

"I'm not going to."

"Don't make me search for you." (A/N – This sounds like Spiderman 1…lol)

I'm waiting."

"Aishiteru."

"…O…ore mou."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hayato?"

"Matte. Ima sugu ai ni ikimasu." And with those words he hang up; he was already out in the street and started running as fast as he could. If Ryu had called saying he wanted to meet him, and he had even tried to say "I love you", either something had happened, or…Hayato couldn't imagine. And when he finally turned to the corner of Kurogin, shouting "Ryu!" the redhead turned to him, dropped his guitar and ran to him; bumping onto eachother the two of them searched for an embrace, immediately, hands passing over and under arms, bringing them close, tightly holding onto each other. Ryu lifted himself on the tips of his toes and kissed Hayato, hungrily, passionately, as if that would be the last thing he could do. He wanted to escape from whatever destiny awaited him back home, and this, Hayato's kiss and embrace was his only refuge. He held him close, his arms embracing the older one's broad shoulders, tightly holding onto him, feeling that as long as he was in this embrace he would be protected from anyone. Hayato's one hand was on his neck and the other in his hair; that way even when one of them, it didn't matter who, deepened the kiss, the other wouldn't be able to break it.

When they parted, Ryu held on Hayato's hand.

"Ne…Why don't we go somewhere?" the older one asked, and Ryu nodded,

"The river banks…Sakuragawa." He said, sounding, strangely enough, firm.

"If you wanted to go there so much just say it." Hayato murmured but Ryu just walked on, dragging him, his fingers still tightly wrapped around Hayato's. On the way, Hayato picked up his fallen guitar as the younger one dragged him; when they reached the banks of the river, they both lied down on the ground, the wet grass cold against their backs even though they were still wearing their school uniforms over their own shirts. Ryu moved closer to Hayato and lifted his arm to the sky.

"Look." He said, pointing at a falling star."

"Negai shimasho."

"I wish…"

No one of them spoke for a while. They only looked at the light the shooting planet from far away left behind it as it traveled further in the night sky. When everything went back to normal and they were just there, laying next to each other, silence fell around them. Hayato turned to look at him and he saw Ryu staring. The younger one supported himself and rose, leaned over Hayato and kissed him, his tongue penetrating the older ones already slightly parted lips and entering his mouth, searching. In that game of conquered and conqueror, Hayato was always the winner but not now; not this time. Ryu deepened the kiss, making Hayato loose his breath for a moment; the next one he was licking his way down to his neck. Hayato was blinking; the cold tips of Ryu's fingers touching his skin as he started to unbutton his shirt were not just surprising but sending shivers down his spine. It really surprised him; before he was able to understand it, he was completely shirtless and Ryu's mouth was shamelessly wandering around the older one's bare torso, purposely stopping on his nipples and collarbone, sucking on the skin covering it so hard that it left marks. Hayato was dragging rough and choking inhales; he had been waiting quite a time to do that to Ryu and now it seemed that the damn brat was taking over him.

He grabbed Ryu's head with both his hands and brought him to his face again; kissing him fiercefully on the lips, parting them, he bit on the lower and then his tongued slipped in, forcefully, licking the sweetness hidden at the corners inside Ryu's mouth. The younger one huffed; Hayato's eyes were closed and so he slowly brought his knee between his thighs and rubbed it against his cock, slowly in the beginning and then harder, wanting Hayato to feel how much he wanted him and how much he just knew Hayato needed him too.

"Uhh…R..Ryuuu…" came Hayato's moan and made him smile.

"So you like it, huh?" Ryu murmured and when Hayato nodded, he slipped his hand inside his pants and underwear; touching his manhood with just his fingertips he felt Hayato twitch and suddenly the older boy was getting harder, so quickly that Ryu just had to comment. "Eeeehhh…Impatient, aren't we?"

"S…shut up. Dammit, just keep doing it." Hayato moaned, his own hands now unbuttoning Ryu's shirt and throwing it to the side, the other one soon following. He traced the muscles on Ryu's back from over his skin and counted the top of each bone on his spine as if they were pearls, his fingers barely touching the skin. His breath hot on Ryu's skin sent waves of pleasure down to the younger ones stomach and he felt hi own member waking up. Hayato was moaning shamelessly to every one of Ryu's touches; with every kiss he could feel himself getting harder and harder and Ryu's moving fingers inside his underwear didn't make it any easier for him.

Ryu looked at him and smiled; he really wanted to take longer teasing Hayato but he could feel that he wouldn't be able to hold on for himself, even, for much more. He lowered himself on Hayato and licked his way down to his stomach; he unzipped the boy's pants and took them off. He exhaled on purpose on Hayato's erected member and his hot breath made the older on whisper Ryu's name lasciviously. Slowly, he lowered his head and bit on Hayato's underwear, dragging them off of him with his teeth. He felt the older one's hands on his hipbones once he returned to his lips for a quick peck and the next moment he was naked on top of the older boy.

Hayato's breath was coming out in small sighs, and Ryu liked the way his body twitched under his. He licked the older one's lips and lowered to his chin, his neck, his collarbone, his nipples and quickly went down to his hipbones, stopping every now and then to bite and suck when he judged that Hayato's moans weren't loud enough. Hayato was doing it half-consciously and half not; he really liked Ryu's lips and teeth and tongue and everything they did to him and he didn't care about the pain of the cold grass against his skin anymore. Suddenly he felt his erection wrapped up in warmth and his breath died somewhere in its way out of him; Ryu was sucking on his cock so hard as only a sleeping baby would on its thumb.

"Hh…R…Ryu…Ryu…" he managed to let out, his voice trapped in his throat. He couldn't even voice out one word, yet Ryu needn't words to understand him; he could already taste the older one's precum and hell he was sure he wanted Hayato to come.

"Don't hold it in, dammit…" he murmured, stopping to lick on the tip and stroked his length with his frozen fingertips. "Just come...Come for me. Come fore me, my hime."

"H…hi…ore…hime nanka j-" Hayato started, but he was never able to finish. Once Ryu took his length in his mouth gain, he started sucking on it so hard that it was unable for him to keep his composure anymore. He came in Ryu's mouth with a loud and long moan, Ryu's hands on his hipbones holding him in place. His arms were spread on the ground over his head, tightly grabbing on the dirt and grass. Even when he had spilled his last drop, Ryu's tongue was still working him on, and he knew he had to stop it, even though he knew he was going to regret it.

Almost unconsciously, he rubbed his own knee on Ryu's cock now, even though he already knew, he could see and feel how hard the redhead was.

"Game over, hime." Ryu murmured, licking his fingers. He leaned in and kissed Hayato, wanting him to get the same feeling he did. His saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth and fell on the older one's cheek when he abruptly broke the kiss, uncaring of Hayato's complaining moan. "See?" he murmured, wiping the dripping liquid from the corner of his mouth with Hayato's forefinger and then licked it. "See how sweet you taste?" he whispered on his lips, now licking on whatever of that mix was left on his cheek. Hayato could only blink, but that was just for a moment. He grabbed Ryu's head in his hands and kissed him, full on the mouth, making him loose his breath.

When they parted, panting for air, Ryu looked at Hayato and licked his own fingers; he wasn't sure whether that would do or not, but Hayato didn't seem to care and neither did he, for sure. He nudged the boy's legs apart and lowered himself on Hayato in between his legs while inserting one finger in him. The older boy yelled in frustration; it wasn't the pain that pissed him off, rather the fact that he wanted to be the one to that to Ryu. The redhead didn't seem to care though as he gradually added one and then another finger, and then Hayato understood that even that surprising Ryu had his limits.

"Damn prideful king…Suki ni sureba; hayaku omae…" he moaned, waves of pleasure taking him away from Ryu.

"What did you say?"

"Just…Uhh…just get it…in me, dammit!"

Hayato was practically shouting and Ryu just complied with the orders; in a second he had switched from fingers to his own member and found himself deep in Hayato's welcoming warmth. The feeling was tremendously indescribable; having Hayato under him, moaning his name on the skin covering the crook of his neck, having his cock tightly wrapped inside Hayato was just too much. He grabbed the older one from the wrists and kissed him; Hayato was just lifting his lower half of the body, wanting to feel more of Ryu inside him, and practically he was the one leading the dance (A/N – Gomen for the expression, but however you look at it, it's JIN's hips anyway…xD) until Ryu's breath was caught in his throat and he choked; his own wave was coming and Hayato just wanted it to fill him. So he kept moving, until Ryu lost control and came, being the one to moan Hayato's name into the night, collapsing onto the older one who was still pinched to the ground by him. They both just lied there, breathless.

Minutes later, when they had resumed a kind of normal breathing pattern, and they would be able to make a comprehensive conversation, Hayato embraced Ryu and he kissed him, dragging himself out, even though the older one tried to stop him.

"Ne, Ryu…"

"Mm?"

"…What was that today all of a sudden?"

"You mean what happened...right now?"

"…That too. What surprised me more was the way you called and asked that we went out right then…?"

"Pretty brattish, huh?"

"Not so much…I can't complain."

"Hayato."

"Nn?"

"What did you wish for?"

"Huh?"

"When that star fell."

"If I tell you, my wish won't come true."

"What if we wished the same?"

"I don't know what happens when two people wish for the same thing."

"…Ba~ka."

"Gomen."

"Hayato?"

"Nn?"

Ryu crept closer, pulling Hayato in a tight and possessive embrace. "Hold me." He murmured, closing his eyes, "Hold me like this…and don't let go."

"Never?"

"Ever."

"Sure, I will. Man, you're such a baby, Ryu…"

"Shut up, hime." Ryu whispered demandingly and before Hayato was able to protest, he had sealed his lips with his for yet another time. He was still worried about that girl his parents seemed to want to burden him with, but right now, with Hayato's arms around him, that was the last thing he wanted to worry about.

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Playlist: Dir en Grey - Kodou, Gackt - Ash, Girugamesh - Crime/Tsumi, AnCafe - Mapple Gunman, Dir en Grey - Saku, Girugamesh - Melody, DBSK - Rising Sun, Tackey & Tsubasa - Diamond, Yamashita Tomohisa - MOLA, Akanishi Jin - LOVEJUICE, Acid Black Cherry - Jigsaw, Gackt - Vanilla**


	10. X

**hEY! Gomen for the "late" (...) update, but I just had TONES of studying...WARNING - LEMOOOONNNZZZZ in the chappie. **

**I don' own Gokusen, but Ryu owns Hayato now.**

**(sorry it's the same with the previous time. There's only simple news this time I GOT A BOYFRIEND^^ And I so much LOOOOVVV him!)**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Even though it was cold –it was December after all- they slept together like that in each other's arms, covering themselves with the top of their school uniforms. Ryu felt the cold wind on his back and it seemed that Hayato felt like that too; he embraced him tighter, trying to warm up the both of them through the heat their bodies produced. Ryu slept with the smell of Hayato's hair in his nostrils; it created the sweetest of dreams for him

In the morning he felt Hayato shake him to wake him. It was the first time after quite a long time that he didn't feel like wanting to sleep more; they had slept many hours. As it seemed, it was afternoon again.

"I guess school was over long ago…" Hayato murmured as Ryu was getting dressed.

"Mazui, kore. Who knows how many people saw us…" Ryu said, putting on his school uniform.

"Does it matter?"

"It's not that…We'll be rejected."

"Take won't be against us."

"Hayato, grow up. There's not only Take in our world!"

"Gomen. But I don't care if they will. As long as I have you, I don't."

"…Hayato…"

"Don't say it. I know. Of course it would be like that, besides it's the almighty and hardly-ever-changing Odagiri Ryu talking…Wakatteru." He said, smiling to the younger one.

Ryu felt like punching him, but in the end he just grabbed Hayato's hair, brought him close and kissed him, silencing him before he thought of more to say. And then it suddenly hit him; he had ran like that out of his house last night…How would he return to his house now? He'd better avoid going back; who knew if their "guests" of last night were still there…

"Ne, Hayato." He said, abruptly breaking the kiss.

"Nn…Nani?"

"Can I stay at your place…For the following week?"

"HUH?"

"I'd like to disappear from my house for awhile, dakara…"

"Man, you don't have to lay reasons to me! It's not like I would deny you or anything –not that if I did Yankumi wouldn't drag you over at her place…"

"Oh, Hayato, just shut up!" Ryu said and kissed him again, this time really meaning to silence him. "Thanks baby. I love you so much." He was thinking, but there was just no way he would say that out loud. He brushed his forehead against Hayato's and felt his tongue on his lips; obediently he parted them with a welcoming moan to the intrusion. His left arm's fingers were intertwined with Hayato's right one's; he held tight on that as the older one pressed his hand on the back of his neck, his fingers losing their way in his hair which glowed gold to the light of the sunset.

"Ryu…I love you. I love you; I so much love you…There is no life for me if you're not around." Hayato suddenly murmured, making Ryu take a step back, surprised. His mind immediately ran to his parents' arrangements; was there any way Hayato could know?

"Ne, Hayato…" he asked. "Have…have my parents called you last night after I did?....Before you came to meet me?"

"Eh? Why would they do that, Ryu?"

"Did they tell you anything?"

"Ryu, your parents didn't call me; you're the only Odagiri that has my number."

"So you…don't know…" a sigh of relief escaped Ryu's lips before he was able to keep it in. "I guess I should be telling you myself."

"Nn? Nani?"

"Don't get mad…Promise me!" Ryu said, putting his forefinger on Hayato's lips to silence him before he would be able to say anything. "Promise me that you won't get mad, no matter what you listen…I don't know what to do if you turn me down because of this."

"Ryu, you're scaring me…Did you get any incurable disease?"

"…Sort of."

"EH?"

"It's…a person. About a person my parents seem to want to burden me with."

"A private tutor?"

"That would be wonderful; if only it was just that!"

"…What is it, then?"

"They brought me a bride."

"…"

"There's this guy who wants to join companies with my father…They're really big, and they even have an Economics University in Canada…I don't know what their products are; probably guns though, but, as a…tie or a bond on their contract, our parents decided that his daughter and I would get married…And…after graduation…They'll be sending me overseas…to study economics in that University…they even want to join me to another school..." Ryu said, holding his head down. Hayato hadn't said a word all this time; the redhead looked at him worried as they walked. Hayato had a long grass in his mouth, biting on it like it was a toothpick; all this time that Ryu was talking he did nothing but look forward as they kept walking.

"…Say something…I beg you."

"I'm not handing you over to any bitch." Hayato said, flapping his tongue. He threw the herb from his mouth to the ground. "Sorry to talk like I'm your owner or something, but I wont be giving you to any damn woman."

"Since when do you hate women?"

"Since they try to grab hold of you."

"…Hayato."

"You're so pretty Ryu; it's only natural that you have damn women all around you."

"And not just women."

"Heyyy…"

"You're the most recent example!"

"But I'm your lover! And that was both lurid and offensive!"

"You don't seem to mind anyway."

"Just because I don't show it?"

"Come on."

"You go in."

"Eh?"

"We're here." Hayato said and pushed Ryu inside.

"I'll be intruding…" Ryu murmured as they got in and took their shoes off. Isn't there anyone in your house?"

"Well, dad is almost always traveling and Taku recently joined cram school too; and now that I think about it, tomorrow's my job interview."

"You got a job interview?"

"Yeah, a cleaning company. Yankumi helped me apply."

"…Maji de? The woman is just…"

"Nuts. I know. But she's helping us all."

"If only she could help me too…" Ryu thought to himself bitterly. "Ne, we have o write at least two new songs; we can't go like that on our next appearance."

"Why? When is it?"

"…Are you kidding me? You forgot? Next weekend!"

"EH?"

"…you're hopeless."

"N…I think I can show you now, then." Hayato said and dragged him to his room.

"Chotto!"

"Koi, koi, koi!"

Hyper Hayato and Ryu was thrilled deep inside; even though Hayato had forgotten about their next appearance, it seemed that he had been working for the band on the side anyway. Well, of course he would, baka! It's his dream anyway! An annoying little voice inside him said.

"Urusai." He whispered, but Hayato's skilled ear still caught it.

"Huh?"

"Not you." Ryu said, slapping his forehead. "I was talking to myself."

"You do that too? Odagiri Ryu talks to himself too?"

"Just give me the damn notes." Ryu said and grabbed the papers from Hayato's hands. "Can you lend me your guitar? Mine needs a change of strings."

"Which ones?"

"You've got a set?"

"If it's seven."

"Yeah, mine takes seven too."

"Matte." Hayato handed the redhead one of his guitars and took his own one; standing up he walked to his desk and searched between the boxes piled up with the strings for his guitars. As Ryu started on the notes for the new song he wrote, Hayato fixed the redhead's guitar, putting on the new strings. In contrast with the old ones that had writhed and were too sharp, creating a danger for Ryu's fingers to get cut on them, the new ones were just perfect. All three of them (Hayato, Ryu and Take) had changed strings on their guitars numerous times (well, Hayato was the one to usually do it) since they started playing.

"It's pretty." Ryu said, suddenly.

"It's a ballad."

"I got that."

"Besides..." Hayato continued, handing Ryu his guitar "…here. Besides it's a Christmas song, and it's December already." Hayato said, laying on the floor. "So you like it?"

"I do."

"Thought so. We're going to sing it together."

"Eh?"

"I wrote it for you; for us. I want us to sing it together."

"Okay." Ryu said and left the guitars and the notes on the older one's bed. Laying next to him, on the floor, he felt Hayato's hand wrap around his own one. "Ne."

"Nn?"

"Kiss me."

"You needn't ask for it, I'd do it anyway."

"Then just do it already."

"Hai, hai, ohimesama." Hayato said and leaned over him, sealing his lips before he was able to reply. It would be an insult, definitely, but that wasn't the reason. He needn't reasons to kiss the boy next to him. Ryu was being possessive now, pushing him back and leaning over him, holding him tight from the back of his neck and his shirt. Hayato would slap himself; he felt as if this was a dream. Suddenly, Ryu's hands were under his shirt and he was dragging Hayato on him with his legs. He smiled on Ryu's lips; so the real princess wanted games. The older boy wanted to toy with him; he slipped his hand in Ryu's pants and rubbed his manhood above his underwear. That earned him a moan on his lips and his smile grew bigger as Ryu's breath got caught in his throat.

"Payback time." He whispered lasciviously in Ryu's ear. Before the redhead could realize, he was thrown on Hayato's bed, the guitars were off, and his clothes on the floor and the older one was roaming over his naked torso, raining down kisses and bites on his milky white skin. Ryu couldn't help but moan pleased to every little touch of Hayato's lips, and when his fingers started stroking his inner thigh he shuddered; waves of pleasure starting from his stomach spread through his whole body. Hayato licked his way down to Ryu's hipbones, his skilled tongue dancing over every inch of skin exposed to him. He slowly dragged his fingertips on Ryu's thighs, making him shiver, and then licked his hardening member slowly; painfully so. It felt thrilling; having Ryu's erection coming to life and knowing that he was the one who had caused it all…It filled his heart, and not just his heart. He too felt his member hard and dammit, the princess under him had understood.

"And then you try to hide…" Ryu murmured out of breath, rubbing his bare knee against the older boy's cock. Hayato dived and moaned on the sensitive skin on the redhead's inner thigh, making his erection rise up even more. It was an unconscious movement yet it turned Ryu on even more and he grabbed tight on Hayato's bedsheets under him, trying to prevent his control from collapsing. The damn…he was purposely exhaling hot breath on him, making him tremble. He decided to pay him the same; knowing Hayato, he was barely keeping his shit together right now, trying to hold himself back to give pleasure to Ryu first. Yet Ryu felt it was unfair for Hayato to always think ahead like that. He lifted himself, supporting on his elbows and pulled Hayato's pants down, soon followed by his underwear. He crawled closer and took his erected member in his mouth, sucking hard and licking lasciviously, taking it in inch by inch, making Hayato moan loudly. He was sure the older one wouldn't be able to keep it together for much longer, he just needed to find the trigger…In a moment, he really did it, he thought, because for just the second time, he tasted Hayato's precum and it felt like the best taste ever. Soon enough, Hayato was shaking uncontrollably and Ryu smiled; he knew that any moment now, he would come. He didn't want to rush him for another time, but he knew that Hayato needed a trigger only he could pull.

"Ne, ohimesama…" he murmured, and that was it. Hayato came in his mouth and Ryu swallowed all of his lover's seeds, not even flinching in the process. The older one was panting above him and Ryu took him on him, carefully as he laid back own. "…Why don't you just be the seme tonight?" he asked, provokingly opening his legs, embracing Hayato from the waist and brining him closer. The lower parts of their bodies rubbing against each other; the friction and the thought that Ryu's hard member was still 'loaded' turned Hayato on again; it wasn't only moments later that he realized just what position Ryu had taken.

He swallowed hard. The damn brat, he was just so inviting…He licked his lips and then leaned in to kiss Ryu; in the process he slowly inserted two fingers in him; he felt the redhead twitch under him and deepened the kiss, weighting himself on Ryu to pinch him on his bed. He was not so opened up now as the previous time; maybe the fact that he was under Hayato now rather than leading him was…

"Are you afraid, Ryu?" he asked, whispering in his ears, stroking his hair gently with his free hand.

"Who would?" he said, but the truth was too obvious for him to hide. Hayato kissed his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, the edge of his lips, his temples and embraced him tightly with both his arms, trying to calm him.

"It's okay. Even if you don't want to admit it, I know; don't worry. I'm going to be gentle." Okay, what shit was he laying to Ryu? This was not his first time, but it was certainly his first time being…Well, like that; it was only natural that he'd be even a little afraid. Slowly, Hayato lowered on him and entered, slowly pushing his way into Ryu, not wanting to scare him more. He closed his eyes as he kissed the redhead's face, every inch of skin he could, gently, softly, calming the younger one.

Ryu's guard was falling off slowly; Hayato's arms around his shoulders, his own fingers in the older one's hairs, Hayato's lips on his eyelids, his lips, his tongue brushing against his; it was all calming him down enough for him to loosen up and he tightly held the older one on him, embracing his back with his own arms and his waist with his legs.

"Don't stop now…" he whispered, "…don't leave me." He murmured in his hair. The smell of soap and alcohol and brown fallen leaves and dust; Hayato's smell. "Tada, hanasanaide."

"You stupid…I'm not going to. Hanasanai yo." Hayato reassured him and he tried to hide the changes in his breath that would betray that he, once again, was about to come. He didn't want to scare Ryu more, yet the redhead was dragging him even closer and he was slowly sliding more into him. He bit his lower lip; Ryu was panting under him, and suddenly he came onto Hayato; the warm liquid on his skin was triggering him more and he too came with a caught-in breath, collapsing on Ryu after his release. They stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily, tightly embraced, Ryu wiping some traitorous tears form the edge of both his and Hayato's eyes.

"…N…ne.." he whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

"Nani?" the older one replied, carefully dragging himself out of Ryu.

"How long can I stay with you?"

"Need you ask? As long as you want."

"I…didn't mean here. I meant…Issho ni."

"Koibito to shite."

"…Hai."

"That too is up to you. Be it possible I'd wish that we stay together until even after we die, but…"

"Hayato…" Ryu murmured, hiding his face in the older boy's embrace. "I don't want to marry that damn slug. I don't want to go away."

"I know." Hayato said, stroking his hair. "I just…know."

"Protect me…"

"Eh?"

"I beg you; don't let her take over me. Protect me."

"Ryu…"

"I beg you." The grip on his shoulders became stronger, Ryu's nails almost digging in his flesh.

"…Wakatta. Ore…mamotte mise yo, omae no koto."

Ryu smiled against Hayato's skin he knew that not always Hayato would be able to keep this promise, it was practically impossible, but he was still reassured.

"Arigatou…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

"Iie. Iwanakute ii yo."

"Demo."

"Ii yo."

"…Hai."

"Don't be so submitting."

"Gomen."

"Ryu!"

"…"

"…Warui." Hayato said kissed him. "It was my fault."

It was already late; only now did Hayato hear his brother's keys on the front door and he immediately jumped naked out of bed, rushing back to lock his room's door.

"Tadaima…" they heard the younger boy say, and Hayato shouted "Okaeri, your dinner is on the table, don't bother me, oyasumi!" in response. From outside, the kid shook his head and scratched his forehead; his brother was definitely doing something again but he didn't want to interfere, whatever that was.

* * *

**Playlist  
_(all from NEWS)_**

Ai Nante, Akaku Moyuru Taiyou, Baby! Be my Baby!, Cherish, Code, Happy Birthday, I ZA NA I ZU KI, Kibou~Yell~, Koi Yake, LOVE SONG, MOLA, Weeeek, Ryo & Jin - Ai no Katamari, Ai Nante (Tegonyan live)


	11. XI

**Hiya^^ I'm back with it, yes I am^^ Merry Xmas everyone, and have a nice New Year's even when it comes^^**

**I don't own Gokusen**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Some days went by like that, peacefully, with them having no worries. Ryu was watching Hayato closely and he found out that Hayato was not just at school paying attention to Physics, Chemistry, Biology and Math but he was also studying at home, and spent serious hours on it..[I should take example from what he does, even though the lessons I need to study are totally different…] In the beginning he was just rubbing his eyes surprised, sure they were deceiving him, so he asked Hayato about it, someday. And the older one had answered "I want to become a molecular biologist." That was the biggest of all surprises, but Ryu, seeing how serious Hayato was about it, how he spent most of his free hours with a book in hand, what effort he put into keeping his attention steady at the certain classes, he just understood. Even if he himself hadn't yet found exactly what he wanted to do, he just knew that deep down he wished for Hayato to succeed in whatever that would be he would want to do.

And that day though, when they went to school he watched closely; Hayato was definitely overworked. He was worried; considering the fact that he was an epileptic, he had been pretty 'okay' the last weeks, had been on his medication properly, and was following his doctors' instructions and he hadn't collapsed any other time. But that day they had tests on all of the lessons that Hayato seemed to favor lately, so he was worried, because he just knew that while he had been asleep on his bed after their lovemaking, Hayato had just gone back to studying, for sure. And only he knew at what time he had finally gone to sleep. He only hoped that Hayato wouldn't collapse and he should do great on everything; he didn't deserve any bad luck or his efforts going to waste.

Luckily though, nothing happened. The day went by with no sudden changes or events; well, apart from an un-wanted test in English, in which, surprisingly, all five of the bunch scored from 78% and over. Of course, of course, Hayato scored 100%. But that was no reason for celebrating to him, as he had gotten used to getting such high scores at the lessons he had adopted the tendency to just be good at. And generally everything went along just fine, until the end of the lessons, when suddenly, Yankumi left the chalk fall from her hand and tripped, falling abruptly on her knees, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Yankumi!" almost everyone in the class stood up immediately, and Take was the first one to be beside her. "Daijobou ka?"

"Hai." She was all smiles again. Take helped her stand and sit on her chair, patting her back. "I guess it's that time already, huh?" she murmured.

"That time…What do you mean?" Take asked.

"Haven't I told you guys already?" Yankumi asked, rubbing her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I did tell you…"

"What?" Ryu asked. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm pregnant."

"EEEEEHHHH?" The second surprise in just a few minutes. Hayato slapped his forehead, Ryu looked at the ceiling, Take, Tsucchi and Hyuuga stood with eyes wide open and some of the others started dancing around.

"Maji de?" Kosuke murmured. "Zenzen mienai!"

"Because I'm still on my third month."

"Eh? Already?" Hayato asked. "Ok now, who was it?"

"What's with all the interest? An old student of mine. We were going to get married, anyway, and this just…happened."

"Eh…Are you, for real?" Ryu asked, amused "Omedetto." He said, hands in his pockets.

"And kiotsukete, from now on." Hayato added. "It's unbelievable."

"Hell yeah." Tsucchi said, shivering. "Yankumi mama."

"Zenzen kaachanrashikunai." Hyuuga nodded. "You're so clumsy; you have to be more careful than the other pregnant women."

"Oii!" Yankumi uttered, pouting. "HiDoi!"

"We're just direct." Hayato shook his shoulders.

"And besides wasn't Yankumi the one who told us that to be 'fine adults' we need to be direct in our everyday lives?" Take asked, pinching her cheek.

"Takeda! Well, a n y w a y !" Yankumi shouted, hitting her fist on the desk. "I don't need you guys babysitting me, I get enough of that stuff at home/ Shin is just so overprotective-"

"Shin?" Hayato asked. It ringed a bell, it definitely ringed a bell. "That Shin? The one that almost killed me that time I cursed you?"

"…Yes, that one. And don't be so exaggerative; he only punched you once, and he's not even as strong as I am."

"Yeah, I forgot that Sawada didn't have a yakuza upbringing."

"Is it so bad that I did?"

"Not at all, I'm actually jealous."

"Guh, I knew you'd say it."

"Are you talking back to me?"

"Hayato, yametoke!" Ryu said, grabbing his hand.

"Well I'm not known for letting women talk back to me-"

"Hayato!"

"-besides she's an adult and has the obligation to listen closely-"

"Dammit, stop talking, baka." Ryu murmured and suddenly kissed him, thinking of it as the only way to stop him. Seemed as if he had forgotten where they were; wasn't he the one who had doubts about revealing their relationship anyway? All that didn't seem to matter; his kiss was deep, hungry and possessive, and Hayato took a step back, trying to keep his balance. Yankumi was smiling deviously behind her hand that covered her lips but the rest of her students stood jaw-dropped. What was happening, what was going on, no one could understand. Ryu? Odagiri Ryu was doing what? And wait, wait, why were Ryu and Hayato kissing in the f i r s t p l a c e? And so passionately, what was the deal?

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, futari domo." Yankumi said, clapping her hands.

Hayato felt Ryu pulling away; they stood with their hands, their fingers barely touching, looking around. A faint blush was covering Ryu's cheeks; Hayato cursed himself; that was no way for them to announce their relationship but, the result was still the same. He scratched his head and caught Ryu's glance. He too was asking with his eyes "do we tell them now?"

"Chotto…Ima no…Nani are?" Take asked.

"Hountouni…" Tsucchi said, his hand over his mouth. Hyuuga was nodding beside him, and the other guys in the class were asking the same questions, always like "What the hell?" and "Are they for real?"

"Oretachi wa sa…Tsukiateru." Hayato said, after confirming for one last time that Ryu agreed. He had started this anyway, and it had been witnessed by many. He couldn't hide it anymore.

"Eeeh? Maji? Maji desu ka?"

"Itsu no mae ni…"

"Shinjirarenai…"

"Minna, ochitsuite kudasai!" Yankumi shouted, clapping her hands. "The fact that we have two lovebirds in the class now shouldn't affect you like that!"

"What lovebirds? Do you know what an uproar it would have caused to other classes? Yankumi announcing she's pregnant, Ryu kissing Hayato…" Take said loudly, climbing on his desk. "Had it been anyone else, they'd be shouting their lungs out."

"Hai, hai. But I want you to reply to this sincerely, would it be so bad if Hayato had started it instead?"

"Eh? I don't know, but reasonably, no. Because, you know, that would have been Hayato, not Ryu."

"Excuse me, but can you stop talking about us as if we weren't even in here?" Hayato asked.

"Gomen ne, Yabuki."

"I didn't ask for your apologies, Yankumi, mercy!"

"Hayato." Ryu said calmly.

"What?"

"You're shouting at her again."

"…Hai, hai, waruku."

"You're hopeless."

"That's what Miroku says…"

"Who's Miroku?"

"What, you're jealous?"

"Ii kara, dattara nanda? Ore wa omae no koibito, desho? Dakara hayaku kotaero!"

"Calm down, you little kitten, Miroku's my twin cousin."

"Your what?" Ryu blinked.

"You don't know him?" Take got in the middle.

"Are you sure you don't? He's come get Hayato from school several times." Tsucchi said, pointing somewhere out of the window with his fan.

"Calm down, it was at the times he still wasn't here." Hayato said. "And by the way, he'll be coming today too. Nice chance to meet you. He wanted me to introduce you to him."

"Eh, chotto! Who said that I want to meet another crazy Hayato?"

"Well, he finds me troublesome."

"That's some miracle."

"He might be crazy but on another space. He's just always bored since he's an only-child, so he gets excited over the less fun stuff. He's really handy, though. He even made a television on his own, for his buddies at school."

"Yeah, the Student Body Council staff?" Kosuke asked. "If memory serves, he's the VP, desho?"

"Yep, Serves him right; let that Kikomasamune dude beat him"

"Don't be ridiculous, Haya-chan." Tsucchi said, singing the words.

"And what school is this so great cousin in, anyway?" Ryu asked, still with a pinch of jealousy in his heart.

"Saint President Private Academy." Hayato replied, sitting back on his chair, his feet on his desk. "Damn backbone pain…" he murmured, rubbing the top bone under his hair.

"Mm."

"So desu."

"Pretty rich bastard." Hayato sighed. "If only I owned one fourth of what he does…"

"Chotto, chotto, you said Saint President Gakuen? That St. President, with the rich and famous kids?" Ryu asked, sitting on the desk, removing Hayato's feet. "Oshiete!" he said, hitting his fist lightly on the older one's knee.

"Itaii…Itai yo, Odagiri-kun!" Hayato mimicked with a girly voice, making the rest three laugh and Ryu blush. "Yeah, that's the school. Why?"

"I…used to go there. For the freshman year in junior high…Just before I transferred at the local junior high I met you." The redhead said, and then his eyes opened wide. "Ne…It's a mixed one, right?"

"Sou dakedo. Nande?" Take asked.

"Hey, you look like you saw a ghost." Hayato murmured.

"That's where they want to join me and that slug…" Ryu whispered, looking at Hayato.

"Doesn't she have a name?"

"Do you think I want to remember?"

"Okay, okay, ochitsuite. It's not like I'm going to let it happen, desho? Yakusokushita desho?" Hayato asked, patting Ryu's lap.

"Sankyuu."

"Ne, what are you two talking about?" Take asked, but before either of them had the chance to reply, the classroom door was abruptly slid and a furious female entered, running through the class and once reaching them, threw herself into Ryu's embrace.

"Ryu-kuuunnn…Doko ni ichatta? Yatto mitsuketa!" she said, tightly holding the boy to her side.

"Ch- Naomi! What the hell are you doing here?" the redhead said, trying to break free from her embrace. "Sawatenai."

"Finally I found you! Are you alright? Your parents were very worried, even mine! You know, they settled the schools stuff, and we won't have to transfer, since our current schools are so close! Isn't it great?" She just kept on talking with her hyper tone, uncaring of Ryu's indifferent look and Hayato looking at her like he wanted to kill her [well he did want to, but that was another thing].

"You…" he said, pointing his finger out to her. "You filthy woman! How dare you touch my Ryu?"

"Huh? Yabai, kowai yo!" Naomi said and hid behind Ryu. "Tasukete…"

"Naomi! Let go; Hayato, yametoke. Aitsu wa…ano onna." The younger boy said, dragging Naomi's hands off of him.

"Chotto! Ryu, what's going on? Who's this?" Tsucchi, Take and Hyuuga asked. "How come Hayato knows about her and we don't?"

"His fiancée." Hayato said in a broken voice. It was clearly obvious how bitter his emotions were, how much effort he put into saying it for the others, and how much it hurt him.

"Hayato…" Ryu said, but the older one kicked his chair, grabbed his bag and right on the moment, his Cellphone rang.

"Moshimoshi…"

"Oi. I got done earlier. I'm outside."

"Good for you; I'm skipping. I'll be there in a sec."

"Your cousin?" Kosuke asked but Hayato didn't reply clearly. Only when he went out of the door, he said "When Miroku comes, tell him I went out with the orphan. He knows."

"Chotto, Hayato!"

"Haya-chan!"

"Hayato!"

"Hayato!"

But the boy didn't even turn to talk; he only kept walking. When he was out of the school, he met a stranger, a thin, skinny and pretty handsome at that, stranger, dressed in a leather jacket and a worn out pair of jeans. They left together, heading for the nearest bar.

"Ano neee…" Naomi said, shaking her hand in front of Ryu's eyes, who was looking at Hayato from the window at the back class corridor. "Will you be coming home? What am I asking, they'll come get us from school; of course you will!"

"Naomi, shut it." Ryu said, catching her hands with his one. "Shut it, okay? I'll get my stuff from the place I live now on my own and then go home. Okay?" he said, pushing her to the classroom exit. "Just return to your school and class, and we'll see eachother tonight again, ne?"

"Hai!" the girl said with her high-pitched voice and laid a sudden kiss on Ryu's cheek.

When the girl disappeared from his sight, Ryu wiped his cheek on his sleeve, murmuring curses for the bad luck he had gotten himself into.

"Ano ne…" Take asked, hesitantly. "What's going on here?"

"My parents…They're joining companies with her parents and both decided that we are going to get married to seal their deal. We would even transfer to St. President Gakuen, but as it seems it was cancelled." Ryu explained. "Dammit, they chose just the right time…"

"Are you saying so in fear of your newly 'created' relationship with Yabuki breaking?" Yankumi asked, quietly from her desk. Ryu looked at her.

"Well yeah! What else would worry me? You saw how he acted; you heard his voice, he was broken to even talk about her to the others, even though it was my job to do, he did it for me! It just hurt him! And it's my fault!" Ryu shouted.

"Why, Odagiri, you surprise me." The woman said. Sitting up, she started walking towards them. "You live together with Yabuki. You're having sex with him. You're eating the same food, you come to school together. You study together, you sit side by side, and you're generally together anyway. From how long I know Yabuki, and excuse the expression, he won't 'hand you over' to that girl so easily. But if you just leave it all up to him and don't do anything on your own, of course he'll give up."

"Urusai. Why do you have to look at the worst of it? Do you think I like that bitch intruding my life right at the time I wanted to fix it up with Hayato? I hate her! And I hate my parents even more for deciding without asking me for yet another time!"

"I was always against kids not caring about their parents, Odagiri, but you see that in your case I've backed off on my decision to that many times. You're the exception. To you I can only say this. You deserve your fate, boy; you never riot, you just accept whatever's going on, whatever's decided ahead of you for you. You're pathetic."

Ryu stood up and kicked his desk and chair to the side,

"You're not in my house, you don't know what's going on, so don't think you can understand so easily, okay?" he yelled, jumping frustrated to the back exit of the classroom.

"Odagiri!" Yankumi yelled, but he was already out.

He walked fast. He ran out of school, passing through the streets, going to Hayato's apartment to pick his stuff. He was mad at him, very mad at him. He had seen him give his hand to the stranger who came and got him from school, and that definitely wasn't his cousin, because the action later…He…he…He didn't even want to remember, even though it burned his memory, and even if he was mistaken and had seen wrong, the image of the other guy just touching, touching his Hayato drove him crazy, and he now felt possessive over him. He thought that he could understand how Hayato felt about him when Naomi and other females in general touched him.

"Damn bastard…" he murmured and suddenly he felt the wind blow hard on his back; he saw that he had reached the house of the older boy. He sighed and opened the door with the spare key Hayato had given him, got in and in a few minutes had gathered his belongings from all around Hayato's apartment. Just before he set foot out of it, he left the key fall from his hand to the floor and shot a last glance to the small house which had so warmly accommodated him for those days he stayed there. He felt a knot somewhere in his throat and his vision blurry; he sighed and inhaled, trying to prevent the inevitable. As he closed the door behind him, the guitar and its sheath, the bag with the few clothes and other stuff in his hands felt heavier, way more than they actually weighted. At that point, he couldn't keep it in anymore and his tears ran free, staining his pale cheeks with their paths as they went down to his chin. The salty drops dripped down from his eyes to his nose and lips and chin…The cold wind felt even more chilling on the spots the tears had passed. He took a deep breath and started walking, quickly towards the nearest train station.

For yet another time, he was returning home frustrated, and his frustration's turmoil had to do with Hayato. He had not much money so his ticket earned him a really slow return, but that made no difference to him. He was still looking out of the window at scenery in which nature was raging upon; it was snowing. He leaned in for he thought he saw a figure, but before he could shoot a second glance over, the train had moved too fast for his eyes to rematch the faint vision.

He sighed; that was the last thing he needed, seeing stuff that either didn't really exist or were made into something by his imagination.

When he reached his house, his mood had already dropped lower than his feet. He needn't get stuck to the wall by Naomi, strangled by her arms around him and thrown daggers from his father's words. His mother was the only one who he felt caring about why he had ran away from home.

"Ne, Ryu…" she dared saying once. "Won't you go upstairs and rest? Take a bath, sleep for a while…"

"Arigatou, kaach-…" he didn't finish. He felt so grateful to that comment of hers that he didn't notice at first…How long had it been since he had last called her "kaachan" or at least talk to her without it being "anta" or "omae"? He sighed and turned to her. "Arigatou, okaasan." He said and, throwing down the small bag with the clothes, keeping only his guitar, he climbed upstairs to his room, ignoring Naomi and her parents, and especially his father. He didn't even turn to look at him. Once in his room, he remembered that the key was always from the outside, so that his father could lock him in if he wanted. Frustrated, he pushed his desk behind the door, leaving the guitar with the strings Hayato had changed for him on his bed. When he was done, he leaned on the wall, his back facing it. Slowly, he sank to his knees and hid his face into his hands, his fingers running through his hair. Hayato's ballad was still ringing in his head; he couldn't forget the gentle words he wrote in it, the look in his eyes when he said he wanted them to sing it together.

"Damn it, Hayato…" he thought. "Why do I have to love you that much?" he murmured, words drown in his hands. He didn't know where he picked the courage to stand up and go to the bathroom from. He only knew that he was not really doing it consciously. When did the water fill the tub? When did he get rid of his clothes, when did he sink in? He couldn't tell; in the end, he didn't care. When he was done, he put on his clothes but for some reason, he still felt cold. He grabbed a woolen jacket and put it over the rest, but still, his teeth were hitting onto eachother.

"Nanda yo kore…" he murmured, or rather hissed, behind gritted teeth. He grabbed a blanket and in a few moments he was laying on his bed, curled up like a fetus. "Nande ana ni sabui yo?"

But no one could answer. He felt more and more cold, and even when he had covered himself with all the blankets he could find in the room, he still couldn't stop his lips from earning the paleness of a dead, frozen body. "Hayato…gomen ne…" he murmured, his teeth hitting. He could feel it, he was slowly sinking into a cold, even though he had promised himself he wouldn't, he would stay strong, for Hayato's sake. He felt his eyelids really really heavy, his head and stomach hurt, he felt the bones in his arms and legs in so much pain; it all felt like someone was burning him from the inside, and still he felt cold and frozen as if enclosed in ice.

Without realizing, after many torturing moments, he fell asleep. He didn't get any decent rest though; in his dreams, he was spinning, he was cold, he was in pain, he was crying. Naomi's high-pitched voice and laughter were piercing through him like a needle driven in from the pupil of his eye, and Hayato wasn't there. He knew that sometime came when he called for his help, but the older boy just wouldn't come for help. He had sunk deep and it wasn't so easy to swim back up to the surface. He had a suffocating feeling but he didn't wake up; he so needed to sleep, he wanted to just lay there and get even an hour of sleep; even dreamless would be okay, just for his mind to get some rest, or else he felt like it would explode.

His world of dreams sure was better than his reality though. While he was sleeping, the four elder decided that Naomi would stay at the Odagiri estate whenever she wanted, so a room was prepared for her. For the night and after that, she returned to her own house with her parents, but she was free to come over at any given hour of any day. Sometime, in between waking up and falling back to sleep, Ryu heard their voices from outside as they were seeing off the Ooyama family, and he felt so grateful that they were finally leaving, that he was somehow sure something would happen later on and make him regret being so happy.

"Ii…Kankei wa nai…Ima wa tada…netteru…" he murmured and then darkness engulfed him once more.

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**For any questions on the japanese, PM me. I don't have time right now...**

**No songs right now...33**


	12. XII

**Ja, this is the new chappie. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I got too busy with school and cram school, always having projects to work on, always having exams here and there, always everyone telling me "just study, study, study" … When is this damn year going to be over? Luckily it's almost over, and it's my last year too^^; So I guess I shouldn't complain that much.**

**And a warning. From now on, I'm going to be writing what I wrote in Japanese from romanji into katakana/hiragana/kanji. I'm practicing, so I need to do it here too. I'll put up the meaning to the phrases, but IF I forget anything and you don't know, feel free to ask or go to a n i m e l a b . c o m and use its translator, ne? It's not always accurate, mostly INaccurate, but it helps.**

**Oh, and we have some kind of crossover from now on, too. Katsumi [Yamada Ryosuke's role in One Pound Gospel] and Koji [Yuto Nakajima's role in Nobuta wo Produce] are going to be appearing as Taku's classmates, as well as Yoshihiko [Chinen Yuri's guest role in One Pound Gospel]. And, in this chapter only [for the time, I don't know if he will in the future too] we're going have Shuuji as well. He has a small scene, but it's still Shuuji. So you get a Gokusen II x Nobuta Wo Produce x One Pound Gospel crossover chapter…X3**

**And Hayato has a pretty aggressive and paranoid attitude towards Shuuji, with no turmoil too…XD But epileptics do have schizophrenic tendencies. So I guess it's alright. **

**For one more time, I don't own them. But in my dreams I'm Hayato's twin and uke, and also Jin-s co-worker in an environmental-protection company thing. So…XD**

* * *

He needn't be worried about Hayato though. Right at those moments, he was busy with work. He had passed the job interview Yankumi managed to arrange for him after endless efforts and he had all the time he wanted to devote to his new, steady enough job. The cleaning company was surprisingly bigger than what he expected it to be, and there was not a day to pass that he wouldn't get a call. Most of the times, it would be from rich elder people, so he naturally earned more than just the regular payment; but he was a hard worker and the bonus from those people watching his efforts was just to be expected, he was told by his seniors. He had just raised his shoulders at the comment, though, but soon found it really useful. With the extra money he earned, he could pay off Taku's cram school tuition on time and not wait for their father to send the money over. And so Taku too had a rise in his allowance; not that he had anything in particular in mind to buy, as long as Hayato remembered, but then again, it was almost Christmas. He had too good friends that he spent most of his time with; maybe he wanted to buy them presents.

"Ah!" he murmured, sitting up from his studying. "オレもうするよ…" he thought, and leaving the book opened on his bed, he reached for the bedside table where he kept the money he earned, until his father got back and did whatever he would do with them. "I got to get them presents…I can't leave Take and Ryu like that…And Tsucchi, and Kosuke!...At least I know what to get them…" he murmured, dragging some out and closing the drawer again.

"Taku! Taku, Taku, Takuuu!" he yelled, going out of his room.

"兄ちゃん、どうしたの？何かあった？" the young boy asked, popping his head out from the door of his room.

"Did you get presents for Koji and Katsumi?"

"えっ？いいえ、まだまだ…何で？"

"I'll go get the presents for Ryu and the bunch…Why don't we go together?"

"えっ？むり！"

"Why so? We rarely get the chance to hang out together like brothers like that!"

"I'm getting a bad reputation if I go out with you!"

"Eh…Taku, you're demolishing."

"What does that now mean?"

"Can't we just hand around together? It's Christmas, well, almost, but still, we're going to be alone! Dad won't be home for Christmas…"

"それ、わかってる、僕は…"

"So why can't we just…"

"Don't remind me. I know. I'll go with you."

"えっ、マジ？Taku, you're the best!"

"ハイ、ハイ, I've heard this numerous times. It's only when I do stuff you want, though. Anyway, let's just go."

"Taku…トキドキ、お前はめんどながっき、でも、今…" Hayato said and messed his brother's hair.

"もう、兄ちゃん!" the kid murmured as Hayato laughed with the face he made.

They wandered around several hours at several stores, but, unbelievably, it was because of Taku and not because of Hayato. His older brother knew exactly what he wanted to get to his friends for Christmas; a new shirt for Kosuke, a new fan for Tsucchi, a new scarf for Take who loved them and for Ryu…It was true, it took him a while to decide, but then he went and got him a new chords guitar, because he had ruined Ryu's old one during a fight. He had that on his mind for a long time and now he was given the chance to make it up to him; he wouldn't throw it away. Taku though was not so decisive, or his friends' likings were strange and difficult.

"Come on, we KNOW Koji and for long enough; that brat has no particular tastes, just get him anything! It's not like he's going to complain anyway!"

"でも、兄ちゃん、あんあにかんたんじゃない！Koji's not like our cousin, now we're junior high seniors, classmates and best friends! I can't just, you know, decide like that!"

"Taku, you're being a nuisance."

"え～っ、さすが、お兄ちゃんから。Count on 隼兄 to save the day." They boy murmured, lowering his head to look at the street.

"Damn sulker…Don't sulk, I'm buying you ice-cream."

"Haya-nii, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"As if…"

"でも！"

"I said!"

"A...Ah! Shuuji-nii!"

"Eeeh." Hayato turned on his heels to see the person behind him. "…and Koji? Why, Kiritani, I'm surprised." He said, crossing his arms on his chest. "Don't tell me you're out to get presents…for him?" he asked, addressing to Koji, pointing out his finger to his own brother.

"ちょっと、兄ちゃん！Is it that bad if he actually does?" Taku asked, pouting. Shuuji turned his head and covered his face with his hand; he was laughing. The two younger boys were looking at Hayato now, as if waiting from him to make a move.

"えっ？何？Don't tell me you're expecting me to…actually stop him? That stuff is for you, Koji!" he said, pushing the skinny boy towards his own skinny brother.

"Don't be such a jerk, Yabuki." Shuuji said and, both Taku and Koji nodded.

"Just do your stuff and let us do our own, like families." Hayato mumbled, but Taku was already dragging Koji away from their older brothers, asking him what he would like to get as a present. "Damn brat…" he murmured.

"Damn…Even though he's your brother? 何て兄さん…" Shuuji teased, and Hayato kicked a stone, aiming it to hit the other one's knee.

"Don't poke your nose into someone else's business, okay?"

"Don't take your nerves out on people who have nothing to do with the person or the stuff you're actually mad at!"

"Don't you shout at me, you-"

"The damn cousin I've got must have really pissed you off, hasn't he, Yabuki? For you to be that infuriated…even though I hear it's natural for you to be out of control when pissed."

"Shut up! Don't mess with me! Whatever crap Ryu and I may do, you have no right to meddle! Unless he himself tells you stuff." Hayato shouted, making everyone around in the street turn and look.

"Such a loud voice…" Shuuji murmured, still uncaring.

"..Damn brat! Just watch your mouth the next time we meet! I'm older than you anyway; you should respect me!"

"As if I'd respect someone like you!"

"おい、お前！What the hell do you mean?"

"You're a playboy, ですよね、矢吹? You can't really mean it when you say anything to Ryu. ただ、それだけ。" The skinny boy said, making Hayato kick a can and turn to leave; forgetting all about Taku and the Christmas presents atmosphere, He ran away, wanting to go back home as soon as possible, and just do anything that would distract his mind.

Shuuji's words were disturbing. Pissed off at Ryu, mad at Ryu; was he, really? Nothing felt like that, and Ryu himself hadn't done anything to Hayato, so he didn't have any reason to be pissed off at him…

Yes, now that he thought about it, the only one he was pissed off and mad at was that Naomi; well, her parents and Ryu's parents were included too. But Ryu, Ryu himself had done nothing at all. And, if he thought it further too, Shuuji and his words were more pissing off than the fact that Ryu still hadn't told him if he agreed to sing Hayato's Christmas ballad alone together or with everyone else.

"What the hell are you doing, Hayato?" he mumbled to himself as he was opening the front door. He climbed up the stairs to his apartment and quickly unlocked the door; even though he was inwardly scolding himself, an idea had formed in his head, and he wanted to put it down on paper right on the spot. He threw the bags with the stuff he had bought for the bunch on his bed, grabbed a forgotten sketchbook form somewhere under a pile of books and sat at his desk. Biting the back of his pencil, he started drawing, a certain costume slowly forming on his blanc paper. He drew and drew, line after line, filling in some spaces with the graphite color, and when he made a mistake, even though he got pissed off, he wouldn't tear the paper off as he did before; he just continued trying to fix it or cover it up with any extra lines.

He stayed like that for quite a time, and even when his brother returned and started calling for him, he didn't stop. He only yelled a rushed "I'm busy!" and went back to work.

Only later that night, when he remembered that finally the next morning they would finally have practice, he left it all and went to sleep, wondering what the rest of them might have been doing and if there was any of them who would come up with a suggestion for a new song.

The next morning, he woke at the feeling of something dragged against his forehead.

"もう…やめてくだパイ…" he murmured, and turned to the other side, his back facing the intruder.

"もう、隼ちゃん、don't be so cruel! After I came all this way to here…" Take pouted, pinching Hayato's bed sheets. "Just wake up!"

"…T…Take?" Hayato asked, still not willing to open his eyes.

"ハイ、ハイ、オレだよ。おきて! We've gotta go practice! Everyone else is already there!"

"Eeh, already? What time is it anyway?" Hayato complained, both Taku and Take dragging him from his sleeves to get him off bed.

"もう、兄ちゃん、早く! I want to clean your room before dad comes back!"

"Eh? Oyaji's coming back? When?"

"Today; didn't I just tell you so?"

"No way you're doing stuff in here; I'll do them myself when I come back!"

"Hayato, we don't have time!"

"I know! I didn't say I'd do it now!"

"But, 兄ちゃん, who knows what time you'll be coming home! Just let me do it!"

"No way. Out! Out, out, out! Let's go, Take." Hayato exclaimed and, after grabbing his guitar, he pushed the two boys out of his room and, grabbing his shoes he locked the room, took the key and put them on; waving his hand to his brother he felt grateful that he had fallen asleep in his clothes last night, "じゃね！"

"兄ちゃん、きおつけて！"

"ハイ、ハイ、そしましょ！じゃね！"

When they were finally out in the street, Hayato shivered; the cold had become unbearable. He looked at Take; he was trembling and although he was almost lost in his coat, he still was shaking uncontrollably.

"Can you run?" Hayato asked. "We'll reach the place faster and we'll be able to warm up a little too…"

"いいよ、いいよ、そのしつぎょはない." Take replied, although he did start walking faster.

"I'll piggyback you. Come on, you'll be a walking ice-cube long before we're there, and we don't want our bassist out of the bunch." Hayato shook his had like a girl and got his guitar off his shoulder. "ほら、こっちでこいよ."

"…ありがとう. " Take smiled and climbed on the back of the kneeling on the pavement Hayato. He would have to hold both Hayato's guitar and his bass, but having Hayato carry him when he himself was almost inept to walk on his own due to the excessive cold getting at him; it all made Keita just a little too grateful.

In a while, it started snowing.

And the next thing they knew, they were at the place they were renting for their practices.

"おそいよ、バカやろう！" Ryu shouted and threw his pillow to the entering duo. Take leaned and it landed on Hayato's face.

"何だと、てめ！" Hayato yelled and threw the pillow down. "ダレ？ダレだった？"

"オレだった！もんだい？" Ryu immediately stood up form where he was laying. He had a slight fever and a feeling that he'd collapse sooner or later, and having to walk in the cold through the distance from the station after he got on the train to go there wasn't helpful at all. So, when he arrived and saw that only Tsucchi and Kosuke were already there, he had been laying on that couch while waiting for Take and Hayato with the pillow on his face, just in case his fever went up high and showing. He didn't want the others to know he was sick.

"ちっ- 竜…you did it? Eh…man, talk about being pale! What the hell?"

"かぜひきだけ. それだけでっ. Don't worry."

"Man, you chose the worst time!" Tsucchi groaned, but with the look he was shot by Hayato, he returned to the keyboard and back to slowly checking out the sound.

" It's okay. Just don't strain yourself. Tomorrow's the live, just that." Kosuke said, and Take and Hayato shook their heads.

"Yosh, yosh, everything is over. Now, did you check out the song? How is it?" Hayato asked, clapping his hands over his guitar.

"Haya-chan sure is amazing. When I was playing it to Nao-chan, she cried and said she'll definitely come to our performance." Tsucchi exclaimed, already starting on it.

"Yosha! One junior-high school student in the fanbase!" Kosuke yelled, hitting the baguettes on one another.

"しかもう、しかもう、しかもう、女の子!" Take said, and the three of them started on a crazy song, singing "we love high-school girls". Hayato and Ryu were looking at them with eyes wide opened, and Ryu was even laughing a little.

"すばらし…でも、あの"ナオ" のやつは？" the redhead asked.

"あの時の銃学校の生徒…ミヤザキ." Hayato replied, pinching the strings of his guitar. "The one who he almost got expelled to protect, 覚えてる?"

"Eh…Oi, so this means they're together now?"

"Well, maybe? Who knows?" But I guess that wouldn't make Kosuke jealous, as he's really taking everything that pisses him off out on his drums-"

"And gets better too. You know, maybe we should try and write a song for him to headbang a little, wont we, Hayato? ...Hayato? What are you dozing off at?" Ryu asked and shook his hand in front of the older boy's face. "Oi…"

But Hayato was daydreaming. He had a stupid smile on his lips, and one could easily guess what he was seeing.

"Oi! おきてよ！" Ryu shouted and slapped him; immediately though, when Hayato went back to his sense he put his hand in front of his mouth. "Gomen…I didn't really want to…"

"I know you didn't. きにしないで。さ、れんしゅうしましょ、ね？" Hayato said and Tsucchi immediately started on the keyboard. Ryu smiled, for a second; Hayato saw it though. He too, grabbing his guitar started slowly on his song, humming the melody.

"Ne…The way we play it makes it sound weird." Kosuke said, after a while.

"It's a ballad, yet we play it like a rock slow song…Should we try without drums and guitars for a while?" suggested, crossing his arms.

"Hmm…Not a bad thought. Tsucchi, try it; Take, accompany." Hayato said, and after nodding, their friends went on with the action. It sounded better and, almost unconsciously, Ryu started singing. He didn't even understand when he started, but he felt his heart melting to the first played note and started, closing his eyes. Kosuke and Hayato just stood and looked at him, surprised. Ryu, the ever-so-calm Ryu had given in to whatever powers those were and, moved by a song was singing like that.

"Duh…I love you so much, Odagiri." Hayato murmured, and put his hands in his hair. "やめて。かんぺきだ。 That's the way we're going to play it, and Kosuke you'll be in too because they need the tuning. Now, let's see, does anyone want to sing in? With me and Ryu?"

"Dammit, Haya-chan, you've written it so…It's too complicated, takes up most of my attention; even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to sing as well." Tsucchi said, and Hayato sighed.

"Take?" he asked, turning to the boy.

"Same with me, Hayato."

"Kosuke, do you want to?" Ryu asked, but the boy shook his head negatively.

"No way, man. I became the drummer exactly to avoid singing." He said, hitting the baguettes on his lap.

"So that leaves us just you two, ne?" Take asked, patted Hayato's shoulder and smiled. "You're going to make a really great duo."

"Can we…Just return to practice? Ne?" Hayato said and Ryu nodded, thankful. After a while, Hayato left saying he had forgotten something important at his house.

"Do you know what he did?" the three asked Take, but neither he, who had gone to get Hayato from his place knew.

"I wish I did." He replied, and they went back to practice.

In an hour though Hayato had returned, and he was exactly the same with when he left. Ryu could detect a large redness on the lower part of his right cheek, his neck and his collarbone, but he didn't ask. If Hayato wanted to tell them or brag about a fight, he'd immediately do it.

Tsucchi and Take played the song many times, Kosuke accompanied them and Ryu was singing along with Hayato; they stopped every now and then, argued about the tones and then went back to singing. The played their other songs as well, and got finally done after midnight.

"ヤベ. It's too late. Do you guys want to sleepover at my place? It's the one closest to here." Take suggested, and everyone agreed. Take's house was right on the opposite road, so they got to go to sleep pretty quickly. There was not exactly one of them who called home to say they'd be staying over at some friend's; only Hayato, who called his brother , so that they'd not be worried about him. Ryu woke up when he was doing so, and looked at him as he spoke softly, even putting his hand in front of his mouth so not to wake him or the others. He hadn't noticed that Ryu was awake, yet. When he was done, he put his mobile down next to him; Take's mom had taken out futons for all five of them, and as he turned to get his covers, he noticed Ryu had woken up.

"You're not sleeping? I'm sorry if I woke you…" he said.

|It's okay. I wouldn't sleep much at that, anyway.." Ryu replied.

"えっ？何言ってるの？何で？" Hayato asked, closing the distance between their two futons. "Don't tell me you've got insomnia?"

"Baka. Not that. Just…I don't really know."

"Come here."

"Eh?"

"Come here; any unknown words in the sentence?" Hayato teased, whispering, patting the futon. Ryu got out of his and dragged himself to Hayato's side, quickly hiding into the older one's embrace.

"It's warmer here." The redhead mumbled as Hayato pulled the covers over them.

"It's because I'm here."

"Mm."

"You agree without a fight?"

"I love you Hayato…"Whether it's cold or hot outside, it always feels warm around you." Ryu whispered, his fingers clenching Hayato's shirt.

"Then you must be getting really hot in the summer…: the older boy said jokingly, patting his head. "But I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more!"

"Hayato, you're stupid!"

"Ryu, I love you."

"…I can't battle your logic." For yet another time.

"Because it's the logic of an epileptic." Hayato said and sighed. You know…I'm not really following my prescription."

"Eh? Baka; why? What if you get seizures or that...grand mal thing?"

"I don't get it; why should it be me?"

"Hayato…" Ryu let out and embraced the older boy; this time, it was Hayato's head the one to lean onto Ryu. He was breathing softly over the older one's hair, stroking it as if trying to comfort him. "Illnesses cannot be questioned like that; if it chose you, it did. In such cases, when you can do nothing to erase it, you just accept the fact and live with it. I think." The redhead whispered softly as he felt Hayato's tears on his skin. "It's still okay. You're in better situation than other people; you've got us. You've got your family, Yankumi; the whole class is supporting you, ね? Okay?" he mumbled. Hayato shifted in his embrace and Ryu kissed his forehead.

"Gomen ne, Ryu." He murmured, feeling the redhead's warm lips against his cold forehead. "I'm really sorry…For making you say all that stuff once again…You all must be wondering…where did your Hayato go; and rightfully. But it's…"

"Stop it. Don't say anymore. It's…meaningless if you continue like this. And for your information, we don't. We know you Hayato, and besides, having epilepsy isn't just a light weight. We can pretty much understand that it would naturally change you. Yet you're still as energetic as before, and more! I…Sometimes I wonder if you'd ever talk to us about your dream of the band if you were just plain old Hayato."

"I can't answer that; I don't know what I'd have done. But now that you mentioned the band, I've got something to show you guys. Care to take a look now? I'll show it to the others tomorrow." Hayato said, breaking from Ryu's embrace.

"えっ？今？ちょっと、何あってる。。。隼人!" Ryu asked, but Hayato had already stood up and walked up to where his clothes were left at, over Ryu's. Take had given them a chair to put them on and Hayato was the first one to undress, so his clothes were now under Ryu's. The younger boy heard the rustle of the fabric in the darkness as Hayato was invading his pants' pockets to finally come back with a hundred-times folded piece of paper disappearing in his fist.

"これ手。。。何?" Ryu asked, waiting for Hayato to unfold it.

"I met your cousin the other day; that Kiritani who's a year younger. I was out to buy you guys Christmas presents with Taku, who wanted the same for his friends, and we had a conversation that kind of…irritated me. Enough to think of us onstage with those." He finished and, completely unfolding the paper, showed Ryu his drawing.

"…my…Hayato, this is amazing, but, what the hell are they?...they look like…Visual Kei band's clothes or something."

"Bingo; exactly that. Because that's what I've imagined us to be like." Hayato murmured with a faint smile. "And so you have it. What do you think?"

"I…don't know, Hayato; seriously, I don't know. To decide if we want to or not we need to...dunno, see them real life and all that stuff? I guess so, anyway, but…"

"It's okay; I understand what you're trying to say. I've already taken the drawing; well, a copy, but, still, someplace where these are being sawn as we speak, just because I had this feeling of you 'opposing' somehow." The older one said and, folding the paper and leaving it somewhere next to him on the floor, he went back in the futon, and Ryu crawled to him. Hayato embraced him tightly and Ryu held on to him; it was the only way he could fall asleep and not have nightmares of Naomi, really. Besides being sick, having not told the others and being in a bad mood in general, he didn't want to have nightmares as well.

"Can we just stay like that and sleep?" he asked, holding on Hayato's shirt. "Don't let go of me. Please. Don't let go because then she'll grab hold of me."

"竜…"

"Don't. Just…練ってる時まで、このままで抱いて." Ryu murmured and Hayato kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and finally landed on his lips, tenderly kissing him goodnight.

"Alright, sweetheart. Since you're sleepy, and tired, just go to sleep. オレ話さないから. I'll be here, ずっとずっと、ね？"

"ハイ…ありがとう、隼人."

Hayato embraced Ryu, making him totally disappear into his arms. He knew that both he himself and the younger boy had no safer place in the world than each other's embrace and so he held on tight, feeling Ryu's thin limbs around him as tightly. He just knew that they had to fall asleep like that or else Ryu would have nightmares; and he would probably have too. The last thing they needed was that.

"The night passed though and the morning found them both safe and sane, and when the first sunbeams penetrated the shutters Take hadn't bothered to close properly last night, they landed on their peacefully sleeping in each other's arms bodies, warming up whatever skin was exposed to them. They played with the brighter hair and move on to Ryu's long enough, almost girlish eyelashes. The young man made a move, as if trying to shove them away, but he couldn't avoid waking up in the end. He sat up slowly, carefully slipping out of Hayato's embrace so that he would not disturb his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Hayato, preparing himself to see the gorgeous face the older one had every time he was a bedhead, but he sure couldn't have guessed that the expression Hayato actually had on was…terrified. His lips were slightly open, he was breathing heavily and white foam was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Ryu panicked; what was he supposed to do now? He could guess that it was still early; it wouldn't be wise to burst screaming out of the room, asking for help and messing up everyone so early in the morning. He stood up and jumped to the chair they had left their clothes last night; grabbing his jacket he pulled out of his pocket a packet of tissues and walked back up to Hayato. Kneeling down next to him, he wiped the foam dripping from the corner of his lips and slowly but gently shook him; he didn't want to cause him seizures that weren't meant to, and called his name.

"隼人…お…起きてください.　お願い." He whispered gently, patting his shoulder. "Please, please, wake up." He said in a rushed, terrified voice. Hayato looked extremely pale; not that he himself was any better, and his fever had climbed back up during the night, but as much frustrated as he was, he didn't have the time to realize. Totally freaked out from worrying, he flew to the kitchen and returned with a glass full of water. Carefully, he lifted Hayato's head from the futon and spilled just a little in between his lips, trying to wake him. "Hayato! Hayato!"

The tone in his voice was desperately worried.

And the older one suddenly opened his eyes, and, slowly Ryu understood that there was nothing wrong…or not?

"Baka…" he whimpered, kissing his forehead. "おはよう."

"Mornin'…Ryu, what the hell are you doing over my head?...And wait…" he choked on his sentence and sat up, bringing his hand to his wet lips. "…what the hell were you doing to me?"

Ryu avoided his eyes as the older one was questioning him. Should he say? Should he not? He knew that Hayato had to know if he got anything even if he was unconscious for some reason, so that he could tell his doctor; but then again he himself had told him that he wasn't properly on his medication lately. So could that mean that he could start getting seizures just as he stood there or something?

"…There's something…When I woke up, there was this awful expression on your face, there was this white foam-like thing at the corner of your mouth and…I was worried. I wiped it off and brought you water, so…then you woke up." Ryu explained, handing Hayato the glass.

"サンキュ。じゃ、you thought I'd collapse or something, and you panicked, でしょ？" Hayato asked, drinking down all the glass's content at once. "I wouldn't. Not today.　ライブある、でしょ？じゃ、今日、I won't. I'll be strong, for our song, okay?"

"約束?" Ryu's worried eyes were still stuck on him; his fingers that were tightly holding the glass were worrying him. "Hayato-"

But before he could continue and say even a word, Hayato broke the glass in his fist.

"いっ…いたあい…何これ？" the older one was shocked; the one moment he was looking a the adorned glass with eyes full of fury and the next he had broke it; how much force had he put into holding it anyway? Of course he was cut, even though the pieces all fell on the futon, the blood-covered ones stained the white fabric and not only; the several cuts opened in Hayato's hand were all bleeding. Even though not that much, when each trailing of the blood drops joined the rest it was enough to drip down Hayato's hand and fall. "What the hell?" he murmured totally lost.

"あっ…バカ、気おつけて…" Ryu said and, grabbing the tissue pack from where he had left it, he jumped closer to the older one and wiped the blood, trying to stop it.

"お早う、bunnies!!" Take suddenly appeared at the door, holding a bunny-shaped onigiri in each hand. "えええっ！blood…何で？何で地がでってる？ What did you do, guys?" he asked, panicking.

"Don't fret, Take, we're alright. Hayato just…broke a glass."

"With just holding on it?" Take's eyes were opened wide.

"Well…Kind of. Just…go bring us some antiseptic and gauze, will you? Do you have any?" Hayato said, still looking a little lost. When Take nodded and disappeared, he turned to Ryu. "How did I do this?"

"How am I supposed to know? But you…were really holding on too tight…were you…Were you angry at something?" the redhead asked, daring himself, even, into hearing the reply.

"…I...it….Having Ryu take care of me like that…I hate it. I hate when you see it…I…don't want Ryu to have to take care of me! Not like this…" Hayato murmured, as Ryu was inspecting the wounds to see if there was any glass left in.

"Hayato, listen to me. I hate it when you get like that. Look, the fact that you're an epileptic is scaring me out of my wits, okay? I'll admit that. But, the fact that I love you is not going to change. Okay? I don't mind taking care of you. Even if you had an incurable disease and were not to be able to move on your own, even, I'd still love you. Ne?" He knew. He knew how much and exactly how it hurt Hayato. He knew that his cold attitude, his rejection at the beginning of their relationship, Hayato's time to wait for him to admit his feelings were all piling up inside him and he was sure Hayato was unsure and didn't want to lose him.

"I brought it! Only…can Ryu do it? I'm not on that good terms with blood…" Take exclaimed, jumping in the room.

"Thanks, Take." Ryu said and they cheerful friend nodded, then turned on his heels and got out.

"I'm going to help mum with breakfast, ね？You two just stay out of trouble, okay?" Take said and walked out tiptoeing.

"Once the boy was out, Ryu turned to Hayato.

"What?" the older one asked, looking at his lover's concerned face as he was treating the wounds and bandaged his hand. "Don't just shoot up these looks and hen-"

"Hayato, you've got to go back to your medication."

"えっ？"

Ryu was looking at him; he seemed dead serious. Hayato couldn't just assume that he could take his words lightly.

"I want you to properly follow your prescription." The redhead said, and left the first-aid kit Take had brought in on the bed. "I had a really bad dream last night. I don't want to prolong, but your father said he was told that in all cases of epilepsy, when the person just suddenly stops on their medication or just makes the dose way bigger, they always enter a condition called status epilepticus…And apart from collapsing, greater seizures and loss of consciousness for many hours occurs. I…don't want this to sound cliché, but…Just do it. If not for you, if you don't care, do it for me. I'm weak without you, and I need you so that I can be strong and act all tough. So please, just follow your mediation, so we can have a lot more fun together, for yet a long, long time. ね？"

After Ryu words were over, Hayato remained silent. He just looked around and didn't really pay much attention to his hand or his surroundings anyway.

"これ…" he suddenly spoke. "…is Take's room, right?" he asked, slowly dragging his finger onto the futon. "He let us sleep in his room…alone."

"He…You know he can be considerate! So why are you surprised?" Ryu had the slight impression that Hayato was trying to change the subject and he tried to stay calm.

"Smart kid; he's always watching us from the shadows…But Ryu, epileptics die have shorter lifespan than normal people, anyway…But I…really love you. I don't want to waste my leftover time…So I'll just follow it, even though I hate it." Hayato said, embracing his knees. "So it's okay even if I collapse, if I'm taking it, ね？竜は…いつもオレのそばで、ね？" he asked, eyes flying to the younger boy.

"隼人…やっと、分かった." Ryu murmured with a smile, that Hayato copied.

"いつも…そばにいてくれ."

"そばに入る.約束."

"サンキュウ."

They both smiled, and the next moment, the peaceful silence was broken by the noisy intrusion of Tsucchi and Kosuke, who were yelling a ridiculous song, something like "We're finally having our first live, we're finally having our first live" and dancing around, holding hands.

"Are you guys nuts or what?" Hayato asked, standing up o the calling of their names from Take.

"You were the ones that smiled like bakas with no reason…" Kosuke exclaimed. All five of them were headed towards the kitchen, where Take had helped his mom into making them an almost royal-like breakfast. They sat around the table and ate while listening to Keita's mom praising them and wishing them good luck on their live on that evening. It felt good and they felt proud, for all the work they had done up to the time.

They spent the rest of the day at their practice hall. Hayato only once left and disappeared for a bout half an hour but then he came back holding to big plastic bags. The rest of the bunch stopped in the middle of practice and looked at him, and Ryu slapped his forehead. Had he done it again? When Tsucchi asked what it was in the bags, Hayato smiled and took out five costumes, looking like tuxedos, but in reality they weren't. All five of them were adorned with shining little stones, and they were really stylish. Their pants had chains and straps on them, and Hayato carefully put them on their chairs. With a proud smile, he took out his drawing and looked at Ryu.

"So, now, what do you think? Are they good?" Each of the costumes had the name of the person who was to wear it imprinted in crimson red thread; at their backs there was the name the name that had taken Hayato weeks to think of for the band "kizuna"

"これて。。。何？" Kosuke asked, lifting up, as everyone, his own pair.

"I thought that for a Christmas live, since we'll be more concentrated than the other times, we should wear something like this…It was just in my mind all the time, so I drew them, but it just…wasn't enough. So I…asked from Yankumi to get your measurements, and gave the drawing to someone who could make the clothes…And here you have them." He explained, and everyone nodded.

"That feels almost like Visual Kei…." Kosuke murmured as they ran their fingers through the fabric, over the all kinds of ornaments on them.

"たしかに。。。すごいよ。ぜったいにすごいよ。"

"そうだ。。。あっ！こっち見て！なに。。。「絆」？" Tsucchi asked, pointing at the band name on the back of his shirt.

"I think…" Ryu spoke, running his fingers over the name "…that this is the name 'leader; chose for us…でしょ？" he asked, looking at Hayato.

"うん。そうです。We'll wear those tonight. Isn't it going to be just great?"

Indeed, that sentence was prolonging. After they got done with practice in the afternoon, they immediately ran off to the club they'd perform. What the rest four didn't know though was that when Hayato was supposedly off only to get the finished suits from wherever they got produced, he also went home, got the presents he had bought them for Christmas and took them to the club they were to perform at. So now, while they were getting ready and waiting for their turn to come, Hayato got dressed faster than them and just suddenly presented the boxes he had put everything into with a happy smile.

"あのおおお。。。ちょっとこっち見てくだパイ" he said, standing with his hands on his hips.

"どうしたの,　隼ちゃん?" Take asked, all four of them turning at him.

"I know it's still just a little early, since it's the Eve, but I got you guys Xmas presents." He said, and stepped to the side to reveal the small pile of the four boxes behind him.

"W…an! What the hell is all that?" Tsucchi exclaimed.

"Hayato, where did you get all those?" Ryu asked; eyes wide open.

"The stores." He replied simply.

"And where the hell did you get the money to? Don't tell me your allowance got a rise up that quickly!"

"No, but…I'm working, you guys know that!" he explained, taking the smallest packet from the top of the pile. "Let's start. First off, Tsucchi." He said and gave him his present. The tallest of the bunch took it and returned to his seat, the rest waiting. "Then it's Take…kocchi." He gave the box to the other boy with a big smile on his lips. "And Hyuuga…" while handing the present to Kosuke, Hayato caught a glimpse of Ryu who was trying to guess what the hell his present was, since the square box was so big. "And now guys I've got to apologize for Ryu's present being so far bigger than yours…You guys have great easy likes, and in the beginning I didn't know what to get him, but then I remembered one of the times I destroyed something he treasured, so…" pushing the box towards Ryu, he continued. "…you get this. Open them up, all together now."

"What the hell…" Ryu murmured and kneeled on the floor to open his present. If it was so heavy that Hayato had to push it to give it to him…

"Whoa! That…Haya-chan, stupid! This is definitely of the most expensive fans I've seen in my life!"

"Uwaaa…Th…It's so cool! I mean, it's….fluffy, and warm, and white, andand….it's the best scarf anyone has given me!"

"Wow…WOW! Hayato, you really shouldn't have gotten me this…I've been asking my mom to get this shirt for me but she said it's too expensive so I just forgot about it, but…Thank you!"

The three of them were uber happy, and were dancing around like crazy. Ryu slowly reached for his box, and tore the paper wrapped around it, opened the box, and was left speechless.

"Hayato, please tell me it's not what I think it is…" he whispered, a look of total surprise in his eyes. "バカ, you didn't have to go and get me a damn guitar!"

"But I destroyed your old one…And I couldn't think of something better to give you."

"隼ちゃんはバカ. We…certainly are grateful, but…Even if it's just for Christmas, still, you shouldn't have spent so much money…."

"But I wanted to do this, guys! For you all…Because you're always by my side, even now that…Well, I got this damned thing." He said, embracing his shoulders. "You should…um, know that already. I know that. I'm not going to be able to always head a normal life, so I want to try and make a living on the edge of the razorblade."

The other four remained silent for a while. Take and Ryu were looking at eachother and then at Hayato; strangely enough, Hayato wasn't gloomy. Rather that, he seemed happy that they were actually listening to him properly.

"You know what? I think we really…should TAPE the stuff we do when we're backstage…Watching the stupidity of ours afterwards will be fun." Tsucchi said, widely smiling to all of them.

"Kizuna guys get ready!" a voice echoed and they all stood up immediately. Grabbing their guitars, Hayato and Ryu got out on stage first. Soon, Take and Tsucchi followed, and last came Kosuke. They played a little separate piece for less than a minute, to check the instruments. After that, Hayato, and Ryu stood up front behind the sole microphone and adjusted it to their height; it seemed that the singer of the previous band was shorter than them. Hayato grabbed it from the top while Ryu put his hand right under his, and they both shouted at the audience.

"こんにちは！オレラは「キズナ」だ！We're going to be with you for almost the rest of the night, so you'd better put yourselves into it! LET'S GET THIS FUCKING THING STARTED!" they screamed, the last sentence being entirely Hayato's decision. Ryu jumped to the microphone set right next to Hayato, and they started. On the special event that night every band would perform for around three hours. Hayato's band was the luckiest of all, they were set for 23:00 to 01:00am; that meant that they were going to 'enter' Christmas onstage and with squealing fans in the audience. Indeed their songs rocked; the first hour they mostly played pieces form their favorite bands and sang altogether only to the parts they knew; even though only Hayato was the one who knew all the lyrics to all the songs from whichever band they chose, it was a weird but great mix to listen to stop right in the middle of a sentence and just keep on with the instruments.

A few minutes before midnight, when the song they sang at that time ended, Ryu walked up to Hayato and the older boy took lead; they would take a break to talk to their audience and present their new song, Hayato's ballad, right after midnight.

"え～と。。。みんなさん、今日をありがとうございました。。。今晩は。。。いつもオレの心の中で。ほうんとうに。" Hayato said, holding the microphone close to his mouth; as he was panting after having been screaming into the previous song, his voice was coming out with difficulty, and he was all emotional too.

"Everyone in here knows just how much fans are important…So…Thank you for supporting us AND HAVE A NICE CHRISTMAS!" Ryu took the lead and yelled into the mic, right at the moment the clock stroke midnight. Hayato gave him a kiss on the cheek and he jerked surprised and blushing; the girls in their audience went crazy and started screaming, begging them to kiss. Not like they knew about them being together, just driven by the plain forces of fangirlism.

"えと…Now we're going to sing our new song. It's a Christmas ballad, written, composed and set by Hayato. Ladies and germs, please listen to HayaRyu's singing of 'White Xmas' クダパイ！" Take yelled into his microphone, and Tsucchi started on the keyboard, tuning it into the piano mode. Soon, Kosuke followed and Take concentrated into playing silently, just helping the other two with the bass. As for Hayato and Ryu, they stood up front and held the microphone together, their hands onto eachother. They took a deep breath and started.

The street glittered with silver

As rain became snow

I saw the dream-colored future

On that day of Christmas

The lyrics that Hayato had put into the melody just totally fit with the atmosphere…It was as if he had planned it, but Ryu still knew he did not.

I smiled at you on that sacred night

The tears overflowed

Even though I will love you forever, why?

That reminded Ryu….He still hadn't told Hayato his decent 'I love you'. He shot a glance at the older boy and saw that his lips were trembling.

Now the snow dances as it falls

And at this sky far beyond here

Someone new is waiting

Holding on to a feeling that will never fade.

He was sure his voice would break any time now. He felt a cold shiver and Hayato slowly moving next to him; his hand, his frozen fingers were searching for his own, slim ones, shaking his sleeve slowly like a little kid would. Their hands united and their fingers locked onto eachother's as they went on.

We smiled at eachother; in those days

We weren't afraid of anything.

Either it was just his mind tricking him, or Hayato was suddenly holding tighter on the grip on his hand….

But I hurt your kindness

On that day of Christmas

No, it was just his mind. It couldn't be happening like that, Ryu reassured himself. He tried to suppress his sudden urge to cough and kept singing.

I searched for dream and hope

And fond nothing but loss

The sky I look up to is too high;

I cannot hold onto it even if I reach it

He was seriously obsessive. Either it was the feeling he kept having in his heart, or Hayato had really tried his all with the song, Ryu thought. In the last sentence, somehow in his mind, it made sense for Ryu that Hayato was probably indirectly referring to his epilepsy and the restrictions in his life because of it.

Now the snow dances as it falls

The unhesitating feeling of those days

Continues on to a new tomorrow

A story that will never return

And here he was trying to pass on to the optimistic side. They had finally reached the bridge, and Ryu could really now understand that Hayato's grip on his hand had indeed tightened.

Even though I will wonder as I start walking

Will the snowflakes that melted in my hand

Come back one day and

Reassure my heart?

He could feel the tension just from holding on to Hayato's hand; the older boy was shaking. Totally and completely worrying, he turned his head to look at Hayato and saw that he was crying, tears streaming down his face, leaving their trails form his eyes to whatever part of his face they ended up at. He was holding his sobs in, and that was probably the cause for the uncontrollable shaking. Ryu was sure he wouldn't really take it until the last note was played; the outro of the song was pretty long as it seemed. He squeezed his hand and embrace his head with both his arms, patting his back, holding him close to his chest and messing his hair. He was inwardly smiling; nothing could prove itself sweeter than Hayato when he was seriously moved, on the verge of tears like now.

He felt the urge to comfort him, somehow, but then suddenly a really sharp dizziness hit him, his world turned black and he fell forward, without even realizing that he was dragging Hayato with him and not even thinking of putting his hands up front to protect himself. He fell off the stage, in the middle of the hyped up and scared fangirls, and hit his head.

He had lost consciousness long before hitting the ground though.

And Hayato fell with him, trying to protect him from hitting at least. He hadn't been quick enough to realize they were falling and could not prevent it. He turned and was the one who fell with his back to the floor, his head hitting somewhere on it and Ryu fell on him, face to the floor.

And Ryu's fever had climbed back up, and high enough, at that.

**GOSH, I FINISHED IT!**

**You have no idea how much I have worked up to this…I've been typing it from the end of November, and January is almost over! It's huuuuuge. And it was difficult to decide if I'd put "White Xmas" in or the song I wrote for the school's band's Christmas live But I ended up on White Xmas, I'll put that song in another chapter, probably.**

**Sssooo…I'll probably be doing this for the first time, but I'll put up the Japanese [because this time they're really really not easy to understand for those who don't know.] with their translation.**

**Lots of work to do…**

**"オレもうするよ…" – [ore mou suru yo] I should do this too**

**"兄ちゃん、どうしたの？何かあった？" – [niichan, doushita no? nani ka atta?] brother, what's wrong? Did something happen?**

**"えっ？いいえ、まだまだ…何で？" – [eh? Iie, madamada…nande?] eh? No, not yet…why?**

**"えっ？むり！" – [eh? Muri!] eh? Not possible!**

**"それ、わかってる、僕は…" – [sore, wakatteru, boku wa…] this, I understand.**

**"えっ、マジ – [eh, maji] eh, really**

**"ハイ、ハイ – [hai, hai] yes, yes**

**トキドキ、お前はめんどながっき、でも、今… - [tokidoki, omae wa mendo na gakki, demo, ima…] sometimes you're an annoying brat, but now…**

**"もう、兄ちゃん!" – [mou, niichan!] damn, (older) brother!**

**"でも、兄ちゃん、あんあにかんたんじゃない – [demo, niichan, anna ni kantan janai!] but, brother, it's not that easy!**

**え～っ、さすが、お兄ちゃんから – [e~h, sasuga, oniichan kara] eh, to be expected, if it's brother**

**隼兄 – [Haya-nii] Haya-brother**

**でも – [demo] but**

**ちょっと、兄ちゃん – [chotto, niichan] wait, brother**

**えっ？何？- [eh? Nani?] eh? What?**

**何て兄さん – [nante onisan] what a brother**

**おい、お前 – [oi, omae!] hey, you!**

**ですよね、矢吹? – [desu yo ne, Yabuki?] isn't it so, Yabuki?**

**ただ、それだけ – [tada, sore dake] – just that.**

**"もう…やめてくだパイ…" - [mou, yamete kudapai (you know it's kudasai, and Hayato makes it kudaPai, don't you?)] just stop it already, pwease. (that's where kudasai is please and kudapai is pwease)**

**"もう、隼ちゃん、- [mou, Haya-chan] does this really need translation?**

**"ハイ、ハイ、オレだよ。おきて! – [hai, hai, ore da yo. Okite!] yes, yes, it's me. Wake up!**

**もう、兄ちゃん、早く- [mou, niichan, hayaku!] brother, hurry up!**

**兄ちゃん – niichan [I'm not translating this for the umpteenth time~]**

**"じゃね！" – [ja ne~] eh, this doesn't need translation. Tschus~ [where's my umlaut…]**

**"兄ちゃん、きおつけて！" – [oniichan, Kiotsukete!] big brother, take care!**

**"ハイ、ハイ、そしましょ！じゃね！" – [hai, hai, so shimasho. Ja ne!] yes, yes, I'll do so. See you!]**

**"いいよ、いいよ、そのしつぎょはない." - [ii yo, ii yo, sono shitsugyo wa nai.] I'm not if it's hitsugyuo or shitsugyo, but anyway. It's okay, It's okay, there's no need for this.**

**"ほら、こっちでこいよ." – [hora, kocchi de koi yo] – come on, come here.**

**"…ありがとう. " – [Arigatou] I REFUSE TO TRANSLATE THIS XD**

**"おそいよ、バカやろう！" – [osoi yo, bakayarou!] you're late, idiot! [it's idiotic bastard, but anyway.] **

**"何だと、てめ！" – [nanda to, teme!] what's that, bastard!**

**"ダレ？ダレだった？" – [dare? Dare datta?] who? Who was it?**

**"オレだった！もんだい？" – [ore datta! Mondai?] it was me! Problem?**

**ちっ- 竜 – [ch…Ryu] eh, Ryu?**

**"かぜひきだけ. それだけで. – [kazehiku dake. Sore dake desu] there are some typos that I cannot correct now…I wrote 'kazehiki' and 'de' I caught a cold, just that.**

**"しかもう、しかもう、しかもう、女の子!" – [Shika mou, shika mou, shika mou, onna no ko!] and, and, and, what's more, it's a girl!**

**"すばらし…でも、あの"ナオ" のやつは？" - [subarashi…demo ano 'Nao' no yatsu wa?] – great. But, who is this 'Nao'?**

**"あの時の銃学校の生徒…ミヤザキ." - [anotoki no juugakkou no seito…miyazaki] – that junior high-schooler of that time…Miyazaki.**

**覚えてる?" - [oboeteru] – do you remember?**

**おきてよ – [okiteyo] wake up!**

**きにしないで。さ、れんしゅうしましょ、ね？" – [kinishinaide. Sa, renshuushimasho, ne?] don't worry. So, let's practise, should we?]**

**"やめて。かんぺきだ – [yamete. Kampeki da!] stop! It's perfect!**

**ヤベ – [yabe] it's from Yabai, which we all know means 'that's bad'**

**えっ？何言ってるの？何で？- [eh? Nani itteru no? nande?] eh? What are you saying? Why?**

**えっ？今？ちょっと、何あってる。。。隼人!" – [eh? Ima? Chotto, nani atteru…Hayato!] eh? Now? Wait, what are you doing…Hayato!**

**"これ手。。。何?" – [kore te… nani?] this…what is it ? [this 'te' is the kanji for 'hand' Still a typo. It should have been the hiragana 'te'**

**"竜…" – [Ryu]**

**練ってる. 時まで、このままで抱いて – [wakatteru. Nemuru toki made, kono mama de daite] I understand. Until I sleep, hold me like this.**

**オレ話さないから – [ore Hanasanai kara] I won't let go.**

**ずっとずっと、ね？- [zutto, zutto ne?] forever, okay?**

**"ハイ…ありがとう、隼人." – [hai. Arigatou, Hayato] yes. Thank you Hayato.**

**"隼人…お…起きてください.　お願い." – [Hayato…o…okite kudasai. Onegai] Hayato, w-wake up please! Please.]**

**"おはよう." – [ohayou]**

**"サンキュ。じゃ、- [sankyu. Ja]**

**でしょ？[desho?]**

**ライブある、でしょ？じゃ、今日 – [raibu aru, desho? Ja, kyo] there's the live, isn't it? So, for today,**

**"約束?" **

**"いっ…いたあい…何これ？" – [i…itai…nani kore] it hurts…what's this?**

**"あっ…バカ、気おつけて…" – [a…baka, Kiotsukete!] ah, idiot, be careful!**

**お早う、- [ohayou]**

**何で？何で地がでってる？ - [nande? Nande chi ga detteru?] why? Why is blood coming out?**

**"えええっ – [eeeeh]**

**えっ？[eh?]**

**これ [kore]**

**竜は…いつもオレのそばで、ね？- [Ryu wa…itsumo ore no soba de, ne?] Ryu…Is always going to be by my side, aren't you?**

**"隼人…やっと、分かった." – [Hayato…Yatto, wakatta.] Hayato…Finally, you understand.**

**"いつも…そばにいてくれ." – [Itsumo…soba ni ite kure] please stay by my side forever **

**"そばに入る.約束." – [soba ni iru. Yakusoku] I'll be by your side. I promise.**

**"サンキュウ."[sankyu]**

**"これて。。。何？" – [kore te…nani?] HAH, this is the right 'te'**

**"たしかに。。。すごいよ。ぜったいにすごいよ。" – [tashi ka ni. Sugoi yo. Zettai ni sugoi yo] certainly. It's amazing. Absolutely amazing.**

**"そうだ。。。あっ！こっち見て！なに。。。「絆」？" – [sou da…a! kocchi mite ! nani…] that's right…ah, look here! What…**

**でしょ？ [desho?]**

**"うん。そうです [un. Sou desu] un, that's right.**

**"あのおおお。。。ちょっとこっち見てくだパイ" [ anoooo…chotto kocchi mite kudapai] ermm…look here for a sec.**

**"どうしたの,　隼ちゃん?" – [doushita no Haya-chan?] what's wrong, Haya-chan?**

**バカ- [baka]**

**"隼ちゃんはバカ – [haya-chan wa baka]**

**"こんにちは！オレラは「キズナ」だ！- [konnichiwa! Orera wa 'kizuna' da!] good afternoon [it should be konbanwa – good evening ] we are 'kizuna'**

**"え～と。。。みんなさん、今日をありがとうございました。。。今晩は。。。いつもオレの心の中で。ほうんとうに。" – [e~to…minnasan, kyo wo Arigatou gozaimashita…konban wa…itsumo ore no kokoro no naka de…] em, everyone…thank you for today. Tonight is going in my heart forever [he meant to say it's going to be in my heart forever]**

**"えと – [eto]**

**クダパイ！" [kudapai] **

**i hope no one flames me this time because I DID translate everything, okay? **

**Playlist: KAT-TUN -Rhodesia, KAT-TUN - Another Christmas, Hey!Say!JUMP - Dreams Come True, Hey!Say! 7 - BON BON, Takaki Yuya - Kumo no Ito, Takaki Yuya - Oretachi no Seishun, An Cafe - Kizuna, 30seconds to Mars - the Kill, Hey!Say!JUMP - Mayonaka no SHADOW BOY, KAT-TUN - 12 o'clock, My Chemical Romance - Demoliton Lovers, Hey!Say!JUMP - Your Seed, KAT-TUN - TABOO [QoP live], Ueda Tatsuya - Ai no Hana [instrumental], KAT-TUN - Le Ciel [Kaizokuban live], L'arc en Ciel - Drink it Down, NEWS & KAT-TUN - Nani wa Iroha Bushi, KAT-TUN - Affection, NEWS - Koi Yake, NEWS - Kimi Omou Yoru, KAT-TUN - Hell, no! [QoP live], Ueda Tatsuya - Love In Snow, KAT-TUN - Will be Alright, Ueda Tatsuya - Ai no Hana, Taguchi Junnosuke - Natsu no Basho, Tagushi Junnosuke - Seishin, KAT-TUN - White Xmas.**


End file.
